


Language of Love

by Lemonade_0202



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formula One, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_0202/pseuds/Lemonade_0202
Summary: 'While a love triangle may begin with a casual, short term affair between these two people, the term generally refers to a more complex relationship.'Love never happened to Oliver Brown (Original Female Character / You) at the right time with the right people, the story unveils as Carlos Sainz has shower you with the love and care that you long for while Max Verstappen understands that he should never take anything for granted.Please note I've decided to change the name of this work, previously known as Badly in Love.Please do not grammar police me.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Original Female Character(s), Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

** Monaco **

‘Hey Max, good morning. Got you breakfast.’ You just got back from the morning run, walked into the house and found Max with his pillow-destroyed hair sitting at the simulator. You go over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The young gentleman with his bed head didn’t utter a word, looking half-awake, fully concentrated on his simulator. It doesn’t seem to bother you too much for the lack of enthusiasm. Spending more than a month with Max, you know very well that he is groggy in the morning.

You got your coffee mug and walks into the room, make the bed and lay out two luggage’s on the floor. Went to Max’s wardrobe and start packing the luggage for him.

The young driver walked into the room and went to the shower straight, didn’t mind you and what you are doing at all.

You took out his white t-shirts and fold them into the luggage. These white t-shirts remind you of that night.

It was the British Grand Prix’s celebration party. He was there in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Everyone was drinking their livers away, enjoying the night. Max and Alex were on the podium that day, the team was thrilled and celebrating.

‘Hey, congratulations legend.’ You found Max alone in front of the bar counter waiting for his drink.

‘Ay, Ollie! Thanks, but I could have done better.’ Max replied with a smile.

It was that smile, this smile.

His eyes crinkled at the edges; the corner of his lips turned slightly downwards unlike everyone else It’s just Max, Max smiling, you couldn’t hear the cheer from afar, you couldn’t hear the deafening music. His eyes were so gentle, it was the tenderness that you would not have seen in Max when he is out there in the circuit.

The smile captivated your heart, again. Just like the very first day when you reported to work at Red Bull Racing’s External Communications Team. Max gave you that smile too when you introduce yourself. Could have been something that he is doing every day towards everyone, but you reacted to that very differently. That smile planted this seed in your heart and Max wasn’t just another colleague to you from day one, he has then meant something more.

The seed then grows day by day, it wasn’t like Jack and the Beanstalk, not something overnight. It starts from a glaze, then each thought about him, each interaction with Max turns this little seed into a huge beanstalk.

You play it cool in front of Max, professional and fun colleague. You knew Max was someone out of your league, you are nothing more than just another co-worker, friends.

But that night, those deem lights in the club, those ear scarring music’s and cheers, must be these shots and boozes made that smile something irresistible.

You moved closer to Max and gently cupped his face, staring straight to Max’s eyes and you land your lips on him. Tender, sweet and nothing obtrusive. At some point, Max pulls you closer resting his hands on your waist. You jumped back as you felt his touch, you tried to pull yourself away.

‘Sorry.’ You pushed Max and tried to run away when you met his glaze.

‘Hey!’ Max holds your hand firmly. You regretted deeply; shouldn’t cross the border. You made it worst and it’s so embarrassing to look at him now.

‘Ollie, let’s go.’ Max hold on to your wrist and walk straight to the exit of the club. The heat from Max’s palm on your wrist sends you a chill down your spine. You were dumb folded by what had happened, you could feel the burning heat from your face, embarrassed. Deadly embarrassed by your own reckless move.

Max was just walking straight, without turning back, heading towards the lift and back to his room.

He pressed you on the hotel door and kissed you passionately, while another hand reaches to unlock the room door. He looked straight into your eyes, biting your lower lips again and again.

A small moan escaped your lips as you tried to push him away, but he’s too strong.

Got into the room. Max reaches out one hand to press on the do not disturb sign, while another one pulled the edge of your skirt up.

‘MAX!’ You gripped hard on his shoulder. He was surprised and looked into your eyes while pressing his body against you. He did not say a word, but his eyes stare straight into yours. The silence scared you as he looked at you fiercely with lust in his eyes.

‘Tell me you didn’t want this.’ He leans closer to you, looking straight into your eyes while his hand reaches the hem of your underwear and slowly dragging them off.

You avoid his gaze, as Max shows you his finger drench with your sweetness. You are wet, he felt it.

Fuck it.

You close your eyes and wrap your hands around his shoulder, enjoying the pleasure that Max is bringing to her body as his long fingers moving in and out of you. ‘Max, I want you in me...’

Max undressed you and himself quickly while carrying her to the bed. Pressing his lips onto yours, kissing you intensely. His breath gets heavy as his tongue moved to your nipple, tracing circles and biting it, leaving wet kisses on your skin.

‘God. Ollie…’ He grunted as he pushed inside you with one single ruthless move, both moaned loudly by the pleasure. His breath hitched as he felt you constrict around him. His palms grabbed your breast and twist your nipples.

‘Don’t stop.’ You grab Max’s leg as you want him deeper. Max cursed, sweat beads on his forehead. He pulls you even more tightly, going in faster, harder and deeper each time.

Max let out a low growl, as your body tightened, and you felt you couldn’t hold it any longer, you are coming soon. You reached out to the pillow and clench your fingers on them while calling out his name again and again.

‘I’m close too.’ Replying you with his hoarse voice. He raised his hips thrusts sharper and quicker, holding on to your hips tightly while he loses the rhythm in thrusting. ‘You’re so good..’ As he reaches his climax, he mumbled a few German words with his eyes close before he released his load in you.

You both lie on the bed, panting. Your turn to his side-lying on his chest, thinking to yourself what a long day before you kissed him on his jawline and fell asleep. Max pulls you closer and kissed you on the forehead before he fell asleep.

After that night, it was him sneaking into your hotel room during race weeks, being in the same team gives the benefit of staying close despite flying to different countries for races. Some hot steam kisses at his trailer before the race… It’s always just the physical, just sex. He’s irresistibly good at bed.

It was an unspoken consensus that this relationship shouldn’t be brought to public knowledge. There wasn’t any reason, it’s not like you are seeing anyone at the moment. It’s just, maybe not the best time. There isn’t much chance of going out for a date or hanging out alone as it was still race season, every weekend the game is on at a different country, The practices, the qualifying sessions, the dinners and media duty.

As the youngest driver on the grid, Max has nothing in his mind except driving his car to the best. Races, points, podium that’s all he has in mind and there’s nothing could take his mind off it. He keeps delivering fantastic results on a weekly basis, and it keeps pushing him forward. You are so proud of him and his achievements, and there is no need to hide these feeling since you are in the same team together with him.

Until the last race of the season, he invited you over to spend the holidays with him at Monaco. Time flies, it’s been 6 weeks here in Monaco. It was a different experience for you with him, and every second in Monaco with him it makes you crave for him more. You want him all for yourself and no one else, you want him to stop replying those girl tests, you want to cuddle with him every day and night, you do everything to make sure that he was well-taken care off …

‘Hey.’ The voice of the closing bathroom door pulls you back. You turned and see Max all freshen up, only got his boxers on, walking to your side and rest his head on your shoulder.

God this body.

‘When are we leaving again?’ Max sigh and asked. After weeks of resting at home, he’s not ready to get back to the routine training.

‘The day after tomorrow. Don’t worry, you could still catch some rest.’ You stop packing and put aside the luggage, wanting to leave the room so that he could rest.

‘Ol?’ He turned and called for you when you reach the door.

‘Yes, baby?’

‘Hey baby, where are you going? Come on, join me.’ He put on the puppy eyes again, he knew you’ll give in. He got up from the bed and walked to you.

‘Come on. Take a nap.’ He whispers into your ears while holding your hands. You know he wanted more than a nap. You gave in and walk back to the bed with him.

Several months have gone by, Max said nothing about the relationship. It’s a lie if you were to admit that you’re not disappointed. You could make the first move, but you are not sure what’s his take on this.

A young aspiring race car driver must have been popular among ladies, you’ve seen it with your own eyes. You told yourself this could be just another fling for Max. He, the almighty record-breaking young man will probably forget about all this once he returns to Milton Keynes.

No matter how head over heels he has made you felt, you reminded yourself again and again not to keep any hopes. Well, isn’t too hard, there are red flags reminding you every time you fell deeper in love with him … His phones are still buzzing once a while middle of the night, these texts that got him smiling.

Never turn down any lady’s night invitation.

No matter how romantic the night is, he’ll never say I love you.

Greed is a deadly sin, and no matter how hard you resist these feelings, you just want more and more of Max each day.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Reaching out to your phone for the 5th time tonight, it’s 5 minutes to 4 am. You’re all wide awake, didn’t catch a single minute of rest. The feeling in your stomach was making you so sick, it was the final 12 hours before Max goes back to be Max Verstappen, while you Olivia Brown will be just another busy lady at the paddock or the lounge area, speaking to sponsors and media. Someone tagging behind the driver of the team, making sure the right questions were asked and the right answer was given.

This must end. The voice gets louder and louder.

You’ll not wake up to having him by your side, kissing him before the sun does. No more dozing off at the couch watching him on the simulator all night long. Is a sweet dream that’s now turning into a nightmare because you were not ready to say goodbye. It would have been easier if you had not experienced the warmth of the embrace, and the tenderness of his lips, the hugs, those sweet kisses and how he sleep soundly like a child every night holding you in his arm.

Fuck buddies are now just going to be work buddies. You sat up at the edge of the bed burying your face into the palms, feeling all defeated.

‘Ol…’ Max tried to keep his eyes open and reach his hands to give you a rub at the back.

‘Hey, did I woke you up?’ You caressed his face. You’ll miss this half-awake face.

‘What time is it?’ He stretched and hug you at your waist and buried his face on your lap.

‘Still early. Go back to bed.’ You pulled the blanket for him, making sure he’s kept warm. You heard the stable breathing from him, must have fallen back to sleep. Sleep well, Max.

You put on a jacket and decided to take a stroll down the streets. It’s extremely quiet and cold, completely different from what it is like during the day, this golden empire does sleep.

‘Ay, Dios mío!’ Someone broke the silence; you turned around and saw an object driving into your direction swiftly.

Before you could avoid it, you’ve been hit by it. It’s a bike, knocked you hard against the rails and you felt onto the ground.

‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’ It’s a male. You got scared and wanting to run but you couldn’t help yourself to stand. You were in pain every time you tried to move your legs. You felt there’s blood and can’t move your legs.

‘Are you okay? I’m sorry!’ The male voice asked English with a thick Spanish accent. You look up at the voice of the man. ‘Carlos Sainz!’ Jesus Christ! It’s the McLaren driver, not a murderer or any sort. What a relief. 

‘Aaargh, you recognize me? I’m sorry!’ Great, now he joined the panic party. As one who works with the media, you understood why he was panicking. Thank goodness at least you’re not going to be robbed or killed.

‘One, this is not going on social media. Two, I work with the Red Bull Racing Team, I know you.’ Keeping it cool when you could barely speak due to the pain from your leg.

‘Gracias! Lo siento! It was an accident; It’s my friend’s bike I found it at the garage, didn’t know the brakes and the sterling are broken, and I couldn’t swift the direction.’ He helped you to get on my feet.

‘My god!’ There’s blood on different spots of my pants. The Spanish driver was horrified.

‘Sainz! Listen to me. I’m in pain right now. I stay not too far away, you see the block over there. Now I need you to help me so I could go back, and you could go home alright?’ You tried holding on close to Carlos’s shoulders so you could stand and walk slowly or maybe limp back to the apartment.

‘Goodness! Do you want to go to the hospital?’ This will be where Lando goes Tranquilo Carlos Tranquilo.

‘Nope, don’t worry! I’m fine, I just want to go back to where I stay and take a good look at this.’ You tried to hold yourself together, every step you take felt like walking on broken glass pieces and Lego blocks.

Clearly, it isn’t the best idea to announce you are sleeping with Max Verstappen towards Carlos Sainz at 4.30 in the morning on a random day right after an accident. ‘Right, this is where I stay and I’m about to go in so you can leave right now. Thank you very much for your help.’ You gave Carlos an assuring smile.

‘I could walk you in if you don’t mind. Look, I’m horribly sorry at what happened. Please, if you need to go to the doctors let me know. I stay a few blocks away; I could drive you to the emergency.’ Your patience was running thin because of this stabbing pain and you can’t open the damn door because the first thing Carlos will see is the huge simulator and Max would be up hearing another voice at his house this hour.

‘Hey Sainz, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Thank you for your help.’ You turned away from him and unlock the door, open the smallest possible gap to get in but Carlos wasn’t showing any sign of leaving. Kind man, God bless him.

‘Ollie?’ Max got out from the room looking confused, while I quickly shut the door behind causing a loud thud. Jesus Christ.

‘Hey, Red Bull you ok?’ You heard Sainz knocking at the door asking, while Max stared at you and pointing at the door. His expression changes when he saw the bloodstains on you.

‘What the fuck Ollie?’ He asked. ‘I … Well, nothing major.’ You let out the most pretentious smile you could, hoping to ease the tension. The knock at the door came on again. Max walked closer and hold you onto him while he answered the door.

‘Carlos ?’

‘Max ?’

Both drivers say out each other name at the same time with the same confusion written all over their face.

‘Hey, Max … I need help.’ Your head suddenly felt light and you don’t have time for Max and Carlos to introduce themselves to each other again. 

‘Fuck Ollie! Carlos, there’s a first aid kit near the fridge’ Max was shocked with how pale you were. He grabbed you and carried you to the couch while Carlos moved quickly to the kitchen for the first aid kit. You’ve been ignoring the pain the moment you got back as there were obviously bigger worries. Now that the whole ‘nope, nothing here’ scheme failed and you had Max here with you, the throbbing pain hit stronger.

‘Max...’ You couldn’t hold back your tears anymore as the sharp stabbing pain hurts more when Max touched your leg as he tried to remove the pants for you.

‘For fuck sake Ollie, where the fuck you’ve been and what the fuck happened?’ There were cuts and bruises from your knee to your ankle. Your ankle was all swollen, might have twisted here, which explained the pain.

‘She got hit by the bike, I hit her.’ Carlos came with a hot towel and the first aid kit.

‘How does a fucking bike cause this?’ Max was fuming, he stood up wanting to chuck away all the cotton full of bloodstains in frustrations. You knew he wasn’t angry at you, it’s just the injuries, blood and these bruises that have scared him. However, hearing him raising his voice the first time make you scared.

‘Impact Max, you drove a racing car.’ Carlos was cleaning all the wounds with cotton buds, fixing the hot towel at your ankle.

‘Hey, should we head to the emergency?’ Carlos lift his eyes and asked Max. Before Max could say a word, ‘Nah, I’m feeling better now. The hot towel is working fine for the ankle.’ You tried to reassure Carlos that it’s all under control with a smile.

It’s not a good idea to head to the hospital, Hollywood tabloids have been obsessed with Monaco and 2 Formula One drivers sending 1 lady to the emergency at this hour leaves a lot of room for their imagination.

Max went to the kitchen and got you a cup of hot chocolate. You took it to warm your hand and sip them while he stared at your legs.

‘Hey, Sainz. I’m good now, I could help myself with the bandage later.’ You said while looking at Max and hoping that he could understand how awkward it was for Carlos to be here. Best still you were half-naked with just a throw covering myself.

‘Max, I’m truly sorry I didn’t mean to hit your girl. Look it was an accident and there was something wrong the bike as I go downhill, I couldn’t see her it was dark as well. Please take her to the doctors if she’s not well and ...’

‘Sainz, it’s not what you think it is. I’m just here to visit Max. Don’t be sorry, it’s an accident.’ You spit it out before Carlos could finish the sentence. You smile at the two drivers while Max was frowning at you. Just, holidays and visiting your friend.

‘Hey Sainz, if you don’t mind, I’m a little tired. Maybe Max could help me with the rest of this and we all go back to bed soon? Sun is rising soon.’ You smiled and passed the empty cup to Max while looking at them, grinning like an idiot with puffy eyes and dirt stain on your face.

‘Sure, give me a call alright.’ Carlos turned to Max as he moved towards the door.

You looked at him and smiled as he apologized again and again for what has happened while Max walked him to the door. Max turned and saw you bending your body to remove the towel and put on the cool-aid. Must have been painful as you take a deep breath every time you tighten the bandage.

‘Ollie bear, let me help you.’ Max rushed to your side. ‘Hey, I’m good. Last one!’ He didn’t ask why you were out in the middle of the night; he kept the things back into the first aid kit.

‘Come let’s go back to bed alright?’ He lifted you up and walk you back to the bedroom. While he put you at the edge of the bed, you wanted to stand.

‘Ollie!’ You look at him as he frowned at you.

‘I just wanted to go to the loo, clean myself before we go back to sleep. I’m fine.’ You squeezed his hands. He then immediately lifted you to the bathroom, took you by a shock and you cling onto him tightly.

‘Ollie, I don’t think you could shower without … right come on.’ He took off his clothes and filled the bathtub with warm water. You were confused as he tried to remove your top and help you with your underwear, but you didn’t ask any question. He went into the bathtub and lie down there.

‘Come, sit on me.’ You quickly understood what he tries to do, you could sit on him while having both of your legs outside of the bathtub. He held you tight and lean back so you could rest on him.

Baby why do this when we are going back to our separate ways tomorrow. It makes parting more difficult than it already is.

******

‘Ollie! What time are you landing again?’ You were half awake when you pick up the call from your phone. Isabelle, your best friend who will be picking you up from the airport today. You figure out maybe you should just find some time and speak to Max about what you have in mind.

‘Hello? Ollie, you hear me?’ God. Yes. Max let out a heavy breath and turn to your side of the bed. He’s a light sleeper and Isabelle had definitely woke him up. You hang up the phone and quickly sent Isabelle your flight schedule via text.

** 9.07a.m. **

** Can’t Talk. **

****

** 9.07a.m.  **

** Isabelle D. **

** Bitch.  **

** 9.08a.m. **

** Love you too, See you later.  **

****

** 9.08a.m. **

** Isabelle D. **

** *middle finger emoji * *heart emoji*  **

‘Who again?’ He hugged you from the back and ask with his hoarse voice. You kissed him on the lips and told him it’s time to get up and get ready to head to the airport.

You didn’t tell him that you’ve got Isabelle to pick you up from the airport. He must have assumed that you are going back to Milton Keynes with him or he could drop you off at your apartment. Well, nothing was mentioned, nothing was discussed, we shall assume life is back as per normal then.

You slowly put your legs on the floor. You were thinking to yourself maybe you should just visit the doctor at the airport, get some pain killers and see how it goes.

You hold on to the edge of the bed and slowly move around by hopping, trying not to alert Max.

‘Fuck sake, Ollie.’ Max saw you doing some clown act trying to reach the bathroom. Well, groggy Max is now awake and yes, he is groggy. Groggy Max is leaving the bed to help you to the bathroom.

‘Max, I can do this myself. It’s okay.’ Groggy Max was groggier after hearing what you said. He lifted you up again and put you at the vanity top.

‘I want to pee...’ You shake his arm

‘Max, thank you.’ You kissed him on the edge of his lips as he got ready to brush his teeth. Thank you for everything sweetheart, everything. He looked at you with his blue eyes and continue brushing his teeth.

‘Ol, I think the car is here. I’ll get them to take the luggage, you ready?’ You’re more than ready. You just sat at the bedroom, looking at everything once more. Those memories that were created here, those sweaty bodies and sweat moan from Max when he was in you, smelling the pillow that’s drenched with his scent one last time.

‘Right. You ready Ol?’ Max came into the room and saw you staring at the carpet, holding on his pillow. He came in, wanting to carry you down. You buried your face at his neck, god will I be able to sleep alone from now onward, you asked yourself. He placed you at the backseat and go on to the car from the other side. You smile and reassured him that you’re just a little tired.

‘Max, I think we need to stop by the medical centres at the airport first, I’m fine. Just want to get some pain killers before we check-in.’

‘Cool.’ He answered you while using scrolling on his phone. Yeah, maybe this is not the best time now to tell him what has been running in your head.

Went to the medical centre, did a quick check and the medical officer requested you to head to the hospital if the swelling does not subside as he suspected that it could fracture as well. The centre does not have enough equipment to complete a full scan. Max got you a wheelchair and wheel you for the check-in at the VIP lounge, then board the flight together.

‘I can’t believe this is how we are ending our holiday.’ Max said as he pushed you to the lounge. ‘The only reason you couldn’t walk should be something I’ve done to you on the bed.’ he chuckled. You didn’t say a word after the examination till you board the plane. Well, same Max. This isn’t how I expected as well, you didn’t expect to end the holiday with a heartbreak too.

As the landing announcement aired, your heart sank to your stomach. You’ve not spoken to Max about anything.

Maybe at the lounge, right, later at the lounge while they delivered the baggage. That could be the only time to make it clear with him.

‘Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again’ The steward handed Max’s the luggage and open the door ready for both of you to leave.

‘Max, can I speak to you?’ You smiled at the steward, he nodded and closed the private lounge door.

‘Yeah Ollie, sure.’ He chuckled, looking at your ridiculously as this was such a weird request to him.

‘Max, I think we need to stop seeing each other.’ You said starring at the carpeted floor.

‘Ol you alright?’ He squeezed your arm.

‘Max, I think I’ve made myself clear. We’ll not see each other anymore. I’m done being your fuck buddy and I think it’s time that you focus at the upcoming race seasons and we should just meet at work and nothing more.’ You hold your fist tight as you looked him in the eyes and said these words.

He bit his lips resisting the urge to say something, but he was very angry as his veins were showing on his neck.

‘If that’s what you wish. Right, let’s go.’ He held your luggage, wanting to leave the room.

‘No. My friend is here to pick me up. I’ll see you around at work.’ You pushed his hand away from your luggage.

‘You thought through this?’ At this point his face was red. He raised his voice and asked you when you walked towards the door. You stop at his voice; tears were just flowing down your eyes.

No, do not turn back.

You open the door and walk out as quickly as you can and pay a tip to the steward requesting for his kind help to come with you with your luggage.

He didn’t come after you. Maybe you’ll forget about leaving him if he decided to run after you, you’ll give up whatever it is in your mind, he just needs to say the word.

No, you didn’t even hear him calling for your name as you walk further.

Goodbye baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Tadda ! It's Carlos' appearance chapter - Super Carlos Super Carlos Ayy Ayy Ayy  
> Thank you reading till the end, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone :)


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3  **

** England **

Long story short, the swelling didn’t subside and turns out that there was indeed a fracture at the ankle. You went to the hospital, they fixed a cast on your leg, and the doctor ordered for a month sick leave. You spoke to Andrea, your manager requesting to work from home since it’s not the busiest time at work, but she told you to just rest and forget about work.

Blessing in disguise, you don’t need to get back to the office and avoided all possible means to meet Max, unless he comes knocking on your door, which he didn’t. 

The first few days were legit hell, it was going through the breakup cycle all over again. The last time this happened was a few years ago. Your days could be sum into drinking any alcohol you could find within your vicinity at the dawn, crying at the noon and mad at Max in the evening for not asking you to stay, and then fall asleep all over again. The lack of endorphin due to immobility wasn’t very helpful during the fake breakup period. You missed how Max carries you around, you missed that night sharing the bathtub with him. 

Everything reminded you of him. The stale pizza, the overcooked toast, the bed, the sofa, the birds chirping, the cold winter breeze, everything reminds you of Max. 

Life was fantastic for Max, you saw Bradley’s Instagram, he’s now back working at the gym at 6 am sponsorship deals and posts on his Instagram, posing with the models and actress during one of the event night, having all the fun at parties and events that you have no idea about. 

Guess it’s you, you alone, and only you that couldn’t let it go. 

You lost count, is this the 5th or maybe 7th time after the Monaco trip, you lie down at the balcony sofa, crying and laughing at the same time, watching these silly faces Max made when you took a picture. This one was after the dinner you made, this one was when he’s fast asleep, and this one was when he brought you to the restaurant nearby for dinner. 

Max, I miss you so much.

This is what you have asked for, but you are no way near happy or satisfied when your wish came true. 

** 09.37p.m. **

** Hello :) **

** 09.38p.m. **

** How are you? :)  **

You went to the phone book and double confirmed that you didn’t block Max’s phone number. Is just that he never called or text. Well, he was doing the right thing.

** 09.40p.m. **

** Sainz here. **

** 09.41p.m. **

** Hello there. I’m good! Removing this bad boy next Friday! **

You sent him a picture of the cast. 

** 09.44p.m. **

** Fractured? Please let me know how much the medical bill is. I’m truly sorry.  **

You were not really in the mode to go one a conversation. You’ll reply tomorrow morning when you pull yourself back together. 

Wait, no. 

** 09.50p.m. **

** Btw, how did you get my number? *thinking emoji* **

** 09.54p.m. **

** Ah, Max didn’t tell you. He gave it to me. Met him in the Torro Rosso Dinner tonight.  **

He still kept your number, but he just didn’t call. Another tear escaped. Oh god, is this one of those terminal lucidity things that they were saying on Reddit? I’ve been doing so well coping for the past few days, tonight is just extremely difficult to stop crying. 

****** 

‘Here, for your healing in progress ankle’ Isabelle took the shot down. You decided to hang out with Isabelle at a bar tonight to celebrate the cast removal. The x-ray showed that there was still a fine tiny gap in between and there’s no need to put on another cast, just put on the elastic bands and you could start moving around again. 

‘We still got the bandage on but thank you.’ You took a shot down. 

‘So, are you ready to talk about the other injuries?’ Isabelle said as she scrolls through her phone, sounds casual but this was a careful act. She’s not talking about the ankle. 

‘Well, nothing major, it was just me, ending something before it got worst.’ You grinned while requesting another round of shots.

‘I just don’t understand… How sure are you that he doesn’t want to be serious with you?’ Isabelle looks at you. 

‘Bell, it tells. I guess falling in love is something you couldn’t hide, just like a sneeze, its reflex action.’ You said while starring into the bottom of the shot glass.

‘right... and?’ 

‘Well, I crossed the boundaries. I wanted more than just him on my bed. I don’t see the same from him and I think it is only right we stop before I turn into whiny attention seeking bitch.’

‘Whatever it is Ollie, I want you to remember that you deserve nothing less than the best in the world. So, fuck him if he isn’t reaching the standards.’ 

‘Aww, thanks. I ap...’ You were interrupted by a thick Spanish accent. 

‘Eyy, Bike girl.’ He is everywhere, Carlos Sainz is everywhere. Isabelle looked at you and smirked while she made an excuse to leave the table. 

‘Hey! What brought you here?’ Your brain just reminded you that you had left him on the seen zoned. 

‘Grabbing a drink with the boys. You want to come by and say hi?’ You turned and saw the Renaults and McLaren drivers gathered at the other corner table. 

‘Hello everyone. This is Max’s friend. I actually don’t know your name’ Carlos turned to you while introducing you to the boys. 

‘Hey guys, Ollie. There is no need to introduce yourself because I know all of you. I work at Red Bull, you might have seen me around.’ 

‘Yeah, some of us know her better because we worked together before.’ That’s Daniel, gave you a hug.

‘So Ollie, you’re the girl that Carlos knockdown with a bike?’ Lando asked. 

‘Yes, and I just removed my cast today.’ You smiled. 

‘Jeez, a cast? That sounds awful to me.’ Daniel looked at Carlos in disbelief. 

‘It was an accident. I swear.’ Carlos puts his hands up while explaining what happened that night. Glad he didn’t mention the part where he sent me back to Max's place.

** 9.53p.m. **

** Isabelle D. **

** I’m on my way home! Have fun.  **

** *brinjal emoji* *brinjal emoji* *brinjal emoji**brinjal emoji* **

‘You okay?’ Carlos asked as he saw you staring at the phone and typing furiously. 

‘Sorry, you were saying? Oh yeah, I’m good.’ You looked at Carlos while spamming Isabelle with the middle finger emojis. You’re in disbelief that Isabelle just left you here alone after buying you more than 2 rounds of shots. 

‘Alright, you gentlemen enjoy the night. I’ll see you guys around.’ Well, it’s a long day, and what’s the fun now that Isabelle has left, alone. 

‘Ollie, I’ll send you home.’ You tried rejecting him as it is really easy to get an Uber here, well he just got here. However, Carlos insisted and it’s beginning to cause a commotion, so you gave in.

‘Safety belts and address please.’ It was a quiet ride, Carlos didn’t strike any conversations, and you quickly dozed off during the journey and woke up to your phone ringing. It was an advertisement text.

‘Hope I found the right place.’ He leaned closer to you, helped you to unbuckle the safety belt.

‘Oh sorry, you should have woke me up.’ 

‘You’re too cute when you are sleeping.’ You can’t deny his accent is sexy, especially when he speaks with a soft voice. Also, he’s complimenting you. Blood rushes to your face making you blush, though the streetlights were dim, Carlos saw it. 

‘Hey.’ His hand was on your lap. 

‘Hi.’ You replied. 

‘Can I get a drink at your place?’ 

‘Yeah, sure’ He got down from the car and opened the door for you, placed his hands on your waist as you lead the way back to your apartment. 

‘Ollie.’ Right when the door closes, he pinned you against the wall. He leaned close and combed your hair. ‘Carlos.’ You know this too damn well. 

‘Ollie, you’re so cute and beautiful.’ You could feel his breath on your skin, tickling your right ear. It’s been a while since you have someone holding you like this, looking straight into your eyes with lust and desire. After the experiences with Max, you can’t seem to find the same amount of pleasure as before with the vibrators. 

The shots tonight gave you the Dutch courage, you put your hands on his chest, finger tracing down the shape of his chest. Guess it wasn’t too bad to have another dangerously good-looking man waking up on the other side of the bed tomorrow. 

‘This is for the Uber fare?’ You smile at him as he laid his forehead on yours. That’s a yes for him to move on to the next step.

‘This is for the medical bills.’ His hands went underneath your t-shirt. He kissed you on your lips; you kissed him back, slipping your hands on the back of his jeans, while his palm reaches your breast. 

‘Bed?’ He asked while parting from your lips, moving on to your neck and nibbled it, sending shivers down your spine. 

‘The room on your right.’ You led him on the bed, while he unbuckled his pants and remove his tops. The bulge was visible beneath his boxer. He crawled to you on your bed and kiss you fanatically while undressing the remains that were on you. You couldn’t hold back and moan softly while his hands were around your hips, removing your underwear. 

He was so hard you could feel it through his boxers as he leans on top of you, working on your breast. His tongue was so warm and gentle around your nipple, brushing his teeth on the tip before sucking them. 

‘Carlos ...’ you called out his name as you pull him closer to you, moving your body for the friction. 

‘Do you have a condom around?’ He asked as he bit the shell of your ear, sucking on your earlobe. 

‘I’m on pills.’ You tried to remove his boxers, but you can’t. You got lost in the pleasure as he slid his fingers inside you, trying to reach deeper. You clenched your muscles around his fingers. You moan each time he pulled out from you. These fingers do wonder. 

‘Honey you’re so wet already.’ He showed you his drenched fingers. 

‘I need you.’ You looked at him with tears forming in your eyes, like a little girl asking for ice cream. 

You hear him breathe deeply as he slowly slid his dick into you. His hands move up against your waist before he slowly thrust deeper. He pushed in deeper as he felt the little gush inside you, and you arched backwards asking for more. He found your sweet spot. 

‘Ahh, so tight.’ As he placed both of your legs on his hips and thrust sharper. Consistently hitting your sweet spot, you heard it so clearly, his body slapping on yours every time he enters, his hands squeeze your ass while you told him you’re about to reach. 

He lowered himself and placed a pillow under you, pushed his dick into you again while you run your fingers through his hair. You tried to open your eyes and look at him, as he looked at you intensely. 

‘Bunny…’ He leaned on top of you with his hands supporting his body. His head was next to yours. Your nipples were rock hard rubbing on his body, teeth, and tongues on your neck and the back of your ears, you hear him groan louder and louder. You tugged your fingers on his shoulders and told him that you are about to lose it. 

‘Fuck…’ He held your hips tight as you reach your climax slightly earlier than him, the contraction makes him gasping for air, and not too long after he released in you.

‘Fuh…’ He lied on top of you, slowly pulling out from you while kissing your forehead. That was so good. He knew how to take care of your needs no just hammering his way out. You wrapped your hands around his neck and look at him, all sweaty. 

‘You want to come to shower with me?’ You invited. 

‘I’m not so sure will it just be showering alone.’ He kissed you on your lips while carrying you to the bathroom. It wasn’t a shower alone, there was a second-round at the bathroom, and you’re amazed by his stamina. 

You woke up by the alarm clock and found Carlos spooning you. He didn’t get much of the blanket as you roll it all up. You tried to reach for his phone and your movement woke him up. You turned to him and realized that he was so cute and lost, must have been confused waking up in a foreign room. You ruffled his hair and kissed him. 

‘Your alarm went off.’ You said. He pulled you closer falling back to the pillow. 

‘Morning Chili.’ You adore him. 

‘Pick something else please.’ Sleepyhead but strong opinion. 

‘Then why am I bunny?’ You ruffled his hair again, the volume and texture are making you so jealous. 

‘Cause, you are cute, like a little bunny. Your eyes were red, you know… ’ Frowning a little while he replied your question. 

‘Well, I think Chili suits you perfectly, Cute, Hot, Carlos.’ You squeezed his bum and giggled while he took his revenge by tickling you. 

‘I got a day off today.’ He’s awake. You lied on his chest listening to his heartbeat while his hands lay on your waist. ‘So, what’s our plan?’ He asked. 

‘I could lay in bed with you, grab some breakfast.’ These morning cuddles warmed your heart, unlike the England weather. Chilli is the right name for him, he warmed people up. You’re just indulging yourself before it’s all gone and you’ll have the bed by yourself all over again. 

‘You’re not going back?’ You asked while playing with his fingers. 

‘You want me to?’ He squeezed your palm. 

‘Well...’ You looked up at him with a smile. At least he didn’t leave without saying goodbye. Everyone had fun. You could offer pancakes before he left. 

‘Hey, bunny. Let’s talk.’ He tapped on your arm, asking you to sit up. He turned your body facing his. 

‘I’m single and if it’s okay with you I want to give it a try.’ He looked with you earnestly, holding your hands. ‘You are cute, since the very first time I met you I’ve been attracted. If you are single and looking for someone will you please consider working out something with me?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Carlos made the move, and he got the girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. 
> 
> Thank you for your time :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I Want To Give It A Try.**

These are words you have wanted to hear from another person. You tried so hard to not put on a comparison between Max and Carlos, it’s not fair for both. You know it’s not fair to Carlos, to commit in a relationship with him while the night before you met him, Max was dominating your mind.

‘Bunny…’ Carlos wiped off the tears that roll down your cheek. You looked at him pouting trying to hold back the tears but the more you want to stop, the more you cried.

‘Bunny, listen up, hey … it’s okay. Let’s take it to slow alright.’ He lifted you up and place you on his folded legs, then rocked himself left, made you felt like a baby. Your tears drenched his shoulders. Your heart is so filled with Carlos’s sweet act.

‘Do you want smoothies or oats for breakfast?’ You turned to him with tears and snot all over your face. He laughed at you while rubbing them off with his thumb, kissed you at the forehead

‘I’ll make you some eggs, get something warm for breakfast. Before we get out of bed, you need to tell me do you have an extra new toothbrush here.’ You get up to the bathroom while he placed his hands on your shoulders, followed you.

‘Oh, mind a house tour after this?’ He hugged you from the back while you put on the toothpaste on both toothbrushes.

‘Bunny, you smell so good, I think I’m addicted.’ He sniffed your hair. Max was never a morning person, let alone these cuddles and sweet talks. Carlos is just melting your heart with these little actions. After washing up Carlos went to the kitchen and made scrambled eggs while you got some toast and coffee for two.

‘Bunny, you sure the butter is edible?’ You relied on food deliveries after you came back from Monaco. This butter was in the fridge since forever.

‘Should be. Has it turned bad?’ You looked out for the expiry date and it has expired for a month.

‘I’m sorry … I’ll just do a quick run to the store and get you another one.’ You showed him the expiry date indications. You put down your toast, wanting to just get him a new bar of butter.

‘It’s okay. Shall we go out for breakfast with a cup of English Tea?’ He tried to speak the British Accent. ‘Carlos, you’re so funny.’ You gave him a hug. These eyes and lashes on him, criminally beautiful. Both of you went to the bakery by the corner for a toast, didn’t ordered any tea cause both of you didn’t enjoy tea.

‘So, how’s your leg?’ He saw you putting on the bandage this morning.

‘Oh! Like I mentioned I removed the cast yesterday morning, but the doctor’s said there’s still a little gap though not too big of an issue. The bandages are to help the healing processes.’

‘Okay, when’s the next appointment?’ He took out his phone while he sipped his coffee.

‘I didn’t fix the schedule yet. I’m going back to work on Monday, thought of confirming it later once the work is taken care of. I’ve been away for more than a month.’ Carlos got deep in thoughts after your reply, you quietly finish off your meal.

‘Bunny, could you follow me back to my place after this?’ You look at him confused.

‘I’ll pack and move into your place. While you recover, I’ll drop you off to work.’

‘Does… this means you are moving ... in?’ You asked carefully.

‘It’s an hour drive from my place here, then 20 minutes from here to Red Bull Racing. Either I woke up an hour early every day just to drop you off work and drive to Woking or 3 hours earlier, to come all the way from Woking, drop you to work and go back to Woking.’ He put on a broad smile on his face as he said and his chins were on his hands, smiling like a little child.

‘Hey Chili.’ You reached out to hold his hands. ‘I have been living like all this while and I’ve kept myself safe and well taken care of. I’m happy if you want to stay at my place so we could spend time together, but there’s no need to trouble yourself to take care of me. I’ve gone through worst days Chili.’ You kiss his knuckles.

‘Bunny. I mean it when I said I want to give it a try. We are taking it slow doesn’t mean I’ll not do anything to tell you I’m serious in working this out with you.’ You must have some weird obsession with his eyes, within the past 24 hours, you’ve been cast by numerous spells just by looking into Carlos’ eyes.

‘It’s an hour ride from here, and do you think we have time for grocery later?’ You said.

‘Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!’ He pushed you out of the bakery’s exit and sang smooth operator loudly. Silly Chili.

‘God, bunny.’ While you strapped on the safety belts, he stared at you from the driver seat.

‘Ollie! You are in my car! You rejected me last night when I told you I could send you home. Ahh... unbelievable, now you are in my car.’ There is just so much excitement and fun when he is around, you almost have forgotten that he was always quiet on during briefings or press conferences. He leaned over and gave you a sloppy kiss.

‘Chili, time is running fast.’ You cupped his face and ruffle his hair. He held on your left hand the entire journey, while you just enjoy the scenery along, humming along to the song played on the radio.

_Today is gonna be a good day_

_Don’t care what anybody else say, oh-oh-oh_

_I don’t need a fortune cookie to tell me the way I’m feeling_

_Gonna be a good day_

‘Welcome in.’ it’s quite an empty house, there are not many decorations, some pictures on the wall got a simulator at the corner of the living room, workout equipment’s here and there. Guess McLaren got him this place and he has never really spent much time here.

‘Bunny, I could use a hand.’ You turn away from the photos and walk to his room, decent size master bedroom, nothing fancy. He took out his clothes and placed it on the bed, you helped to fold them into the bag.

‘Chili, you need socks.’ Packing was one of your strengths, been doing it for Max. Max just chucked everything into the bag and then got the hotel to iron it again for him later. After realizing how he doesn’t enjoy doing this, you volunteered to pack his items for him, never heard he complain about items left out, so you suppose you do a decent job.

‘Is it obvious that I didn’t spend much time here?’ After packing, he pulled you by his side, lying down on the bed.

‘Well I know you’ve been close to your family in Spain, this is just accommodation for work.’ You touched his nose.

‘Bunny, we should make full use of this bed.’ He hovered on top of you, saying it with a serious face.

‘I’m pretty sure the bed is very often used.’

‘Yeah but I want you to bless this one.’ He kissed you on the lips, slow and gentle. He’s getting hard again beneath the short, and you felt the burning desire. You turned over and got on top of him, kissing him on his eyes, his nose, his jawline like a priest performing a holy ritual, biting of the soft skin on his adam apples.

You slipped your hands under his shorts, stroking his manhood gently. His head fell back onto the bed, groaning as you slip your cold hand underneath the boxers.

You went down on him, felt him on your tongue, and wrapped it with your mouth. You sucked him real hard, hummed, and gave him the soft vibrations on the tip. He tried to move and push it in deeper, touching your throat. You licked the tip and hold the bottom with both your hands. Your hands moved up and down while your lips and tongue focus on the tip, licking the precum.

‘Ollie bunny.’ You tighten the muscles around your mouth, giving the already sensitive tip a little pressure and sensation. You felt his cock pulsating on your mouth, he started wanting you to take him in deeper, it’s deepthroated now. The first few were a little struggle as both of you tried to find the correct pace and he choked you a little, Carlos got aroused even more when he felt your breath on his balls.

His thigh trembled and he tried to pull out from your mouth, but you didn’t let him go. You held on to his thigh and grab on his back, keeping it within your mouth. Your tongue swirled faster on the tip. He groaned louder and louder, eventually releasing himself in your mouth. He quickly brought himself off from your mouth, bring out his own juice as well on the edge of your lips, while you lick it off with your tongue.

‘What was that bunny? You amazing sweet little thing.’ He quickly pulled a few tissues from the nightstand, help you to tidy up. His face was still pinkish from the pleasure.

‘I’m a little sore from last night.’ You sat on his stomach while he leaned on the headrest, you could see the movement of his chest, and he must have enjoyed himself.

‘You could have told me that.’ He hugged you at the waist looking remorseful. ‘I hope you like that.’ You kissed his nose.

‘Yeah, I love it. Do you want to join me at the bathtub? Bath and nothing more.’

‘Can’t say no.’ you smile and replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smooth operations continue, this is a short update. I hope you enjoy it, some midweek relief. 
> 
> Thank you for your time and reading, let me know your thoughts and idea as well :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

His alarm went off at 6, you turned around and buried your face on his chest. You almost forgot what it feels like to wake up by an alarm. It’s back-to-work day today. 

‘Buenos días, mi amor. 5 more minutes for you.’ He kissed you at the forehead and stroked your hair off your face. He woke up before you and head to the bathroom.

‘I’ll rather spend my 5 minutes like this.’ You didn’t stay in bed for the extra 5 minutes, got up went to the bathroom, and hugged him from the back while he brushes his teeth. 

‘I’ll text you later.’ You kissed him before getting out of the car. 

‘I’ll pick you up after work. Text me once you’re done.’ He said as you left the car. He was still there waving at you in the car when you’re about to enter the building. 

Carlos is god sent, he was the sweetest and kindness you’ve ever met. He expresses himself and his thoughts. Yesterday was a well spend Sunday with him, both of you went for the morning run together. He cheered for you, encouraged you to keep with his pace, make you breakfast after that.

He spent the afternoon watching some romcoms on the laptop with you. You knew he didn’t get the British humor but he still watched it with full attentiveness with you. He made dinner for two, popped a bottle of wine that he brought over from his place. His presence at the house made it so much more homely, it wasn’t just accommodation anymore. There’s a lot of cuddle and hugs from him, you enjoyed the physical touch from him and he had ways to fill your heart, through words and his unconscious acts. 

It’s different with Max. You never ask for anything in return during your days with him, but he was always on the phone, on the simulator, reading the magazines, watching the races, being with his buddies, spending time on the gym. You tried to fit into his schedule, you made yourself available for him whenever he is free, but you felt it’s always one-sided. You kept it cool, you learn to retreat to your own space when it gets overwhelming. You thought it was fine, just personality difference, and everyone expresses affection differently. Furthermore, there wasn’t any commitment, it just happened to be more-than-one-night stand, there shouldn’t be any expectations except on the bed. 

Now with Carlos in your life, things are so different. Maybe, just maybe, you thought to yourself you should get to know Carlos more, figure it out with him together, and move on from what you felt about Max. 

Perhaps it was from that point, you took the first step and moved on. 

First day back at work, running through the emails and handover topics. Catch up with the colleagues during the lunch session. It was supposed to be a quiet day until you heard Andrea speaking loudly on the phone. 

‘Team meeting in 10 minutes.’ Andrea dropped a message in the team’s chat. Not long later you saw Max and his assistant entering the meeting room, someone from the principal office was here too. 

‘Right. Before we start, welcome back Ollie.’ Andrea walked into the room, gave you a tap on your shoulder. She has a brown envelop with her. 

‘Hi Max, good to see you here. This must be yours, came into my mail.’ Andrea passed the envelope to Max. 

It was a stack of pictures. Picture of him walking into the hotel and kissing with Instagram stars and models. Not just one of them, there’s a few of them, these pictures are taken from different occasions with different angles as well.

Andrea distributed them around the table, you looked at these pictures. You saw how they walked hand in hand into the hotel, how the girls clanged on his arm and look at his side profiled with large smiled on their face, how she cupped his face when he kissed her, how his hands were on the edge of her jean. 

‘We have paid to get these back. I could image the header if they didn’t approach me first.’

_ EXCLUSIVE: Max Verstappen, Formula 1 driver shares a passionate kiss with an Instagram star at the hotel lobby.  _

_ Young Formula 1 driver Max Verstappen enjoys a passionate Public Display of Affection with girls. _

_ F1 Race Driver, Max Verstappen pit stopping on Instagram Stars  _

_ The race hasn’t stopped for Max! _

‘Goodness Max, you could at least wait for the keys. As if going to the hotel wasn’t suggestive enough, you need to give them teasers?’ Andrea said. 

Breath Ollie. Aside from the tense atmosphere, you could felt the pain from your chest. While you were grieving, hurting, he had moved on, moved on with so many other girls. Before you could even find peace with the memories from Monaco, Max had already changed multiple partners. 

‘Is the lecturing done?’ Max asked after awhile the room went quiet. Andrea was still unhappy, and Max’s attitude isn’t helping. She left the room, which means the meeting ended. You tried not to be distracted by the pictures that are on the table, took a deep breath, and stood up. 

‘Ollie.’ It’s him. 

‘Yeah, Max.’ You forced a smile and sat back down. There’s just the two of you now in the room. 

‘How’s the leg?’ He spoke to you as if the meeting 5 minutes ago didn’t exist. 

‘Good, recovering.’ You answered. 

‘You want to come over to my place tonight.’ You scoffed. No questions about where you have been, no explanation about the pictures, tears were forming in your eyes. 

‘Max, I’m sure one of them would find time for you tonight.’ You stood up wanting to leave. 

‘You left me at the airport, what’s wrong with you Ollie?’ 

‘Me? What do you want from me?’ You look at him in disbelief. 

‘What happened? You went out during the middle of the night, you got hit by a bike and you’re taking it out on me?’ He replied angrily. ‘So you’ll just walk out again?’ He asked. 

‘We are not talking about this here. Have a good day Max.’ You walked out straight while he tried to hold your hands but failed. 

** 3.49p.m. **

** C **

** This is your Uber driver, Mr. Hot Burning Sexy Chili. What time should you pick you up, Madam?  **

** 4.03 p.m.  **

** C **

** Heading back to our home :)  **

There were 2 unread texts from Carlos. Our home. Our. Home. It was my place for Max, but Carlos reminded you that you could always fall back at  _ our home. _ How the pictures affected you is a clear indication that as much as you thought you’re done with Max, you’re not. 

Give it time, you told yourself. You just need some time to unwind, find the right track back after revolving your world around Max for so long. 

** 4.10 p.m. **

** I’ll see you at 5ish, the same place?  **

** 4.55 p.m.  **

** C **

** Hi, please tip your uber driver later cause he’s here early.  **

** 4.57 p.m. **

** C  **

** Take your time. No rush, but I miss you. So maybe rush.  **

Silly boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> This is a short update, I’ll post another chapter tomorrow.   
> I hope you enjoy it, please share with me your thoughts :) 
> 
> Thank you, stay safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

‘So glad to have you back with us. If there are any questions just knock on my door.’ Andrea dropped the news that you’ll be going to attend a few interviews and commercial shooting with Max and Alex at the States, it’s a 6 days full schedule, Sunday till Friday. You understood how the team covered for you when you were away, so you didn’t want to negotiate on this. It's not the first time, you've been okay with traveling. 

‘Just a thought, shall we all go out for a mini welcome-back celebration tonight?’ Eleanor asked during lunch, most of the team members agreed without giving a second thought. 

‘Shall we go to the Tapas restaurant at Belford Street or the bar at Highstreet…’ The group proceeded on discussing a suitable place. 

**12.57p.m.**

**I’ll be going out for a drink with some friends from work.**

**01.03p.m.**

**Sent me the address and I’ll pick you up there.**

**01.05p.m.**

**It’s okay. Not sure what time it ends, I’ll uber home. xx**

**01.05p.m.**

**I insist.**

‘Hey ladies, can we join you here?’ You met Max’s gaze and immediately avoided it. He was with the engineers and Jake. Max sat down at your opposite. 

‘Hey gentlemen, we thought we could use your expertise. Do you all know anywhere decent for a mini gathering? Oh yeah, we are having a mini gathering to celebrate Ollie’s recovery, come join us.’ Sam extended the invitation to them. 

‘Yeah sure, count me in. Max, are you coming?’ Jake joined the conversation. 

‘Are you allowing me to have a cheat day tonight? I’m not gonna go dry tonight if it’s a celebration.’ Max asked in return. 

‘So, how’s the recovery?’ Max asked you. You were relieved that he played it cool after what happened yesterday in the meeting room. 

‘It’s getting better, the x-ray shows a tiny hairline, but the doctor says it’s not a big deal.’ 

‘Max, do you know where we could get some nice Tapas place around here?’ Eleanor asked across the table.

‘I do know a place at Laker Hill, about 20 minutes’ drive. Shall we just meet here and depart together?’ He’s coming, this surprises you. You thought he would not be flattered to join. 

‘Ollie, let’s go!’ It’s 5 pm, and you were still replying to emails. You saw Max’s Aston Martin at the entrance. You and Eleanor hop on to his car.

**4.28p.m.**

**C**

**Heading back to our home :)**

**5.10p.m.**

**I miss you so much.**

**We are going to a Tapas place tonight, you want any take away?**

Chit chats, catch up, jokes. It’s a fun night. Max was talking about the races and fool around. The engineers laughed as they recall some of the funny team radio moments. Everyone had fun. It wasn’t too bad after all, at least Max didn’t throw a scene in front of everyone. He did look at you, sometimes stared. You didn’t want to be bothered by it, just returned him a smile every time you caught him doing that.

‘Hey, Ollie! Where are you going?’ Jake called out your name across the table. 

‘To the loo, coming with me?’ Everyone laughed. 

‘I’m coming with you.’ Max put down his mug. Everyone just laughed it off, though it was another joke from Max. 

When you walked out of the washroom, Max grabbed your hand. ‘Hey, Max.’ You played it cool. 

‘Are you just going to treat me like another fucking coworker?’ He’s frustrated.

‘Max, I’ve said and made it clear, we should remain as colleagues.’ His hand gripped firmly on your arms and has no sign of letting go. 

‘Ollie, tell me what happened. I don’t understand this at all.’ 

‘Max, I didn’t want to continue like that with you anymore.’ You let out a heavy breath. 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Max, I’m done being just another girl on your bed.’ Tears were forming again, you remembered the pictures you saw yesterday. 

‘Ollie, those pictures happened after you.’ He held both of your shoulders firmly.

‘Does it matters Max? Are you proving to me that you got over me so soon-’

‘Bunny?’ You turn to the right and you saw Carlos. 

‘Oh hi, Max.’ Carlos looks like a little deer who ran into a human park, a little lost but also too late to run away. 

‘Bunny?! Telling me you’re done because you got yourself another driver.’ He said. ‘For fuck sake Ollie, if you were being thirsty and needed more than just one man in your life you could have just say it out like an adult. Threesome? Putting yourself now on the moral high ground? Who are you fooling Ollie?’ He scoffed and look at you ridiculously, pushed Carlos at the shoulder when he walked away. 

‘Jesus Max! Carlos, are you hurt?’ You rushed over to check on Carlos. Max left the dining place straight and everyone on the table was shocked and confused. 

‘I’m fine. Bunny you ready to go?’ Carlos asked.

‘Yeah sure.’ You went on to Carlos’ car and texted Eleanor that you got to leave early. Carlos was quiet the entire journey, quite an abnormal scene as he is always singing or sharing his day with you. 

‘Hey, I’ve actually ordered Squid with Chorizo take away for you. I’ll make that up for you some other days right.’ You placed your hands on his lap. 

‘Calamares Con Chorizo? How did you know I like that?’ He kept his eyes on the road while answering you. 

‘I just go with the lowest calories one. I figure you’ll like anything that tastes like home right now.’ You rubbed his knee with your thumb. 

‘Hey Bunny, you want to talk about what happened?’ He stopped you there. You should have seen this coming.

‘Well, how much did you hear?’ You asked carefully. ‘I wanted to use the washroom, I walk in and I saw Max holding you at the shoulder, I couldn’t hear much but he was unhappy.’ Carlos calmly gave an account of what he saw. His eyes were fixed on the road, both hands on the steering; he usually likes to hold your hands while driving but not tonight. 

‘How much of honesty are you expecting from me? Truth always hurt.’ It’s been just a few days meeting him, you haven’t learned much about him vice versa, you’re feeling unsure how much should you share. 

‘Everything.’ He said. 

‘Right, I’ve been with Max half a season last year, including an almost two months’ vacation at Monaco with him, that’s where you hit me with the bike. We were about to leave Monaco the next day and I was ready to end it with him.’ 

‘So you were not just visiting him for a holiday and got accommodation from him.’ He asked without many emotions. 

‘We …’ You lost word. You lied. You lied that night telling Carlos, you and Max were just friends. 

‘So I was not wrong when I said you both were dating.’ He continued. 

‘Carlos, we were not dating, whatever it is, it ended after the Monaco holidays. I’ve not been seeing him until I got back to work this week.’ He parked the car.

‘So you didn’t want to work things out with me because you like Max. The reason why you were crying so hard that day when I told you I want to work this out with you, is because of Max.’ 

‘No. I am working things out with you. I truly am Carlos.’ You denied the conclusion that he derived. It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t meant to be like that. You are working on putting the feelings for Max behind, you are trying. He didn’t say a word, his hands were holding on to the sterling tight, you could see the veins on his fist. 

‘I’m sorry, thanks for sending me home.’ 

It’s not going to work anymore, isn’t it? Whatever you said or explained will be twisted into what the listener wants to hear, you’ve messed up again Ollie.

You got down of the car quickly and ran back to your apartment. 

You knew you lost your sunshine, the person who warms and spoil you. 

‘Bunny!’ Carlos dashed out from the car and pushed the door open while you try hard to close it. You let it all out and cried, you couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. You are so tired and sick of everything at this point and you couldn’t find a way out. You hoped that Max could understand that you weren’t a whore, you prayed that what you sow into the relationship with Carlos could bear fruits sooner, but you lost everything tonight. 

No matter how hard you tried, you’ll always end up being alone in this busy city, you’ll never find someone here to leave a light for you.

‘Hey Bunny, I’ve got keys.’ You couldn’t help, you hug your knees and buried your face on it, crying out loud. Carlos managed to unlock the door but could only push a small crack as you were leaning on it. He heard you crying, it broke his heart. He stood there not knowing what to do 

‘Ollie, let me in please.’ He said again after he heard you stopped crying. You wiped off the tears, stood up and open the door and let him in. You went and wash your face, and tidy up. Carlos was sitting on the sofa waiting for you. 

‘It’s too late to drive back at your place if it’s okay with you do you want to just rest at the guest bedroom?’ You came out of the room with clean sheets. 

‘Hey hey hey.’ He stood up and came over, hugged you tight. 

‘I’m sorry if I pushed this a little too much, let’s all take a shower and calm ourselves down. I’ll be sleeping by your side tonight. I’m not going anywhere without my Bunny Ollie.’ You are exhausted, your emotions felt so numb, you just pat his waist and asked him to let you go. He was right, you need a shower, and you head to the bathroom straight without saying a word. 

Carlos saw you at already lying on your side of the bed, turning your back to his side. He climbed on and kissed you on the cheek and saw your eyes close. He knew you’ve not fallen asleep as the pillow under you was soak with tears, and tears are still running down. He regretted asking, he wanted to know what happened and why was Max so angry at you. He didn’t know there was something else, that may be at this stage it was too much for you, both the both of you. 

It feels like you are slowly crawling back to your little shell, and maybe you should never open up anymore. It’s always ending up in a mess. 

**06.51a.m.**

**I’ve left to work. Just keep the keys at the mailbox. Thank you for everything.**

Carlos woke up to the alarm and found your side of the bed empty, there’s no sign of you in the bathroom and kitchen. He took his phone and found an unread text from you. He walked out to the living room found his newly washed laundry folded and place on side of the couch. He tried to call you, but you’ve not answered the call. 

**07.05a.m.**

**C**

**Bunny, I’ll pick you up at 5 at the same spot. We’ll talk tonight alright.**

**08.10a.m.**

**C**

**Don’t push me away, we need more time and we will work on this. I’ll see you later.**

‘Hey, is everything alright?’ Eleanor came to your seat with a cup of coffee. You looked tired and the makeup isn’t covering it up. She must have come over to make sure things were okay after what had happened last night. 

‘Yeah, sorry I have to leave earlier last night but I appreciate your kind thoughts and arrangement.’ 

‘Oh come on Ollie, are you going to be all polite and well-mannered with me?’ 

‘It’s just so nice of you and I thought I owe you a proper thank you. Don’t worry too much about what happened last night, it was just a small hiccup.’ 

‘They saw Max and Carlos there, so you might want to be ready about this. I know they will not and should not approach you and ask further, and you don’t owe anyone any explanation, but you should also be prepared if there are any small talks about this.’ Eleanor was kind to remind you, the power of one’s tongue, especially at work. 

‘Don’t worry. Hey, could you help me to follow up on the reply from the …’ you didn’t want to dwell too much into what happened last night. Eleanor was right, you don’t owe anyone any explanation, but Carlos and Max are excluded from this. Carlos was right and he should know everything since both of you are working on a relationship and Max shouldn’t misunderstand anything especially about Carlos. 

You came out of the building and saw a security guard by the door of Carlos’s car. ‘Oh no, I’m just waiting for someone.’ You heard them speak as you walked closer. Mr. Johnson was the father of one of the engineers, the company has a wonderful policy in hiring retirees from employee’s family for simple tasks to keep them occupied. 

‘Mr. Johnson.’ You recognized the security. ‘Oh Ms. Oliver, is this gentleman here waiting for you? He’s been here for more than 2 hours.’ Mr. Johnson did not recognize that the person in the car was Carlos Sainz, a Formula One driver. Thank God.

Wait, did he wait for you for more than 2 hours here? 

‘Yes, I was late. I’m sorry, hope this has not caused you any trouble.’ You apologized. ‘Oh dear, must have been a busy day for you. Hurry up, your friend waited for you too long.’ You quickly hopped on to the car. 

‘Hey Bunny.’ Carlos kissed the back of your hands. He didn’t know whether kissing you on the lips was fine after what happened last night. ‘Hey.’ You said, trying to pull your hands back from him but you failed. 

‘You should have let me know you’re here early.’ He didn’t let go of your hands after the kiss, held it strong and you gave up trying to pull it back.

‘It is Friday, there’s nothing much left, so I just came back early.’ The truth was he's afraid that you sneak away from work again and avoid seeing him. He could only drop by early and wait for you. ‘I’ve made a reservation for dinner at downtown, shall we go back home and prepare for it. Could do a mini staycation there as well, hmm?’ 

‘Carlos …’ You tried to say something but couldn’t find the right word to formulate the sentence. You’re not sure whether a dinner date helped with the situation right now. You didn’t want to ignore that glittering pink elephant any further, if he is leaving there is no need for a farewell dinner. 

‘Bunny let me make it up for you tonight alright. It was my fault last night and I apologize again. Let’s go for a quiet dinner and we talk about what happened alright.’ You were surprised by how Carlos responded. You thought he would have seen you as a slut or a money digger, just a proper adult goodbye and nothing more. 

Instead, he decided to talk it out with you, it was a level of maturity that you never dare to step up to. You’ve been so used to avoiding all these conflicts and never have the guts to sit down and talk about what you felt. You leaned your head against the window, closing your eyes as you didn’t know what to say. 

As you walk into the apartment, your eyes were caught by the gift box on the table with a bouquet. There’s a card on the gift box, it was a crying chili. ‘Sorry bunny, will you forgive me.’ Carlos hugged you from the back and kissed the shell of your ears. 

‘You… you don’t have to do this.’ You don’t know what is the appropriate response, should you be happy that he decided to patch things up or should you be mad and unhappy that he is not going to leave you alone?

‘You don’t have to do all this, it’ not your fault.’ You didn’t tell him what happened between yourself and Max, Max had misunderstood him and he probably lost a friend. In this entire episode, he was the only innocent party.

‘I shouldn’t have let my baby bunny cry herself to bed last night.’ He turned your body, facing him, and pressed his lips on your forehead.

‘No. it was my fault. I thought you’ll be leaving me. I thought I’m going to lost my sunshine.’ You hugged him tightly, like a little girl who found her lost teddy bear. 

‘I’m not going anywhere without you baby girl. This I promise you.’ He kissed you tenderly on the lips. ‘The night is still very young and this is only a teaser. Please, let me make it up to you and we talk about it. Before that, please change into this dress I got you.’ He laid his forehead against yours, whispering. 

You can’t stop starring at him, he put on a navy blue suit with a white top underneath tonight and styled his hair. You could smell his cologne from the passenger seat, it’s sandalwood. He got you a white satin dress and the size fits your body perfectly, showing the curves but not too revealing. 

‘Hello. Reservation for two, under Norris.’ It was a Spanish restaurant in a five-star hotel. ‘Norris?’ You turned to him and ask, must be Lando. 

‘He recommended this place, also offered to help make the reservation in exchange for something.’ He answered while the waiter led us to a quiet corner. 

The view was breathtaking, luckily the weather tonight was perfect and you could see the night lights and view; It was a seat by the window at a secluded corner, it was quiet with brilliant ambiance, the perfect place for a Friday date night. 

‘I’m getting a little jealous that you’re eyes are no longer on me.’ You blushed. He caught you staring at him the entire journey but didn’t say a word. ‘It’s a beautiful place, I like it already. Thank you.’ You held both of his hands and smile. 

‘Yeah, I’m getting excited the moment I step in, I could smell the food and how they are playing Spanish songs. I miss Spanish food so badly.’ Moving to the UK must have been tough for him, you heard him complaining about the weather all the time. He must have missed home. ‘Chili, why don’t you order for me?’ You close the menu and he gladly took up the challenge. 

‘So how’s the food? You like it?’ You asked, knocking your glass against his. ‘Em, this is the best Spanish restaurant I’ve ever been to in the UK. Of course, nothing beat mi casa.’ 

‘Carlos, I’ll be away from the end of this month, the team is sending me to the States with both drivers for some work trip.’ You told him about the overseas trip and why you didn’t turn it down. It’s a trip with Max, though not just Max alone, he should know. He didn’t say anything after that and you were starting to get worried. 

‘My name is Carlos Sainz Vázquez de Castro, you would have known that my dad’s name is Carlos Sainz as well and Vazquez de Castro is my mama’s name. My birthday, the 1st of September 1994, and I work as a Formula One Driver.’ He took a deep breath and sat straight introducing himself. 

‘I’m currently single, I had 2 girlfriends previously. I broke up with the second one not too long before I decided to move to the UK. My family is still in Spain, papa and ma will visit me once a while, mostly on race weekend. Oh, I have 2 sisters as well. I read and watch a movie during my free time. Nice to meet you, Oliver.’ You look straight into his eyes and resist the urge to pull him over for a kiss. He is always doing things that touch the softest part of your heart, little things that nobody would pay attention. Every time he does it you have to fight back to urge to kiss him. 

‘I’m Oliver Brown. My birthday is on the 2nd of February 1995 and I work as with Red Bull Racing’s External Communication Team. I am currently single; I had 1 boyfriend during my university days and haven’t been into any serious relationship since then. I grew up with my grandparents, my parents passed away when I was very young in a car accident. Grampy left me the same year I started college and 2 years later Grammy past on as well.’ You felt the tight squeeze on your hands when he heard about your family members. 

‘Max Verstappen, was...’ you took a deep breath and continue ‘partner, and the only one after my university ex. There was nothing more than physical. I then realized I’ve developed feelings for him and I knew he wasn’t ready for commitments so I’ve stopped seeing him outside of work.’ 

‘I am now seeing a beautiful lady who is dining with me tonight, and we are working on to a relationship.’ He said with his eyes, determined but full of gentle and sweetness looking into yours. ‘I’m sorry for last night Ollie, I was just confused and wasn’t expecting Max to be involved. Sorry.’ Your eyes were all teary. 

‘I am now seeing a very handsome and sweet man, and yes I am looking forward to a relationship with him.’ He leaned across the table and tilted your chin, kissed you passionately. Tasting your lower lips again and again, 

‘I had reserved a room upstairs as well.’ He broke apart from the kiss and said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> This will be the weekday updates, so there will not be one on Wednesday. 
> 
> I’m not intending to write more than 25 Chapters, so the upcoming updates will be slightly longer and I hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

‘Don’t go, bunny.’ Carlos pouted as he held you tight, he sent you off to the airport that morning. 

Things had been good between you and Carlos. You learned so much more about Carlos, you shared so much more about yourself with him than anyone else. He reaffirmed you every day with words and actions that if both of you work together on overcoming obstacles, it will always be _Us against The World._ Every day with him was full of sunshine and rainbow, though it wasn’t always good, there are days where both of you tried to explore the boundaries, but even in those days, your heart remains full knowing that this relationship is reciprocal. 

‘I’ll promise to be back right on Saturday so you could buy me a cake alright.’ You ruffled his hair and kissed him on his lips. ‘I miss you already.’ He said, doesn’t want to part from the kiss.

‘Chili, I have to board this plane and that means you’ll need to let me go already.’ You whispered. He’s making goodbye so difficult. ‘Exactly why I am not letting you go.’ He kissed you one last time passionately, tasting the sweetness of you before you see him in another 6 days. 

‘Safe flight bunny, text me alright.’ He waved from the side of the car as you walk into the gate. Well, a little time away from each other will make the meeting again more meaningful and treasurable. 

‘Hey, Ollie!’ Alex met you by the gate. ‘Hi Alex! Ready to party in the USA?’ You jokingly asked, while walking together with him to the check-in counters. As this is a work trip, the private flight will make the 8 hours journey more bearable. 

‘Ayy, Max.’ Alex walked up to Max who was resting at the lounge with his earphones on. It will be 5 days and night with him, there’s no possible way to avoid him, the only option left was to be cool and said hi. ‘Okay, everyone is here, let’s go.’ Max gave you an insincere smile, those that reach the edge of his mouth but never met his eyes. 

**02.30p.m.**

**Taking off, miss you Chili boy**.

‘Max and Alex, let me just run through the schedule for these few days.’ You go on and briefed the schedule for them, highlighted a few notes so they were aware of what’s ahead of them these few days and what to expect. ‘There will be some free time, so you could enjoy the city if you wished to’ 

‘So, what time is the flight back on Saturday?’ Alex asked while he flipped through the schedule. ‘It’s gonna be 10 a.m. New York time for the both of you, I’ll board the night flight back on Friday night, so see you guys back at work on Monday.’

‘Wait why? Can we fly back on Friday night as well?’ Alex asked. ‘They told me we only got the air-control traffic clearing to fly back on Saturday, so I’m taking British Airways to get back on Friday. You guys could catch some sleep on Friday night, but remember time difference, so check your alarm.’ You decided to take a Friday night flight back so you could surprise Carlos.

‘You have something on Saturday? Friday night’s schedule ends lat evening.’ Alex asked as he flipped through the schedules that you have just passed to him.

‘It’s her birthday.’ Max said without looking up from the schedule. ‘Oh come on, Ollie! Spend it with us. Two handsome young man strip dancing to you, what do you think?’ Alex jokingly said, him doing strip dancing will be the last thing that you could ever imagine. 

‘Are you going to do it? Come on Alex, you can’t just make empty promises.’ He won’t, classy and proper English young man by blood. ‘Well, maybe Max will, right Max?’ Alex asked Max. 

‘Alex, he doesn’t even sing, not even in the shower, you’re asking little too much here.’ You put aside all the documents as you said.

‘I will. Yeah, so you’ll spend your birthday with me since I will be the only one dancing.’ He grinned. 

‘See!’ Alex got excited as he heard Max’s reply. Max can’t keep doing this sudden mood swings, he was cold to you a while ago and now he jumped into this strip dancing conversation. You can’t predict his responses and it often caught you off guard. 

‘I have plans, but I won’t reject an early birthday treat from two top drivers on the F1 grids.’ Nope, you’ve set your mind to go back and celebrate your birthday with Carlos. 

You did some reading, prepared for work along the journey. Alex had fallen asleep with his headphones and Max was still on his switch. 

‘Excuse me, can I have a warm towel, please? Thanks’ You requested, you just want to wipe your face put on your bandage, get some rest. 

‘So how’s the ankle?’ He removed his headphones and spoke to you. ‘It’s getting better, I’ve stopped taking the medicine but we still some time to… close the gap? That’s the F1 language.’ You smiled and turned to him. After another doctor's appointment, the doctor advised you to keep the bandage on for another month.

‘You are rushing back to celebrate your birthday, with him?’ He paused and finish off the sentence. ‘Yeah, thought of surprising him so I’ve decided to fly back earlier.’ The thought of his name reminded you how Carlos didn’t want to let you go earlier. Max didn’t reply after you. You put your things aside and was ready to lie down for a nap.

‘Do you have some time for dinner on Wednesday night? Just us.’ Max asked. 

‘Yeah I’m fine, let’s check with Alex when he’s up.’ 

‘Ollie, I mean me and you.’ Us, he was referring to just you and himself, this sounds like a very intimate way of saying something between you and Max, but there again it’s just another common English word. 

‘Well, you said you’re up for an early birthday dinner earlier on.’ He shrugged his shoulders. 

‘Yeah sure. Wednesday night sounds good to me.’ Maybe, you should speak to him. 

There isn’t a minute to catch a breather once the ‘wheel of actives’ started, the schedule was so packed and there were twice the makeup artist could only fix the drivers make up in the car, traveling in between two schedules and both drivers were sleeping like two babies. You felt bad for not negotiating a better schedule for them. Many drivers never enjoyed media duties, it’s the opposite of what they were passionate about. You were grateful that Max and Alex not only cooperate with the schedule and the production teams but also tried to make the best out of it.

**02.55a.m.**

**C**

**Morning bunny. Got myself a toast and I miss you spreading the cream cheese for me.**

You were awakened by the text alert in the middle of the night, there is a 5 hours time difference. 

‘Ollie Bunny?’ You called him and he picked up the call within split second. ‘I can’t use my brain right now to translate good morning into Spanish, but good morning honey.’ You spoke to him with your snoozy voice. 

‘Bunny, you sound so sexy with this voice. Argh, bunny I miss you so badly.’ You chuckled as you heard his frustrated groan, maybe Carlos is more of a bunny than you, the libido part. 

You chatted a while with Carlos, he’s been spending a lot of time with Lando and Rupert when you were away. He was still staying at your apartment and didn’t go back to his, he still called it ‘our home’ and you love it every single time when he said it. He couldn’t fall asleep at his apartment, so he decided to still drive back to yours. Knowing where he stayed, you could be sure that you wouldn’t return to an empty home when you board the Friday night flight. 

You couldn’t remember at which point you doze off, but the next morning when your alarm woke you up, the call log shows 2 hours and 49 minutes. 

**07.25a.m.**

**Can’t wait to be back and sleep in with you this Sunday, call you later.**

‘Max, last question of the day by your fans on Twitter, What’s your ideal type?’ The interviewer asked. 

‘This is a good question actually.’ He paused a while and started to think. ‘I think someone who cares for me, someone who is patience with me maybe?’ While he answered the question, for a moment you felt his eyes were fixed at you, but when you looked over he was speaking to the camera. ‘Right, thank you and that’s a wrap …’ The interview ended and that’s the last schedule for the day.

Both young drivers looked exhausted when they hopped on to the car.

‘I rather do a hundred laps down the field instead of these interviews.’ Alex said exhaustively. ‘Yeah, I rather watch you doing a hundred laps than answering questions, hang in there alright, 2 more days and you will go back to your hundred laps.’ 

‘Catch a goodnight rest tonight and look the best you could tomorrow morning, we got a commercial shooting tomorrow.’ You bid farewell to the boys upon arrival at the hotel lobby. 

‘Hey, I’ll meet at your 6 alright.’ Max said to you as he got down from the car. You were so caught up with work, you forgot about the dinner with Max tonight. 

Someone’s at the door ringing the doorbell while you were putting on your shoes. You answered the door and it was Max. 

‘It’s still early isn’t it.’ You asked. You thought you’ll meet him in the lobby. ‘Well, on time is late. You ready to go?’ He’s wearing a white polo tee with a part of khaki color pants, got his coat on as well, looking fresh and smart. The restaurant wasn’t too far away from the hotel, it’s a steak house. 

‘Happy early birthday Ollie.’ He raised his glass and clinked on yours. ‘Thank you.’ This was not the first time you were dining with him. However, something felt just not right. Neither of you initiated any conversation, mainly because both of you were exhausted but also, it felt strange to sit down again, face to face after so long, and all that had happened. 

‘You need to stop ordering well-done steaks, Ollie.’ Max said as the waiter served the meal. ‘I’m not a big fan of raw stuff, just don’t like these red liquids oozing out from my food.’ You clearly know that those red liquids are not blood, but it often reminded you of how your parents had passed away and it makes you sick. 

‘So how is everything?’ You changed the topic, keeping your mind away from the unpleasant memories. ‘Good, the car this year looks promising, I’m very confident with it. Training to get ready for the season, and I’m excited to be back on track.’ 

‘Fantastic news, so cheers to more champagne showers?’ You raise your glass. He raised his glass but didn’t say anything after that, the atmosphere wasn’t right the entire night. It felt like he had something else that he would like to address but at the same time avoiding it.

Max took a sip of his wine and starring into the glass as he swirled the remaining in the glass. You knew he’s going to ask something that shouldn’t be brought up tonight, you’re just too tired to handle questions from that topic. 

‘So Carlos. Both of you are dating?’ He finally said it. 

‘You can say that.’ you answered. 

‘Jake said there’s a McLaren dropping you off every morning, staying together?’ The restaurant was quiet, your brain seemed to shut down your hearing ability, couldn’t even hear the piano playing in the background, you can’t hear utensils screeching on the plates. Your ears were just amplifying his voice and what he just said. 

‘Yeah.’ You took another sip from your glass. Well, technically Carlos sent you off to work every morning because of your ankle injuries, but you know he’ll continue to do it even if you have recovered from the injuries. 

‘That’s fast.’ He commented. ‘So why didn’t you move in with me back then?’ He asked another question. 

‘Because you didn’t ask? Max, I don’t recall there was such a topic brought up back then.’ You looked at him. 

‘Well, you could technically just pack your bags and come over. It’s not like you have never spend a night at my place.’ 

‘There’s a difference between me spending a night at your place and moving in with you.’ He never got it. He never understood that there were things you can do and things you can’t when you’re just his friends with benefit. 

‘Ollie, we spend a month time together in Monaco, what’s the difference?’ Monaco, Monaco again. How many times much you open up this wound again and again and never let it heal.

‘Well, the difference is we were on holiday. You invited me over to Monaco and I said yes, and that’s why Monaco was okay, but it was not in Milton Keynes.’ 

‘For fuck sake Ollie, I didn’t ask you to stop fucking with me, why do you leave then?’ 

‘Max, if we are going to talk about this the very least, I expect from you is to raise your voice at this place.’ He’s getting worked out again. 

‘Fine. So, you were seeing Carlos all this time and that’s why he turned up that night in my place? Least he could do is get a room.’ He’s being so mean and every word he said stabbed you mercilessly. ‘Did the both of you put on a show for me?’ He took a large sip from the glass. 

‘Max, I think you misunderstood Carlos. You also owe him an apology for what you have done to him that night. I’ve only spoken to him after the accident, you were the one who gave him my number.’ You tried to explain. 

‘That’s not too long ago and you are now staying in with him? Come on Ollie, lie better.’ 

‘I’m not lying. You could ask Daniel. He was there when I met Carlos at the bar that night. He sent me home and we decided to try working on something together.’ 

‘You’ve decided to try working on something with Carlos and walk away from me? After meeting him at a bar?’ 

‘Yes, Max. Stop acting as if I’ve cheated on you. You didn’t bother texting or calling when I was living in hell, you spent every night with different girls on your bed. If there is anyone who is pulling this cheat card out here, it will be me. We were only fooling around, you didn’t want to get serious with me, someone decided to. Why am I at fault?’ You spoke what’s in your heart. 

‘Ollie, I was angry that you turned away from me. Those girls were nothing serious.’ He tried to reach out and held your hands.

‘Cut that off Max, I was one of those nothing serious girls as well. There wasn’t anything serious between us as well. So please, keep your hands off me.’ You held back the tears and walked away from dinner. 

If there was one thing that Carlos had taught you, is that love is something that you can’t hide. It’s more than just words, it’s everything else that they do. 

_Max, maybe someday you’ll find someone who could show you what Carlos has shown me. Someday you’ll find that one girl, you’ll do everything to make sure she’s happy and taken care of, you’ll make sure she felt loved and treasured, and she’ll do the same for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Saturday upload is here. There will be another chapter upload tomorrow as well, so stay tuned.
> 
> What do you think about Max’s reaction? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you for your time.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

‘Keep the change. Thank you.’ The door closing sound broke the silence of the night. You got down from the taxi with your luggage, saying a silent prayer in your heart hoping that Carlos didn’t go back to his apartment. You unlocked the door quietly, his shoes were at the rack and his keys were on the key hanger.

He’s here, a rush of relief washed over you. You sneaked into the room without your luggage and you were softened by what you saw. He was hugging your pillow as he slept on his side. Even when you were not around, he’s still turning to the side of your bed in sleep. 

You leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek, ‘I’m home sweetheart.’ you whispered to him. He’s still deep in sleep. 

Maybe it’s not a good idea to wake him up, you planted another kiss on his temple and head to the shower that’s at the guest bedroom to wash up before heading back to bed. 

You slowly pulled off your pillow from his embrace, he left out a small groan. ‘Hey… I’m back, you could hug me, sweetheart.’ There’s no way he’ll let go of your pillow. 

‘Carlos.’ You kissed him on the lips. You heard him groaned again, he rubbed his face on your pillow and felt back to sleep. Oh dear, you were not getting your pillow back unless you wake him up. 

You gave him another kiss, licking his lips with the tip of your tongue, your fingers ran through his hair. He is your ecstasy. 

Not too long after you felt he responded to your kiss. His eyes were still shut, hands were still hugging the pillow, but his lips were responding to your kiss. 

‘Chili, it’s me.’ You pulled away from the kiss. ‘I’m home, honey.’ He squinted his eye, fighting to open his eyelids. ‘Hey come on, I’m home.’ You rubbed him on his arms, you could hear him grumbled and looking very confused. 

‘Honey, it’s me. I came back early.’ You held his hands and kissed his knuckles. 

‘Dios!’ He sprung up from the bed. 

‘Hello, sweetheart.’ You laughed looking at his messed-up hair and reaction the moment he realized you’re sitting next to him on the bed. 

‘Dios, Ollie Bear! Te extraño tanto.’ He hugged you so tight if he doesn’t let go the next second you might be suffocated. 

‘Hello.’ You cupped his face and said, he seemed to be still lost of words, but his gaze never left yours. ‘Can you return me my pillow so I could catch some sleep.’ You pointed at your pillow and asked. 

‘I miss you so much.’ He said as he lied down by your side, his hands slip underneath your top, rubbing your back with his thumb while he sniffed you at your neck. ‘I miss you too, Chili.’ you combed his hair with your hands, this is one of the nights where you can’t resist kissing him. 

‘If you want to sleep, I’ll need you to stop kissing me because you’re awakening something else.’ He pulled your hands and put it on top of his boxers, you could feel his arousal. 

‘It’s a full day schedule today follow by an 8-hour flight unless you want me to pass out while you’re making love to me, you’ll have to tame him down.’ Your hand searched for his, intertwined with his fingers, bring it to your lips, and kissed the back of his hand. You laid your forehead on his chest and doze off within seconds to his heartbeat. 

‘Morning bunny, Feliz cumpleaños’ Carlos woke up before you, he hugged you from the back and kissed you on your bare shoulders. His hands were roaming on your body, from your stomach to your thigh, waking you up with his touch. 

‘Can we skip breakfast today?’ you turned to him and gave him a peck on this chin, while he sang you a birthday song softly, ending it with a passionate kiss that’s leaving you breathless. 

‘I’m having my breakfast in bed today, why should I skip.’ He put his legs on top of yours, pressing his manhood onto you. 

‘Kitchen’s closed today.’ You mumbled. ‘Well, I’m on a buffet, going to help myself with a big breakfast.’ He said jokingly, trying to undress you. 

‘Honey I miss you so much.’ His palm massaging your breast, while he nibbled your chin and shoulder. You didn’t stop him, but you closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep. That didn’t last long until a moan escaped from you. 

‘Let me make love to you my sweet birthday girl.’ He removed your underwear and slowly massage your clit, his mouth sucking on your nipples, while your hands reached to the back of his head and held him closer, enjoying the pleasure he brought. 

‘I love waking up to your kisses.’ You told him, that’s the only thing that’s making you homesick while you were away the past few days. 

‘I’ll make sure you wake up to my kisses every day, starting from today onwards.’ He said it into your ears while he hovered over you, sucking your earlobe, you gripped his shoulder tight as his middle finger entered the wonderland, which his thumb massage your clit. You reached to his aroused cock, stroking it gently. ‘Bunny, your hands are so cold.’ He moaned loudly.

He pushed another finger into you while increasing the speed of thrusting. 

‘Carlos please.’ your head pressed hard against the pillow from the sensation that he was bringing, you called out his name repeatedly, as you want him in you and not the fingers. 

'I'll give it to you.' He said with his husky voice.

You moaned in excitement as you realized Carlos went down on you, head between your legs. He leaned down and gave you a long lick on your clitoris, before letting his tongue in on you. You were begging for mercy at this point, legs on his shoulder. 

‘No, I want your dick. Please’ You couldn’t gather strength and pull him close to you, all you managed was lied down and called out for his name, again and again, allowing the primal impulse to drive you higher.

‘Bunny, you’re so wet.’ There’s no better angle to look at his little bunny other than this. Looking at her moaning out his name, between her legs seeing how she’s responding to the love his making for her. 

‘Then please, I want you.’ There were tears from the pleasures welling in your eyes. He came on top of you kissing your nose and forehead, licking the tears that are at the edge of your eyes as he slowly entered you. 

‘Fuck Ollie.’ He closed his eyes and breath with his mouth as he felt you sucking him tight and deeper. He thrust faster, feeling every small movement that he made in you heightened each other’s pleasure. 

He heard his favorite girl crying into the air in pleasure as he moved faster and faster. You called out his name as you felt nothing but the pleasure of him hitting the right spot, feeling like floating among the clouds, you clenched your fingers hard on his back. 

‘Let it out bunny, come with me. I want to feel you reaching it.’ There’s a warm feeling in you like your wall wrapped around his manhood tighter and tighter, he knew you were holding back. He thrust deep and fast, moving your hip with his hands, and soon both of you reached the climax together.

He pulled out from you, kissing your forehead and your cheeks while you lie on the bed, panting for air.

‘You like this one bunny? Hemm?’ He continued to kiss you on your neck and shoulder. 

‘You left me breathless.’ You turned to him and rested your head on his chest, allowing him to comfort and caressed you.

‘Happy Birthday, my love.’ He kissed you on the forehead. Did … did he just say, love? You look up to him. 

That’s the first time this word appeared between both of you. It’s always, miss you, like you a lot, wish you were here, but never love you.

‘I love you, Ollie. These few days without you made me realized I missed you more than anything, and I want to be by your side every day.’ This is crazy, this is way more breathtaking than what he had just done to you. 

‘You can’t just say things like this because I’ll believe it.’ You sat up and cupped his flushed face. 

‘Ollie, I love you. I need you to believe this because I would want you to love me too.’ He laughed as he tried to pull your hands away. It aches his heart knowing that the first reaction for you was to deny it or questioned it when someone said they love you to you. 

‘You could still take your time to navigate all this, alright. I’m doing everything out of my love for you.’ He rocked you left and right while you lie on top of him. ‘You look exactly like a little bunny now.’ He laughed again, looking at you with full of affection and gentleness. 

‘I’m hungry. So will my boyfriend buy me some breakfast?’ New vocabularies are just adding into this relationship. 

‘Boyfriend? Boyfriend! I’m a boyfriend!’ He cheered loudly. ‘Careful, you gonna break the bed!’ 

‘Hey girlfriend, so what’s the plan for today?’ You were unpacking your luggage at the living room and Carlos came out all freshen up. 

‘I don’t know, can we just get pizza and stay home?’ Your social quota has depleted, and you just want to stay home and rest for the weekend. Carlos sat down and helped you to sort out your clothes by color before putting them into the washing machine. 

‘Okay, if you don’t have any plan, I’ll figure out something for us? Do you want to go back to bed?’ He placed you on top of his lap and you leaned back against him. ‘I don’t know, don’t want to waste the day on the bed, but my body is demanding some rest.’ 

‘Let’s stay in bed maybe awhile more. Then we can go for brunch if you want, or I could make you some pasta? Then I’ll book ourselves a couple spa or massage, and then I’ll get us dinner. What do you think?’ 

‘Sounds good to me.’ You both stay quiet, enjoying each other companion. It’s rare to not feel awkward in silence with someone. 

‘Wait!’ You turned to him face to face. ‘Mr. Carlos Sainz, where’s my birthday present?’ Your legs locked on his waist, hands wrapping around his neck. 

‘Well…’ He looked left and right, trying to avoid the question. ‘So, Mr. Boyfriend, you didn’t buy me a birthday gift?’ You laid your forehead against his. If he had gotten you a gift, it will be the first thing that appeared in front of your eyes this morning. 

‘I did!’ Well, fair enough, he’s not one who will forget a gift. ‘It’s hidden somewhere, if you want it, you’ll have to hunt for it.’ 

‘Hey boyfriend, the treasure hunt wasn’t on the agenda list just now.’ 

‘Hey girlfriend, if you want it now, you’ll have to put in some effort.’ He tickled you at the waist and both of you ended up having a good laugh. 

‘I’m hungry.’ You pouted. ‘I saw a video of you cooking when I was at the airport, can you make that burger again, please?’ He busted in laughter. 

‘I can only make you a burger when we go back to Spain, I tried making it once at my apartment and the fire alarm went off...’ He went on and illustrated how he was trying to put off the fire alarm while running back and forth to flip the burger patty with fullness in expression, you had a good time laughing along listening to him. 

** *Ding Dong*  ** The doorbell went off and you looked at Carlos, both of you weren’t expecting any guest today. 

‘Happy Birthday Ollie!’ It was Isabelle, she came with a bouquet of sunflowers and a bottle of red wine. ‘Oh, these flowers were for you, the delivery guy asked me for direction so I just took it up for you.’ It was a bouquet of soft blue hydrangea, there’s a card on it. 

‘Oh wait, Hi !’ Isabelle finally saw Carlos who was standing behind you all the time. ‘Isabelle Davies.’ She reached her hand to Carlos while looking at you with a smirk on her face. 

‘Carlos Sainz, nice to meet you.’ Carlos helped Isabelle with the bottle of wine and the flowers.

‘Oh my damn god girl. What did I miss again?’ Isabelle said with a low voice that only you could hear her while she hugged you. ‘We are dating, don’t worry you miss nothing, still the first one to found out.’ 

You took a look at the card that was on the soft blue hydrangea, there’s a handwritten ‘Happy Birthday’ sign off with MV. It’s Max’s, you didn’t need to read the sign off to know it’s him, you recognize his handwriting. 

‘Seems like everyone got you flowers except me.’ Carlos stood behind of you, scared you off as he said. 

‘It’s Max.’ You hand him the card and smile faintly. It reminded you how badly the birthday dinner ended, how Max decided to turn a cold shoulder on you the last two days. 

‘Finally, it’s not just us for your birthday this year.’ Isabelle said as you sat down next to her. She reminded you that you had not properly introduced both of them to each other. 

‘Chili, this is Isabelle, best friend since university days.’ You reached your hand out to hold Carlos’ as you proudly introduced him, ‘Belle, meet Carlos Sainz, my handsome boyfriend.’

‘Please tell me he was the guy that I left you with that night.’ That night, that one night where your best friend decided to leave you at the bar with someone else. 

‘Yes. I’m also the guy that hit her with the bike.’ Carlos answered proudly with a grin.

He suggested visiting one of the cafés for brunch. ‘Sounds good to me, but please tell me is a driving distance so I could hop on an F1 driver car.’ That’s a very Isabelle statement. Carlos chuckled but agreed to drive. 

‘He’s not gonna speed here, also it’s a two-seated car.’

‘I have plenty of time today, I wouldn’t mind if we drop you off the café and hit the freeway. In exchange, I’m ready to offer some embarrassing story of Ollie during her university days.’ Traitor must be the middle name of Isabelle. 

**** 

You lie down after your nighttime routine, Carlos was waiting for you in bed, you snuggled close to him, lying on his arm. 

‘You like the present?’ It was a pearl necklace, elegant and gorgeous. You didn’t take it down and he saw it. 

‘Yeah, it’s beautiful.’ Little did he know, the best present that he has ever gifted to you was himself. This could be a hoax, maybe in another few more months the excitement had gone, different things had got into the picture and feelings might no longer be the same, but at this present moment, you were thankful that he had shown you how happiness could be so simple, how does it feel to love without losing yourself. 

‘I wish I could put you into my pocket and brings you wherever I go. I’m not sure could we still do this next month when the season starts. I want to go back on track and race, but I know once it starts, we wouldn’t be able to spend time like this anymore.’ Winter is ending; the new Formula One season was pulsating stronger and stronger each day.

‘One thing for sure is I’ll still get to see you every week even if it’s a race week.’ You reassured him. 

‘I’ll prefer to have my lucky charm with me instead of keeping it next to Max.’ He’s jealous, must be the flowers.

‘Do you want to talk about Max?’ You asked. He kept quiet for a while before answering you, ‘Maybe not today.’

‘I just want you to know that nothing is going on and if you want to know anything, you can always ask me.’ You spoke gently while your hand brushed his hair. 

‘Have you considered leaving Red Bull? Not now, maybe sometime later? Next year or something.’ The question caught you off guard; it was something that you’ve never taught off. You told him you don’t know, never taught of this at the moment. 

‘Some calls and discussions were going on, not just with McLaren but also some other teams for next year. It’s still a very early stage and my manager is looking into it.’ This was the first time he opened up the work topic with you, it’s something major for him and he wanted to share it with you. 

‘Do you have any plans?’ Changing teams for a driver could mean relocation, not just the pay but there’s a lot of other considerations. It would also mean him leaving London, going to some other countries like how he left his family home in Spain and moved here for McLaren. 

‘Not really. Bunny, I just want you to know, I did put you in as a factor to consider in all this.’ Right after what you heard, you can’t help yourself but tasted him at the lips. There’s no way you could express how touched you were with his words. 

‘Is either you stop it right there or you spend tomorrow on the bed, cause I swear that kiss is telling me to make love to you all night.’ He pulled back from the kiss and squeezed your waist. 

‘Thank you for hitting me with the bike.’ You slipped your hands underneath his boxer and stroke his love stick gently. That’s a green light for not getting out of bed tomorrow and the night ended with the most sensational lazy sex for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I have so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading them as well.  
> I’m not sure will I be able to upload on the weekdays for this coming week, but if I don’t it will be a double chapter upload over the weekend. 
> 
> Carlos is starting in P3 today! Good luck and all the best to him ❤️
> 
> Thank you for your time and please, drop me a comment if you have any thoughts that you would like to discuss with me. 
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> P2 P2 P2 P2 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

** Australia  **

The flight attendant turned on the lights for the cabin, the commotion around woke you up from your sleep. The cabin was ready to land in Australia, for the first Grand Prix of this season. It’s a 22 hours flight from London, couple more hours before you get to meet your sunshine. You’ve not seen Carlos for 2 weeks, that was the longest ‘separation’ ever for the both of you, but work has kept both of you occupied and left very little time to enjoy this foretaste of a long-distance relationship. 

The second week after your birthday, he began to get busy. Some days he’ll pick you up after work and have dinner with you then go back to his apartment as he had an early schedule the following day. He tried level best as a boyfriend to spend time with you, called you before he ends his day, take you out for dinner whenever he can. While you prepare dinner for him whenever you can, bake him some snacks, drop him messages whenever you miss him, or sent him puppy videos. 

Amidst the schedule that Carlos was having, his spirits were sky-high, he’s pumped for the race season. There were days that he sounded tired and exhaustive, nights where he dozed off before he could hang up the call, wake up for schedules very early but he never complains, not even when his neck sores and need you to put on patches for him. Rupert has done a fantastic job in training him, his body got more and more in shape, fit and buff but not overwhelming. The broad shoulders and arm made him looked fantastic with any sort of outfit, you saw photographs of him attending events on social media, and he looked like a real-life fantasy with those coats and ties. 

There weren’t many opportunities for you to meet Max at work, you’ve heard some gossips about him having a new girlfriend but you have never met him or them. Like all other drivers, both Max and Alex have been keeping their focus on the race, working on the car, discussing with his engineers and crew. 

Everyone including the cleaners at work turned on the fight mode. There is no bigger focus than to win, so we – 

Eat thinking about F1, 

Sleep dreaming about F1, 

Breath F1

Repeat.

** 1.21p.m. **

** Just checked in. See you for dinner? **

You dropped Carlos a text while you wait for the elevator at the hotel lobby. Both Red Bull and McLaren happened to stay in the same hotel For this race, so even if he doesn’t have time for dinner, you’ll still have the chance to meet him around. 

‘Bunny Ollie.’ Carlos called you and right at that very moment, the elevator opened up. ‘Hey, boyfriend.’ You took a step back and finished the call. A person was walking out from the elevator and it was Max. He stood still for a second when he heard you said ‘hey boyfriend’ but he walked away when he realized that you were on the phone.

‘Daniel is throwing a party at his place tonight, do you want to come with me?’ You said yes, decided to join him for the party because you knew that’s what he wished for. Carlos had wanted to go public with you, but he had been taking it slow, didn’t want to rush things. It started with him breaking the news to his family members and a few of his close friends, Lando was one of them and then video calling his parents. Since you haven’t met any of them in person as his girlfriend, you thought Daniel’s party will be a good opportunity. 

‘Ola bunny.’ You opened the door and finally, you met your favorite human. He hugged you tight and lifted you as he walked into your room. You asked him to put you down before he ruined your dress. 

‘Can you redo the lipsticks again, I want to kiss you so badly.’ You made the first move because you want him as badly as he does. Wrapped your hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips, sucking his lower lips, feeling his breath got heavier on your cheeks as his hands reached to your bum and squeezed them hard. 

‘A Spanish french kissing an English girl in Australia, when will the United Nations giving me an award for maintaining world peace?’ You missed his dad jokes, you missed him so badly. You pulled away from his hug and take a good look at him, from head to toe. 

‘I miss you Chili.’ You almost teared up when you said you miss him, it felt so good to know your beloved has been safe and doing well. 

‘Miss you too bunny, miss you so much.’ He pulled you back to him and planted a forceful kiss on your forehead. ‘Are you ready to go?’ He asked. ‘Let’s go.’ You reached your hands to intertwine your fingers with his, it felt amazing to feel him again.

Daniel owned a huge mansion, it was surrounded by trees and the neighbors were far apart, a perfect place for a party with a pool and a sunbathing deck. You knew drivers were making a lot of money, but this is the first time you get to visualize it yourself. Max owned a decent apartment, but nothing like a huge mansion. 

You saw the lights and cars parked along the driveway, but you don’t hear a lot of noise and loud music. You turned to Carlos and asked how many people you should expect. 

‘Just the drivers and his crew, I don’t think he is inviting everyone on the grid as well.’ Carlos answered. You silently hoped that there were other plus ones here tonight. You’re getting nervous, felt like you’re about to go on stage and present a speech or something. You squeezed his hand, he gave you an assuring smile in return. 

‘Caaaarrrrllllooooossssss.’ A voice from the other side of the pool attracted both of you. 

‘Laaannnddddooooooooo’ Carlos responded in return. 

‘Ayyy, Ollie. Heard a lot about you, finally, I could put a face to this name.’ He hugged you.

‘Hello, pleasure to meet you as well.’ It’s the first time you spoke to him and you already liked him, such a nice chap. 

‘I think Daniel is inside, you might want to go in and grab a drink as well.’ Lando pointed a direction for both of you. 

‘Who is this lovely lady here?’ Daniel who was fetching some beer for his guest saw Carlos walked in with you. It’s been a while since you last met Daniel, still the same old charming Daniel.

‘Hey man, thanks for inviting us.’ Carlos hugged Daniel.

‘Hey Dan, how are you doing?’ You smile at Daniel and took the bottle of beer that he handed to you. 

‘Never in my wildest dream I could imagine you dating a driver, should have made my move if driver was your thing.’ Daniel said. Carlos was wrapping his hands on your shoulder, jokingly told Daniel to back off. 

‘Charles is here with Charlotte; Nico is somewhere by the pool I guess, did you saw him? Please just feel free to roam around. There’s a barbecue stand at the garden behind, other food over there on the kitchen top, help yourself please.’ Daniel’s smile is as good as infectious, can’t imagine him being such a fierce competitor on the grid with the other drivers. 

Took both of you a while to finish the introduction, Carlos couldn’t hide his happiness whenever he introduced you as his girlfriend to someone else. It wasn’t too hard for you to join in any conversation as you are part of the industry and you’re background has been a bonus. 

After a few drinks, you’ve joined Lando at the table with a few of the crew while Carlos was still chatting with someone else.

‘Thanks for the Spanish restaurant recommendation.’ You sat right next to him.

‘Oh, you’re welcome. I’m glad that I know Spanish food better than Carlos.’ He joked about it.

‘Just landed today?’ 

‘Yeah, do I still smell like an airplane?’

You chat casually with Lando about the new race season and some of the new regulations this year, he shared his thoughts with you, you were surprised by his maturity. He sounded way more mature than anyone of his age. Lando has always been a very bubbly young  _ child  _ on the grid, he associated himself with the Twitch streaming, Youtube and memes, it did get him more fans, but also there had been remarks made whether as it cut out for this sport or he is just overrated. There’s no reason not to love him, he breathes fresh air into this sport at least he managed to get Carlos to open up. 

‘Teammate!’ Lando’s cheered brought your attention to the entrance. It was Max walking in with a lady. Is this  _ THE  _ girlfriend?

‘Lando!’ Max gave him a solid hug and just smiled at you. You reached your hand out to shake the lady’s hand and introduce yourself.

‘Hello, I’m Sophie.’ You noticed she was wearing a couple bracelets with Max.

‘Hello, Ollie. Heard from Max that you are working in the Red Bull as well?’ She initiated the conversation. Max and Lando had walked into the house, you and Sophie followed along as she continued the conversation. From the introduction, you learned that she’s in her university who just started her modeling career, seemed very nice and friendly. You understood how it felt walking into a party not knowing anyone, it would be heartless to not try to speak to her and ease her down. 

You saw Carlos was having a chat with Charles nearby the kitchen top, Lando and Max was heading there as well. Carlos met you at the eyes and you walk over to his side, he slipped his hands on your waist subconsciously.

‘Try this one.’ Carlos fed the chicken skewer into your mouth. 

‘What did I do to deserve this public display of affection?’ Lando said as he is the only single one among the four drivers. You blushed immediately as this was something that Carlos has been doing all the time and you got so used to it, forgetting that this isn’t home and there are other people around as well. 

‘You could have the same thing tonight if you didn’t spend all your time in front of the PC.’ Charles said to Lando before he turned to you and introduced himself.

‘Trust me, Ollie, you don’t need to introduce yourself. Anyone who knew the last name of Carlos would have heard about you, Carlos wouldn’t shut up about his girlfriend. Oh what should I get her for her birthday, this is such a nice place I’m going to bring Ollie here, I can’t stay back too long I have a dinner date with Ollie.’ Lando mimicked Carlos as everyone burst into laughter, including Max and Sophie. 

‘Shut up Lando. You’re just jealous because you are single as fuck.’ Carlos tried to defend himself, while he gave a quick peck on your blushing cheeks. 

‘Oh no no, Carlos I’ve heard all these statements as well and we are from a different team.’ Charles joined Lando.

‘Come on Ollie, let’s get away from these bullies.’ He wrapped his arms around your shoulder and walked away with you.

‘Hey, leave Ollie here, you can go.’ You heard Charles said as Carlos brought you away from the group of drivers. Carlos brought you to the sunbathing deck that was on the second floor, it was much quieter. 

You’re enjoying the view, allowing the summer warm breeze to brush through you. Carlos hugged you from the back, resting his head on your shoulder and hands wrapping around your waist. ‘You jump I jump.’ He said and you chuckled, he loved his movies. 

‘I didn’t like how Max looked at you tonight. I don’t know…’ he sighed. It surprised you at first but giving another second of thought, you shouldn’t be surprised. 

‘He’s with Sophie now, didn’t you see how Sophie was clinging to him.’ You turned facing him, allowing him to bury his face on your shoulders. 

‘They even got a couple of bracelets, should we get one?’ It must have been difficult for him to handle these emotions, he grew up in a loving family, and his parents were beyond loving as husband and wife, jealously is not a familiar emotion for him. You lifted his head and cupped his sweet face. 

‘Chili, I love you. I love your smile, I love how these beautiful wrinkles show up when you grin, I love your jokes, I love how you held me in your arms every night, how you kiss me every morning, I love spending every day every minute with you, I love you and don’t let anything tells you otherwise alright.’ 

‘Spend some time with me at Madrid after the Grand Prix, please?’ You could see badly he wanted you in Madrid from his eyes. 

‘Sure, I need a break from work, and spending time with you in Madrid sounds good.’ You went through his Instagram one of the night when he was not with you, his family house in Madrid seems like a perfect place for a short getaway. 

‘Are you feeling much better?’ Just to make sure he’s okay to go down and join the crowd. ‘Not really, but I want another bottle of beer and more chicken skewers.’ 

‘I’ll stay by your side tonight.’ It’s another side of his that you’ve never seen, the very soft and vulnerable look he had in his eyes when he told you how he felt, he had been your pillar of strength, your support system for so long you’ve forgotten that he only a human who also wants to feel special and loved by his girlfriend. His feelings were valid, it was out affection and love for you, and this was another leap of intimacy between both of you.

You gave him a soft kiss on his lips before holding his hand firmly, head to the drink area. 

Carlos joined the boys for a FIFA game at the gaming room later, Lando and Max were setting the game up. You told him to look for you at the sundeck once he’s done since you don’t understand a thing about football, spending some quiet time after the long flight at the sundeck sounded more interesting to you. 

You took a bottle of cider and have the sundeck all by yourself before Daniel joined you.

‘Hey.’ Daniel sat down beside you at the edge of the sundeck. ‘It’s a very nice house. Thanks for letting me in.’ Well, Daniel didn’t invite you, he invited Carlos, you’re technically a trespasser. 

‘Oh come on Ollie, just because I’ve changed to another team you don’t need to act like you don’t know me.’ Daniel said. 

‘It’s been a while isn’t it, didn’t get to see you around as well, it’s crazy to realize that we practically have all the chance to meet each other weekly but we just never bump into each other anymore.’ Daniel was the easiest going person to work with, as long as it doesn’t interfere with his race or the performance of the car, he will say okay to every arrangement made. 

‘So, tell me about you and Carlos. The last time I've checked, Max told me you were with him in Monaco.’ You almost chocked on the cider when you found out that Daniel knew about you and Max. 

‘Another proof that Netflix has been bullshitting in their series. They painted you and Max as rivals but you’re the very few that he opened up to.’ You said. 

‘We can get the legal department to send them a warning letter later, but spill me the tea.’ 

‘Max and I have this little thing, which I’m not going into details. I don’t know, I wanted something more, something exclusive, just having him all for myself after some time. I knew he wasn’t ready for that, so I left.’ 

‘Why said so?’ Daniel asked while keeping his gaze at the lights afar. 

‘He never told me he wanted me except when we were on bed. We spend nearly two months at Monaco, just us. But there are nights I woke up and found out his phone was still flashing like an emergency light, girls calling and texting in the middle of the night. I knew he wasn’t seeing them in Monaco. I just… can’t help but wonder am I one of these girls some night when we were not together.’

‘Ollie, you knew what fame brought us. I’m not condoning his acts, but why didn’t you speak to him about it if it bothers you.’ 

‘Dan, it’s always me making the first move with Max. I’m not objectifying myself, but if Max had the same desire as he has for the podium, the story will be very different.’ You take a big gulp of cider. ‘Carlos was different; He told me he will be patient with me while we work on a relationship. He drops me a text out of the blue just to share with me something he came across on the street, send me a meme that the fan-made for him, brings me to his friend’s party.’ There’s no right or wrong, but the way Carlos expresses his love to you was how you always wanted it. 

‘Big girl here wants to be loved too.’ You chuckled at your own statement, cliche. 

‘Ollie, Max isn’t one who gives up this easily. If Carlos is the right one, I think you need to speak to Max.’ Daniel said, if there is anyone who knew how competitive and determine Max is, that will be Daniel.

‘Dan, I’ve done what I ought to. I’ve seen more than enough photographs and evidence to tell me that Max isn’t in lack of girls. Tonight is the last nail in the coffin, if I ever have any feelings left, even a tiny bit, its death.’ You did a sign of the cross, blessed is the bold soul who loves and longs for no return, may you, rest in peace. 

‘You went through a lot, didn’t you? What has Max done to you? ’ 

‘Nothing but a good solid lesson.’ You knocked your bottle with his.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I’ve been really unwell this week, hence a single chapter update. Another one this Wednesday, so please stay tuned. 
> 
> We have soft Carlos this chapter, a couple bracelet wearing Max (he doesn’t look like one who will wear this), Lando & Charles as well. 
> 
> Tell me what do you think, I’m writing the very last chapter already. Just dilemma on whether should I continue on as a series or should I start a brand new one. 
> 
> Thank you for your time & stay safe !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
**QUALIFYING**

The sheets were intertwined as the alarm went off; your head was against Carlos’s bare chest as he rested his arms on your waist. He reached out to his phone and turned off the alarm, kissing you at the top of your head. You groan softly as he left the bed. 

‘Good quali morning.’ You hugged him from the back while he was combing his hair. It’s the first qualifying of the season, you saw the fire in his eyes after the Free Practice yesterday.

‘Am I your favorite driver or someone else?’ He asked. This territorial side of him was showing more and more prominent. 

‘Carlos Sainz, my one and only favorite driver. Send it today alright.’ You tiptoed and kissed him on his forehead. 

‘I’ll see you later. Good luck kiss please.’ He pouted like a little kid, ready for a kiss and you can only you kiss him hard. 

You’re not having any relax schedule today as well. Got to get ready for 2 short interviews and a team picture session. You’ll have to be around with the red bull drivers for their briefing and standby for a few short interviews around. 

You waited for both the drivers in the lobby. Max has Sophie tagged along with him, there’s enough space in the car so it’s perfectly fine. 

‘Good morning, best of luck today.’ As usual, you run through the schedule with them the first thing when they hopped on the car. It’s been a habit for Max and Alex to keep their headphones on after your briefing, guess everyone is holding their breath for today. 

It feels so good to be back on the circuit, it feels like everything is breathing again. The team garage was back working on things, the familiarity of the air wrench sounds and seeing the engineers on their suits reminded you how much you enjoyed working in Motorsport. The fans all around the circuit with the team t-shirt, people cheering every time a car passed by with drivers in it, this is truly spring. Max rolled down the window when the car approached the entrance, you heard the cheers from the fans, screaming and cheering Max and Alex’s name. 

‘Young men, one last thing before you put your heads down, sign these photos for me please.’ You handed both of them a stack of driver cards. ‘Can I have one of these?’ Sophie asked. She’s been tagging along the whole morning, but you somehow forgot about her existence as she’s so quiet all long. 

‘Take all you need, these are for fans.’ You said. You got everything you need, completed all the work and your stomach reminded you that it was lunch time. You went to the cafeteria by yourself, sit down and grab a potato salad with a bottle of juice. 

‘Can I join you here?’ Sophie asked.

‘Yes, please. Is this your first-time experiencing all this?’ You asked her with a smile. Although you wanted some alone time, swallow everything and squeeze some time to meet Carlos at his driver’s room, but it's rude to deny her wishes. 

‘Max’s room has a selfie of both of you.’ Sophie looked innocent but sounded so cold when she made that statement. 

‘Is there something you want to say?’ You asked. 

‘Are you still sleeping around? Will you mind backing off at Max ?’ She put her phone down and Looked straight in your eyes. 

‘Hey Sophie, whatever happened between Max and me has been long ago. I believe you met Carlos at the party that night, we are very happy and I hope the best for you and Max as well.’ If there’s a time machine, you would want to just go back to a minute before and denied her request of sharing the table. 

Race weekends are no bullshit weekends. You took your juice bottle, left the salad which you barely eaten at the table and walked away. You headed towards the McLaren’s garage, roaming around at the front, and hopefully, you met your favourite driver just like all the other fangirl, except the fact that you were working here and you were on your dark blue Red Bull uniform. 

You decided to drop him a text, you can’t just walk into his room via the garage. 

**12.14p.m.**  
**I’m nearby your garage.**  


‘Bunny Ollie.’ You heard him from the back after several minutes. He led you in via a different route to his room. You don't want to be stoned death here, neither would you want to be seen as trading trade secrets, you kept your head low as you followed Carlos’ lead. 

He was getting ready for his ice bath and before he stripped himself naked he saw your text. 

‘I love you, do your very best and I’ll see you after the race again alright.’ You said as you held his hand tight. 

‘This is strange but exciting. Why does meeting you here feel so different and I’m excited for no reason?’ Carlos said.

‘Hey hey hey, focus. I’m not here to distract you. I’ll wait for you back in the hotel room later alright. Be safe, good luck.’ He held you tight with his arms and kissed you passionately before leading you out again. 

You went back to the team and prepared some materials and questions for the post-qualifying interviews. You’re still hungry, decided to hang around at the cafeteria to see if there was any sandwich left for you to munch down while you prepare the scripts. The salad was delicious, what a waste and Max must be accountable for this. 

It wasn’t too long later, lights out. It was quite a show, the pace and speed that Max delivered was good. The result for qualifying ended with Max in P3, behind both Mercedes, Carlos was in P4, Alex in P5, Daniel in P6, and Lando in P7. It’s another fierce race again tomorrow. 

‘Max, tell us what do you feel or any thoughts about tomorrow?’ A reporter asked. ‘We are confident, it will be quite a show tomorrow as we have seen good pace today, we will focus on closing the gaps with the Mercedes but I'm sure the cars behind will be pushing hard as well for tomorrow. Thank you.’

‘Hey, you did fantastic again.’ You handed Max his drinking bottle. 

‘Thank you. Ollie, can we just go back to the room. I’m not feeling quite right.’ He sounded very tired, not the usual Max after a good qualifying race. 

‘You ok? Come on let’s go.’ You followed him back to his driver’s room, open the door, and saw Sophie was waiting for him there. 

‘Max! You did awesome!’ Sophie launched herself onto Max but Max stopped her with both of his hand. 

‘Do you want me to get the doctor?’ You helped Max to sit down, ignoring Sophie who was shocked by Max’s reaction. 

‘Yeah please, also could you please help to get her out?’ It’s pretty weird to hear a boyfriend speaks like to his girlfriend, but that's how Max spoke to Sophie and he doesn't have any intention to take back what he said. He just ignored her presence and spoke as if she can’t hear him. ‘Sophie maybe you could grab a drink for Max at the cafeteria, I'll get the doctor here. Thank you.’ 

‘No no, Soph you go get the doctor, I don't need a drink. Ollie, you stay here. Thank you.’ Max said. 

The doctor came by not too long after, Max had a mild fever. Considering that it will be race day tomorrow, just paracetamol and warm water bath, there’s no other prescription. The team decided to have the debrief immediately so both drivers could rest and focus on the race tomorrow.

‘Sophie please monitor his temperature, anything please call the doctor immediately, this is the phone number. This is the medicine, please take it in another 5 hours. Please make sure he gets out of the bathtub before the water turns cold. ’ You got everything settled down for Max back at his room, got him into the bathtub, bathrobe next to his hands, handed everything necessary to Sophie.

Sophie stood there like a statute, not knowing what to do and how to make sure Max got what he need. It’s almost frustrating that Sophie has no sense of urgency in this, you’ve no time to explain things to her, and you just want to get everything done and ensure Max will be ready to race tomorrow.

‘Hey.’ While you go near to the door and wanted to leave, Sophie stopped you. ‘Yes, Sophie.’   
  
‘I didn’t know comm colleagues now also get the drivers into the shower and all.’ She’s being snarky.   
  
‘Hey Sophie, if you have something in mind just spilled it out. It’s a race day tomorrow and I have tons of stuff to get done, if my driver doesn't turn up on the grid tomorrow, I’ll have more work to handle. While you didn’t play your part as a caring girlfriend, I’ll have to step in.’ That’s it, you decided to draw the line as you lost the patience. 

‘Yes, Max and I had this thing and that was long ago. See a therapist if you have any self-confidence issues. Thank you.’ You walked away without turning back, didn’t care what she thought and how would it hurt her feelings.   
  
  
  
  
4.37 p.m.  
You did splendid today! I’m back in my room, text me later.   
  
  
6.37p.m.  
C  
Parking now. Will you room service yourself to my room, please?   
  
‘You did amazing today, I’m so proud of you.’ It’s been a habit for both of you, having little chat before sleep.

‘Rot for me again tomorrow. Even if I overtake Max, rot for me. ’ Once a while, he does let his guard down and his insecurity shows up. 

‘It goes without saying Chili. You’re my favorite on and off-grid alright.’ You kissed him on the forehead, caressing his chin and beard. 

‘I love you.’ He grabbed hold of your hands and kissed it as you tugged in closer to him. 

***   
**RACE DAY**

‘See you later bunny, love you.’ Carlos planted a kiss on your forehead before he left for the day. 

‘Morning Alex. Did you rest well?’ Alex was the first one who came down and met you in the hotel lobby.

‘Yes, more than ready for the race.’ Alex has always been in a difficult position, you felt bad for him. He has been delivering the results that were expected, it was because of the decision that the management made last year, and he was constantly put in a place of comparison and doubts. You admired the courage that Alex has, kept focusing on the game, and had not allowed these voices to speak loud in his head. 

‘Max and Sophie are here.’ Alex said. 

‘Hi Max, are you feeling better for the race today?’ That’s THE question. 

‘Yes, couldn't be better, ready for a podium today.’ Competitive spirit, that the sign that he was ready for the game. 

The day started with a video shooting and a fan event. There are a few short interviews in between, all of these will need to be completed within the first three hours upon reaching the circuit, before the drivers get ready for the race prep session. 

By the time when the media duty has been completed, it was already lunchtime. After the experience yesterday, you’ve decided to grab a take away and eat it alone somewhere. 

**12.25p.m.**  
**Alex, would you mind if I eat in your room with you or something**. 

**12.26p.m.**

**Alex A.**  
**Sure thing.**  
  
That’s the only place that a _wild_ Sophie wouldn’t be appearing. To your surprise, Alex had company in his room as well, it was none other than Max. 

‘Oh I didn’t know you have company Alex.’ You said. ‘I’m charging both of you rental for these seats here in my room.’ Alex replied. 

‘This will sound rude but will Sophie turn up here?’ You asked carefully looking at Max. ‘You can consider this safe space, no Sophie seen in the perimeter.’ Max replied. 

‘Are you here to avoid your girlfriend?’ You popped the bottle of juice and took a sip. 

‘Space, is this why you didn’t eat with Carlos but ended up in my room right now?’ Alex said. 

‘Alex, if I wouldn't receive death stare roaming nearby the garage I would walk in and eat with him.’ You opened up your sandwich and took a bite. 

‘Oh look at you Ollie, are you drowning in the sea of love?’ Alex asked. 

‘If there is something that I need to drown today, is the champagne shower alright?’ Well, you didn’t specify whose champagne, could be from the Red Bull or the McLaren, didn't lie to Carlos and you are still rooting for him. 

It feels good to be with them, like friends having a casual chat. You couldn’t remember when was the last time that you’ve sat down and talk to Max like friends, without all the unnecessary tension.

It was the final hour before the race starts, the drivers were on standby mode, all geared up at the garage waiting for instructions. You’ve only met Carlos from far today, didn’t manage to squeeze any time out and meet him at his driver room, and it was too late to leave your team and head to his. He wouldn’t have his phone with him by now, wouldn’t make sense to call him. 

**1.27p.m.**  
**Be safe out there, love you my Chili boy, Vamos!**

‘It’s lights out at the Australian Grand Prix!’ You heard Crofty’s voice announcing the start of the race. It was a good start for both Max and Carlos. Carlos was trying to push on the first turn and close the gap with Max, while Max was not letting the second Mercedes driver any room to breathe. 

20 laps down, one of the Ferrari had a DNF due to engine failure, Max was still in P3 and Carlos at P5 after a pit stop, he proved himself with his overtaking skills and worked back on the position to P5, Daniel was ahead of him, and it will be challenging for him to return to the position he started with. 

You read on Twitter how the other team radio has complained about Haas’ drivers driving dangerously. 10 laps later Grosjean’s car spun and subsequently crashed into Checo. Both Max and Alex complained about the debris on track but the safety car was not deployed. It was the last 5 laps, Carlos overtook Daniel, trying to close the gap with Max. Max was flying, he was on the fastest lap, and it will not be easy for Carlos to overtake and end it with a podium.

Checkered flag! Max was on the podium for P3, he did his very best to get in between the Mercedes but it was what it was. Carlos kept the P4 position, put on a few very good overtaking moves that made the crowd cheered for him. 

You were with Max getting ready for the track interview and the podium celebration, there will be a post-race press conference sometime later but you couldn't hide your smile when saw Carlos jumping out of the car. It's the first race of this season, though it's not the first time you seeing him in his driver suit, but it would be a lie if you said this was not a special moment. 

‘Max, give me a minute.’ You tapped on Max’s shoulder and asked for a minute. You went and squeezed Carlos’s hand, telling him that you were so proud of him. You didn’t wait for his reply, quickly went back to stand beside Max, but turned to him and gave him a wide smile. 

‘I didn’t get a wide smile? I got you the champagne shower you asked for.’ Max asked. ‘Thank you for securing our job bonus, please let this continue throughout the entire year alright. Well done Max.’ You said and patted him at his shoulder.

‘Joining us for the party? Or we will see you at McLaren’s party?’ Partying with Max is not a topic that you want to visit. ‘Christian might sentence me to treason if I turn up at McLaren’s party. Please now focus on how to answer this question.’ You handed him the questions set. 

When the press conference ended, it was almost evening. Max was nowhere to be seen after he left the hall, there’s nothing else that needs your attention. You took a slow walk back, now the adrenaline drains out, you are beyond exhausted. 

First race down, 20 more to go but it has already set foot to be the most unforgettable one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 
> 
> Take care and stay safe :D


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

** Spain **

Time is a very different concept for the motorsport industry. This industry looks beyond seconds and the working days and hours are not the most common ones. With the blink of eyes, 7 races down. Up next will be the Spanish Grand Prix which you promised Carlos to stay back and spend time with him before the next race at Monaco. 

There’s not much time for the both of you to be consciously working on the relationship as work has worn both of you out. Both of you discussed and agreed that he should stay at his apartment more instead of driving back to yours, if there were back to back races and he's back to London in between. It’s not like he spends a lot of time in London now, even if he was, he had been spending it all with the car and mechanics. 

Carlos was off to a good start this season, he’s making himself known for the late breaks and overtaking skills. This has resulted in more serious discussions and offers were tabled for him. The trip back to Spain was for him to finalise his decision on this topic, at least move forward with the discussion. 

Max was still the highest discussed world championship contender who's not in a Mercedes, delivering beyond expectation this year, pushing all odds that came along his way, and focused on winning.

You didn’t see Sophie after the first race, didn’t want to get nosey about these. Alex told you they broke up immediately after that week and the reason remained unknown. Max was being very nice to you, the same old Max whom you knew, funny off the grid, brutal with witty comments during interviews. 

You met the drivers from other teams more often, Carlos takes you to some of the gathering and dinner. There hadn't been any serious discussion or ideas of him putting things out for the public, his fans, or the media. He takes on this matter, which you agreed to was to let things flow automatically. Taking group pictures in any social setting or interaction online will not be avoided, quoting his word -  _ I’ll do what a boyfriend normally does.  _

The common and unspoken understanding was if there is anything that caught his attention and arose any need to clarify, he’ll do so. It’s not a secret, but both of you don’t see a need to expose too much of personal matters to the fans. 

Is another travel day with a busy schedule, you were flying private with both drivers as there was a sponsorship event before heading to the airport. You’ve been exhausted by the time you settled down in the cabin, changed into a T-shirt and a legging, got all your makeup removed after the flight took off, fell asleep before you finished your glass of champagne. 

‘Could you get her a blanket?’ Max said to the air stewardess, starring at you who dove deep into dreamland. Max missed every single second when you’re around by his side, starring at you sleeping soundly now made him missed your soft whine when the alarm goes off, and yet you will get up without hitting the snooze button. 

Max reminiscing the time he had with you, where you were all his, your eyes will never turn away from him, you’ll give him all you could and make sure he’s well taken care of. Small gestures that he got so used to without realizing- water by the bed after a party night, someone carrying his favorite gum, refilling the coffee grinder with beans, always has egg in the fridge. It’s not like he couldn’t manage all this by himself, but he realized how much of you was there in all this, you could be found in any part of his day. 

‘Max, did you spoke to her about it?’ Alex who wasn’t too far away asked. 

‘What? ’ Max answered. 

‘Max, first I'm not blind. Second, you need to tell her that you like her. She can’t read your mind.’ Alex said. 

‘Alex, I’ve done all I could. It was alright before I did anything, it changed when I spend time with her during the off-season, I ate whatever she cooked without complaining, took good care of her as well, I don’t know what else I need to do for her to understand that I want her in my life.’ Max said softly as he pulled down the shades by his window. 

‘No, you need to tell her. We all know how much of a douche you are ...’ 

‘Those girls happened either before or after I met her. You can’t blame me for that right?’ Max replied. 

‘Max you’re not getting it. You need to tell her verbally that you like her, a lot.’ Alex explained. 

‘What’s the point? She’s never been any happier in her life than now.’ Max leaned back on his seat, closed his eyes and put his headphones back on, cutting off Alex before he could say another word. 

He wanted to do it right in his way while the bright smile you had on your face everyday was keeping him back, the smile was a prove of how happy you were, happiness that he knew he didn't give it to you when he had the chance. 

****

‘Thank you. Please be at the circuit on the day after tomorrow, which is Thursday at 10 am, local time. I’ll meet you both at the circuit alright.’ You got your luggage and turned to both the drivers. There’s always a day for the team to travel, settle down and rest, so activities are always planned with a gap day in between. 

You’ve got the team to not booked a hotel room for yourself, Carlos has a small place very near to the circuit and you agreed to be with him there during the Grand Prix week, making up to the little time spent ever since the race season started. For the following week you'll follow him back to Madrid to spend time with his family at his parent’s place. 

He promised to pick you up from the airport, but you don’t see him around at the arrival hall. 

‘Ollie, do you have a car picking you up or anything?’ Max asked as he saw you being a little lost by yourself, not sure where to head to while looking around. 

‘Carlos is supposed to be here anytime soon. I’ll just wait for him at the cafe there.’ You replied while your eyes continue to look around for the only Spanish man you knew in this country. 

‘We’ll wait with you then.’ Alex said.

‘This must be the most expensive private security service one could ever engage.’ Both drivers, top of the grid decided to keep you accompanied. 

****

** 02.46p.m. **

** Give me a call when you arrived, I’m at the cafe next to the arrival hall.  **

‘Ollie!’ You heard Carlos’s voice after you ordered drinks for yourself and the boys at the counter. Before you could turn around and search for him, you smell the familiar scent belonging to his crashing into your nose; he hugged you so tight and lifted you in front of everyone. 

You laughed so loud and clung onto him tight, oh dear, just when you taught you wouldn’t miss him more, there’s always a new dimension to it. 

‘Sweetheart put me down.’ you cupped his face, looking at this wonder of God’s work. 

‘Miss you, bunny.’ He kissed you on your forehead and squeezed you hard with both of his arms as he hugged you. 

‘Oh, love birds. We’ll bill you for the security fees Carlos.’ Max said. You quickly explained to Carlos the Red Bull drivers kept you accompanied while you couldn’t spot him around. 

‘Thank you very much. I was looking for a parking spot for half an hour.’ Carlos kept his hand wrapped around on your shoulder. 

‘Yeah yeah, dinner is on you alright, little king of Spain.’ Max said as he got ready to leave the cafe with his drink in his hand. 

‘Thank you, guys. Call you in for dinner soon.’ Carlos said as his fingers intertwined with yours. You parted ways with the Red Bull drivers and followed Carlos to his car. 

Carlos was excited, he couldn’t keep his hands away from you, rubbing the back of your waist, your arm, occasionally touching your backside, kissing the crock of your neck.

‘Hey hey hey, I know what you want but we need to get back to where you stay alright.’ You stopped him because he started slipping his hands to where it shouldn’t be. 

‘What?! Oh, Ollie you little pervert. I was just happy that you came and be with me in Spain.’ He put on the innocent look on his face. 

‘You sure Chilli? Just happy?’ Hopped on to his car as he fit your luggage in the booth.

‘Yeah just happy. I’m not a pervert like you.’ He pulled the seatbelt for you, leaning close to you again, and kissed you softly on your lips.

‘Alright Mr. Sainz, message well received, no undressing each other later alright.’ Someone’s not going to be too happy for what he said. You held his hands which he placed on your lap and kissed his knuckles.

Carlos drove out of the airport and has been a great tour guide, introducing you Barcelona, telling you the buildings and scenery that’s passing by the window. It’s no secret that he has so much pride in this land. 

‘I assume there’s a guest bedroom-’ you were surprised at the interior design of his apartment. It’s an apartment with great natural lights, windows everywhere, it was something that you always loved and wanted, something like the IKEA catalog. You felt in love with the house the moment you open the door. Everything is white and grey, wooden furniture is the common theme for all the space. You walked into the house, appreciating the view at the balcony. There’s a wooden shelf case on both sides of the TV, showing the different types of trophies and pictures of his family members and dogs. 

‘You love it?’ He hugged you from the back, wrapping himself over you. 

‘I love it. It must have been difficult for you to cramp yourself with me in my small apartment.’ Your apartment was always wet and humid even with the air dehumidifier. There was nothing fancy at your place and you didn’t spend too much time decorating it after moving it. 

‘It's not that bad, the one at Woking isn’t any better because you’re not there.’ You felt his breath tickling your neck, 'I miss just spending time with you, just us doing nothing' He said.

‘I love it here, the lights and how warm and cozy it is here. England is always wet and humid, it’s so comfortable here.’ 

‘You can have the keys to this place if you want.’ He said as his hands move towards the hemp of your legging, while he kissed you tenderly on your neck and shoulders. 

‘Hey watch your hands.’ You turned to him as he pressed his’ crotch closer to you. 

‘Watch them finding your sweet spot?’ He is nothing than a teaser.

‘I miss you so much. It’s crazing some days to miss you this much.’ His hands reached to remove your t-shirt and unbuckled your bra. ‘This looked amazing on you but I’m sorry I need them off.’ He guided you slowly to the bedroom while removing every single piece of clothing on you and himself, getting rid of all that was between both of you. 

‘Chili, it feels so good to touch you again.’ You head arch backward as his lips sucked on your collar bones, moving his hands on your breast and hip.

‘Tell me how much you want me bunny, tell me.’ You could felt his desire rising, the urge and need for him to make love to you. He’s holding them back, wanted it to be sweet and loving with you, wanted to be patience so that he doesn't hurt you. You were ready for him, he knew it when he felt it all wet down there, exchanging kisses as a manner to express how badly both of you need each other. It didn’t take long for him to thrust his fingers into your fold, started with his middle finger first, then adding on with his index finger as you break away from the kiss and moan his sweet name. 

You moaned his name while he kept his eyes fixed on you, seeing you craving for his touch, driven by the pleasure having him touching you in your sweetest spot. Your senses seemed to be performing at its peak, you could see the movement of his chest, you could hear the sound of his fingers moving in you, the wave of pleasures coming from him took over you, leaving you moaning for more and calling out his name, again and again. 

You reached out for his manhood and guiding it to the entrance, you want him to be in you so badly it’s almost frustrating but he was not giving it to you, it seems like he had a plan.

‘So wet, bunny. We have all day, take it slow.’ Carlos pulled out his index finger at the very moment your wall clamped on it hard. You groaned at it, breaking away from the kiss and begged him to stop teasing. He told you that he will not be giving it to you anytime soon, though you kept asking for more, more than just his fingers.

You pushed his fingers out, kissed him passionately on lips, first his lips, then moving onto his nose and eyes, and licked his jawbone, nibbling his adam apple, biting and sucking it softly, worshipping this art piece of God. You lowered yourself to meet him, rubbing onto his manhood finding pleasure through the friction. 

‘You want me so badly, I swear I fucking loving it.’ He finally gave it to you, sliding his tip into your slit before he held you by the hip and followed your rhythm and pace. You heard the sound of two bodies slapping against each other, pleasuring tears rolling down from your tight shut eyes. 

He moaned, ‘how have I been living without this for weeks.’ He lifted you and put a pillow under you, pushing himself deeper into you, sending you on another wave of surprise and pleasure. You reach your hands out to the headboard for support while his right hands held on your hips tightly, rocking you hard and his left hands massage your breast. 

He read your expression, he knew you are close to climax as your wall tighten against him.

You’re feeling it, the sensation was building inside you, you couldn't gather any strength from your back, your waist, your legs. He helped you to move your hips by placing both hands on your waist, moving you down whenever he thrust deep in you. 

You’re about to hit the cloud nine. ‘Chilli, I’m … I... coming.’ Your eyes shut tight, feeling his love stick pulsating in you, hitting the right spot at every thrust without a miss. 

‘Yes, this is it, let it out on me bunny, cum for me bunny.’ He tried to prolong the orgasm by continuing the thrust while you were gasping for air, driven by your primal instincts. 

He’s not slowing down, thrusting deep and hard, laying you back on the bed without pulling out, he can't, you orgasm clamped around him tightly, didn't allow him to slide away. You wrapped your legs on his waist, allowing him to push closer, bending his body onto yourself while you kissed him passionately. 

‘Bunny, oh fuck..’ Every time when he is about to release, he'll lose his rhythm, it's difficult for him to stay focused with each thrust when his mind has turned cloudy. 

'Ahh, fuck. It's coming, oh Bunny.' he released himself while you reached another height with him. Both of you panting for air after the hot heated ceremony, the lustful scent filled the room. He collapsed right next to you, kissing your hair while you clung onto him, not rushing for a shower.

‘That’s the welcome home party for my sweet bunny.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It’s been awhile, got to live up to my tags so I hope you enjoy the welcome party and Max who was clearly friend zoned. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you have any thoughts about this chapters.
> 
> P/S: You can find me on Twitter (Lemonde_Y).


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 ** ****

‘Ollie, I’m home. We got friends here tonight.’ Your day ended earlier than Carlos so you came back to the apartment first without waiting for him. Carlos kissed you at the lips and head to the washroom at the bedroom while you turned and saw there were other visitors at the entrance - Daniel, Max, Alex, and Lando were here. 

It was awkward when you met Max’s eyes, right after the kiss with Carlos. You quickly avoided it by heading into the kitchen. 

‘Hey. Let me grab you all some drinks.’ While you handed each of them a bottle of beer/soda. Lando who knew the place better than you do help to fix the Xbox and got the boys occupied. The quiet evening went out by the window the moment they all arrived, they were joking around and laughing. 

You weren’t expecting any guest tonight, you thought it was just a quiet night before the Free Practice tomorrow.

‘Carlos… I hope you know there isn’t enough food in the fridge.’ You walked to the bedroom. You weren’t feeling the best, didn’t enjoy this surprise, but definitely, the emotions arouse from a few other factors. It could be from work, it could be zero notifications and sudden arrival could probably be how Max looked at you just now. You sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Carlos, trying to put words together.

‘Ollie, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know about this earlier. It was supposed to be Lando only, and then Max and Daniel saw us at the parking and asked us do we have any plans for the night so I invited them over. Max then recalled about me owing him and Alex a meal, so we got Alex as well.’ He lowered himself as he explained, putting his hands on your shoulder. You looked at him, letting out a heavy breath and slopped your shoulders. 

‘I’ve ordered some food and got them to deliver it for us. It’s going to be here anytime. It’s a simple night, they just want to chill around.’ He looked slightly guilty. 

‘I’m sorry. I was just expecting some quiet time with you.’ You felt bad for making him feel like he did something wrong, it’s nothing major, it’s his place and he has absolute right to invite his friends over. You’ve crossed the borders, but you’ve been wanting to have him all by yourself especially after the race season kicked off, 24 hours isn’t enough for the both of you, you’re so used to just the two of you during all free time during race weekends. 

‘We will talk about this later. Sorry sweetheart, come on let’s go out and enjoy ourselves.’ You took a deep breath and gave Carlos a kiss on his cheek. You heard the doorbell ringing, must be the delivery. ‘I’ll get that alright.’ You put on a smile and took the food in. 

‘Guys, feast time.’ You set out the table for them, got the plates, and everything else ready like a host. Carlos ordered 2 plain cheese pizzas, grilled chicken, some potatoes, and salads as sides. ‘Sorry, I’m taking my words back. It’s diet meal today, no cheat day.’ Where’s the flavor and comfort food? 

‘Ollie, you’ll spend the week here in Spain after the Grand Prix?’ Lando asked. ‘Yeah, needed some time off work. It’s been a crazy season for us.’ You replied. 

‘The way you put it as if Max and Alex have been giving you headaches.’ Daniel joined the conversation. Well comparing all the drivers that you have worked with, Max is not the easiest to work with among the three. 

‘Well, I didn’t say that. It wasn’t the drivers, is just good to be away from work after the hectic schedule before we all get burned out.’ Lando nodded in agreement with what you have said. 

‘What’s the plan then? Spending time around here?’ 

‘I’ve never really looked into it…’ You said, looking at Carlos, hoping that he had something planned in mind. ‘We’ll go back to my parent’s house, spend a lot of time on the sea, fishing, swimming, chasing the dogs around.’ 

‘Wow, meeting the parents doing all the family things already. That’s real speed there.’ Alex's comment made you blushed, the rest of the boys cheered along as Carlos gave you a kiss on your burning cheek. You’ve not really given any thoughts about family life with Carlos, but you do enjoy every single day with him. There’s a lot more to work on and both of you have never had this conversation before. 

They left quite early for the night, you admired how dedicated the boys were, all of them are so focused on the race, revolving, and built everything in their life along the circuit. They could be racing against each other on the circuit but once they got off the helmets, they are friends. It’s a very different atmosphere. 

You spoke to Carlos about this before, one of those random late-night chat. His comments were you’ve been spending most of your time meeting these people, no doubt they are your competitors but you need to know these people are also your colleagues and friends. A huge amount of time and energy you are spending with them, there’s no point bringing hate and negative emotions around, these things will not keep you motivated. 

Carlos decided to walk around the neighborhood with you, after seeing the boys left with their cars. 

‘I’m sorry, I was very used to having you all by myself.’ You apologized. You’ve overreacted when you saw the boys swamped into the apartment. 

‘It’s okay. I should have told you earlier about it, could have called you or something.’ He wrapped his arms around your shoulder and rubbed your face with his thumb. 

‘I thought Max would have turned down the invitation.’ He said. You and Carlos have been dating for more than half a year, Max still remained as a sensitive topic, it’s definitely not a taboo as this was discussed and agreed before, but it will always be a topic that both of you handle with a lot of care. He knew for sure that you had no more feelings for Max, but also he didn’t want you to think that whatever had happened made him see you any lesser. As for you, you didn’t want to ruin the friendship between Carlos and Max, neither would you want Carlos to doubt your feelings for him.

‘He talks to me like normal at work. It was tough in the beginning for me, to speak to him like friends, cause of how he reacted at the start. It’s getting better now.’ There wasn’t anything to hide, you’ve been very transparent with Carlos about everything including Max. After all, he is the only person that loves you the most on this planet and you felt the same for him. 

‘I don’t feel right. Like the way, he looked at you sometimes… I don’t think he has moved on.’ 

‘Chili, but I have. I have moved on with you, we are even going to do all the family stuff next week. Ollie hanging out with doggy Oli.’ You pinched his cheeks softly. 

‘I’ll not let you go next week until we doggy it out on bed alright, Ollie bunny.’ He said softly into your ears. ‘Goodness! Is that all you have in mind, Mr. Carlos Sainz!’

******* 

** RACE DAY **

Carlos was busier than the bee from Friday onwards. He’s back to his home ground, there were cheers and fan showing support to him every time he appeared near the circuit. It’s the only time he got to come back and meet his fans at where they are, he’s been giving his very best at the fan greetings, didn’t turn down any autographs or selfie request. 

His family will be here today, it’s practically the first time you’ll be meeting them in person. It’s nerve-wracking no matter how many times Carlos told you not to fret about it, it’s not like they wouldn’t like you. 

Carlos will be starting at P6 today, he would give everything he could to be on that podium. It’s not going to be easy to get past Sebastian and Daniel before he could put on the fight with Max for the podium stand. 

1 more hour before lights out, you spoke to him on the phone instead of going over to his driver’s room. He didn’t say much except wanting to see you the moment he got off the car. It’s becoming a habit now, you not only wait for the Red Bulls’ drivers but also Carlos to be there at the parc ferme. 

‘I love you Chili, stay safe out there alright.’ You said before hanging up the call. ‘Love you too bunny, rot for me alright. See you shortly.’ 

You watch from the big screen at the hospitality, saw drivers hopping into their car. You said a silent prayer in your heart every time before the starting of any race, praying for a safe drive for all and smoothest operations for your sweet Spanish driver.

Lights out and Daniel had damage on his right-wing at Turn 1, and your heart immediately skipped a beat as Carlos was right behind him, there weren’t any close-up views for two cars. You couldn’t have a close view of the cafeteria’s broadcast, so you decided to head down to the garage. 

Carlos managed to avoid the debris and head out for his late brakes on the first corner, but it’s an exciting start for him because he as already pushing wheel to wheel with Sebastian. He was at the outside of Sebastian, and Sebastian was not giving him the way he wanted to overtake. Sebastian’s defense was strong, but Carlos did go past him. 

Carlos was having the best lap time, but it wasn’t held long enough and was taken over by Max who was hunting the flying Mercedes down. GP was giving Max the time gap while Max was asking for full push mode. It’s an interesting 25 laps, listening and seeing how the team works behind the TV. 

Carlos managed to pull the gap wider between himself and Alex who was at P6, the team called him in for a pitstop. They put on a set of mediums for him to push through again. McLaren’s pitstops weren’t always top-notch, but they did a decent job today. Carlos was flying again, coming out right behind Alex but Alex didn’t keep the position for long, he managed to push through Alex on the outside and squeezed himself back, retaining his position. You could hear that Crofty was amazed by Carlos’ performance today from his commentary. 

Valtteri managed to keep a good distance between Max and himself while trying to close down the gap with Lewis. Max is currently in P3 and he’s not sandwich by the Mercedes though he wanted to be in that spot. The strategy was for a late one-stop for Max today, he was confident with this as well and has been managing the tires very well. Is the last 10 laps, the show has been breathtaking, Carlos is now at P4 and Max is in P3. The game is now between Carlos and Max. 

Carlos was pushing in with all he can as he entered the DRS zone. He’s doing very impressive today, made no mistake, the breaks and the acceleration were done right, held everything at the right time. He’s closing the gap on Max, you heard the pressure from the team radio, constantly giving the countdown to Max on the gap with Carlos. 

But the checkered flag came earlier for Max, securing the last podium space as P3. Carlos finished the race in P4 being the best among the rest. 

You’re so happy! You cheered with the entire garage, although everyone was celebrating for the Red Bull’s achievement, you were happy for Max and Carlos' achievement, but extremely thrilled with the show that Carlos put on, extremely happy that Carlos completing the race safely and you know he did all he could, held nothing back. 

You walked swiftly to the parc ferme, hopping and running, remembering your promise towards Carlos. The very moment you got to the parc ferme was the same second Carlos jumped out from the car and he ran to you. You could felt his happiness and excitement, you knew he did all he could and the joy that he was dwelling in was a return of his sweat and hard work. He raised you up and you couldn’t help but join him and celebrate his excitement. 

‘Bunny! You like what I did out there! You enjoy it, my sweet love?’ He almost toasts you up in the air but you clung on him tight. ‘So happy and proud of you my Chili boy!’ You hugged him around his neck, didn’t give a shit about his sweaty body. 

‘Hello, Sainz, mind sharing with us this joy and excitement of yours.’ Shit, the interviewers and cameras were all around. You buried your heads on his shoulders. Ahhh, shit. 

SHIT 

SHIT 

SHIT

SHIT

‘Who’s this lady from Red Bull, Carlos?’ 

‘Carlos, introduce us to your girlfriend. Come on! Double happiness!’

‘Yes, she is my girlfriend. Thank you very much, please do not spend too much attention on this, we appreciate your kind help and share my happiness today. Please keep this out of those headlines, please. Thank you.’ 

YOU JUST FUCK THINGS UP.

‘Thank you very much.’ You stood next to Carlos, smiling and slowly trying to go back to Max. There’s literally nothing Max could say or do that you need to keep track anymore, you were the bigger hit in news than him in probably... next half an hour?

‘You ready to explain this to Christian? Treason is a big deal you know.’ Max said as he walked back to the garage with you. 

‘I’m sorry. It’s bad.’ You almost wanted to dig a hole and buried yourself right there. 

‘Have you been this happy for me before?’ Max asked. ‘I’m always happy with your achievement. My liver is always ready.’ 

‘You never ran to the track when I won my Grand Prix.’ He said. 

‘Oh come on. I’m always by your side every single time you get down from that damn car. Even when you didn’t get them back in one piece remember.’ We are not leaving the crash-tappen history behind, that few races got you a shitload of work to complete every weekend. 

‘Ollie, if there is one thing that I have ever regretted, was I didn’t hold you tight on the bed that night.’ He stopped walking all of a sudden. 

‘Max. Let’s not talk about it anymore.’ You stopped, slightly ahead of him said without turning back. 

‘Ollie what have I done to see you walking away from me again and again.’ Max recalled all the night where he had to stretched his hand back to the lady that’s walking behind him, no matter which hand he stretched out, which directions, it had always been fitted perfectly with her soft small palm.

‘Max, I… I think there’s no point to talk about this anymore. Months ago, I would chuck all my ego and pride down the drain if you were to just hold my hands that day when I walk away. It’s not going to happen anymore.’ He had more than enough time before Carlos came into your life, but he spent it all with other girls. His actions spoke louder. 

‘Tell me, is there anything that I could do and make you mine again.’ He walked up to you. ‘Please, it’s killing me to see you with him.’ Max tried to hold you at your arms.

‘Max, it’s not happening anymore. I’ve moved on. Sorry.’ You pushed his hands away and walked back to the garage. You walked away from him again. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it wasn’t supposed to end like this. 

Maybe, it wasn’t even supposed to start in the first place. 

‘Ollie!!’ Some of them cheered while you walked in, you tried to keep your head low and walk swiftly. 

‘Hi Andrea, you’ve got 5 minutes to speak?’ You made a phone call to Andrea and let her know what happened. She made it clear that it is perfectly fine, this is not against the company policy but she would prefer if no uniforms were involved just to prevent unnecessary attention. You replied like Ferrari’s engineer on the radio.

Clear, understood, copy. 

You sneaked out to Carlos’ driver room with your jacket on. You’ll not be returning to the Red Bull for celebration, let alone the party tonight. You suppose Max needs some space to sort things out, and he’ll have to do it by himself. 

‘Hello.’ His doors were open wide, you knocked on before entering. It was at that moment, all eyes were on you. 

‘Bunny Ollie.’ He came dashing to you again, still the same sweaty Carlos Sainz. 

‘Hey sweetheart, you did brilliantly today.’ You said, and under your breath, you reminded him that he’s parents were watching. 

‘Oh papa & ma, this is Ollie. Ollie this is my father and mother. Those two rascals are my sisters, Blanca and Ana.’ His mother reached out to you for a hug, followed by the rest of the family members. If there is one thing that is shouting louder than the good genes of the Sainz family, is how loving they all are. 

‘This is Caco, my cousin, and manager, another Carlos in the family. You would have met him a few times.’ You’ve met Caco a few times around, knew who he was and what he does, but never spoke to each other before. 

Carlos's family decided to head back to the hotel, get ready for the dinner party tonight, leaving the room for both of you. He rested on the couch, holding you next to him, both of you didn’t say a word, just enjoyed each other presence.

‘You did well today, so proud of you.’ You leaned on his shoulder. 

‘The internet has some of our pictures out, I hope you don’t mind.’ He said and you shook your head. ‘It feels unreal, I feel like this is a dream and everything will fade the moment I move.’ It wasn’t easy for him, he started his career with McLaren last year, it was a leap of faith. Achieving this at mid of the season, in his home GP, the fulfillment came in the double fold for him. 

‘It’s real Chili. You did very well.’ You assured him, and for a moment you thought to yourself, you could do this for the rest of the life with him. 

‘No, is not just the point. Having you by my side as well, I felt like I’m the top of the world when you were in my arms just now, in front of everyone.’ This was the very first time both of you gone public, it wasn’t as planned. It was just at the very moment you needed to tell him how proud and happy you were for his achievement. 

‘This is your moment sweetheart, please enjoy every single second of it.’ You gave him a kiss on his chin. 

‘More than happy to share it with you, my bunny.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised! 
> 
> Just an update here, I dont think I’ll be able to do one tomorrow but maybe Sunday. Let’s see. 
> 
> So the race season has started, I didn’t specified which year in specific and I hope it is not too confusing for you all. I took some reference to past incidents also created some new ones. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this :) Thank you.
> 
> Ps: Feel free to say hi on Twitter @Lemonde_Y ! We can chat !


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

‘Bienvenido a mi casa.’ Carlos said as he walked into the house after you, helping everyone with the luggage. The interior design wasn’t too far from Carlos’ apartment. Mostly white, but the design has a heavier touch of modernity than Carlos’ apartment. A big house with 7 rooms, Carlos mentioned before his family enjoys spending time together so the extra rooms must be for guests. It has fantastic views for mountains and the waters, a pathway leading to the dock. The glass panels giving entrance to the abundant sunlight flooding the house. There was space for almost everything you could think of, a big space for the garden with tables and chairs set up by the side. 

‘This is my room, bunny you ready to invade my privacy?’ He asked as he stood in front of his room door. The rooms were all on the second floor, except for his parent’s ones with a common area on the third floor, with a large balcony. ‘Do you need me to wait for a minute here so you could sprint clean the room?’ You chuckled. 

‘I might need to warn you, there could be some photos or items around.’ You raised your brows at him. ‘I didn’t keep them away, it was there for long. I didn’t make a lot of changes before I move to the UK alright.’ 

‘Will see.’ You tilted his chins. It’s a spacious room, separated into two parts by the bookshelves, there’s two single-seater couch, a small coffee top with TV, and some of his gaming stuff. Bookshelves with books, so he’s a man who reads. You took a step in, the wall right next to the door was another shelf that you didn’t realize. It was for his trophies and helmets.

‘You love this? Wait till you see papa’s one outside.’ He hugged you from the back while you look at all the trophies displayed there. As you walked further in, was a king-size bed with his closet and bathroom. 

‘You do have a good sense of interior designing.’ Oh, the bookshelves have two sides. 

There were some pictures on the shelves, baby Carlos pictures, family pictures, some of his karting day’s pictures, some from his early racing days. 

Okay, a picture of him kissing his ex-girlfriend. 

‘Maybe we shall print ours and add to your collection?’ You pointed at the picture. He busted out into laughter and put down the frame. ‘Out of sight, out of mind.’ 

‘Come on, shall we walk around the neighborhood and bring the dogs back?’ He proposed as the dogs were at the neighbor's house. ‘Were there any other memorable items in this room that I should not have sighted on?’ You asked jokingly, why the rush to leave this place? 

‘You can throw whatever you want here, but please get the dogs back, can’t wait to see you with Oli together.’ Are there any other weirder things that could ever happen, other than sharing the same name with your boyfriend’s dog?

It turns out that Oli wasn’t very keen to spend time with you, he prefers to stay with the man of the house, Carlos’ father. Pinon, the larger breed has shown you more love ever since he met you. He hasn’t left you alone in any room, this had surprised the family.

He followed Carlos and you back to the room at night, sleeping right next to your side of the bed. Pinon got you and Carlos discussing whether a dog adoption should be on the agenda, but it was a no-go after considering the nature of work for both of you. 

‘Hey.’ You felt Carlos' arm wrapping around you as he got on the bed, tucking himself close to you. 

‘Do you like it here?’ You appreciate how he always keeps tabs of how you felt, how were things going on, the bedtime chat has been helpful for you to express yourself as you were much relaxed. 

‘I love it, your family reminded me how much I miss dad and mum.’ 

‘I’m here for you, I love you so much.’ He said. ‘I don’t know about you, but I had been thinking maybe we should talk about us, having more than this boyfriend girlfriend title.’ 

You kept quiet, wasn’t sure how to respond to this. It’s not like you don’t want to have him by your side for the rest of your life, but you are fearful that this isn’t something that will stay, he probably will regret it sooner or later, could just be something that he felt because of the lesser time spent together. 

‘It doesn’t have to be now. I just want you to know, I’m more than willing to have you with me for the rest of my life.’ He said. 

‘I’m very happy with having you in my life as well, you knew how much you mean to me right Chili. But right now, you are at the peak of your racing career, things begin to take off for you. Maybe things will turn out differently next month for your work, for us.’ 

There is one pill that you were forced to swallow down at a very young age, which is the notion that no one will be with you until the end of the world. You grew up learning to stand with your feet, thought yourself to plan things thoroughly because you don't have a safety net to fall back on.

As much as they all said they love you, one day they’ll have to go, willingly or unwillingly. There’s so much uncertainty, for instance with Carlos, you know too well the temptations that are knocking on his door every day. The idea of having him with legal responsibility as good as it may sound, but you are afraid, fearful of the moment things fall apart, it turns ugly and the damage could be irreversible. 

‘I know things are moving fast after the hug in front of everyone. I don’t want to give you any further pressure. I only want you to know, I’ll be your safety net and your fortress of strength.’ He said, with his eyes full of affection and tenderness. ‘I know, I don’t regret a day spend with you, I know you will be with me, I love you so much Chili, I truly do.’ 

***** 

There will be a dinner gathering tonight, some friends and families will be joining. Carlos alerted you that his ex-girlfriend, Paula who is also a close family friend will be attending. You made clear to him that you were not jealous or upset with her attendance, that’s part of his past which you were more than willing to accept. 

‘Good morning bunny.’ He gave you a kiss when you turned and find the right posture, wanting to go back to sleep. 

‘Hey bunny, remember you said yes to yachting?’ He nudged you, waking you up with his kiss and his beard rubbing on your neck and face. It wasn’t somewhere far, he just wants to be on the water for the morning and get back before noon to help with the dinner preparation. 

‘Come on, get up before the sun burns you out.’ You reached your hands to his neck, wanting him to lift you from the bed. He lifted you and carried you to the bathroom.

He got crew waiting for him at the dock, it wasn’t too long after and both of you were out on the waters. He was topless, with his sunglasses laid down on the sun lounge at the front, you sat next to him with your kindle in your hands. The waves rocking the boat, it's slow, therapeutic, and relaxing. 

‘Come here.’ He wanted you to lay next to him, there was no reason to reject him. ‘You’re welcome for the T-shirt.’ He said as you removed the top, enjoying the sun with your mustard yellow bikini. You forget to pack for a beach cover, so you conveniently took a white t-shirt from his wardrobe. 

‘I wish this moment last forever.’ You kissed him on the lips. 

‘The Red Bull after-party …’ Before he could finish the sentence you, interrupted him, ‘Can we talk about this some other time? I just want to enjoy myself, here together with you at this moment, before we go back next week.’ 

You snuggled close to him, decided that this moment here should be only for the both of you and nothing else. ‘What do you imagine life to be 10 years later?’ You asked him. ‘Starting a family with you, probably have some kids running around, still racing in F1.’ 

‘Do you want your children to be in racing in the future?’ It’s a Q&A session with him. ‘If he or she enjoys it, I don’t mind.’ 

Both of you talked a lot, you learned about how many children he wants, you learned about his most embarrassing childhood stories, you learned about his pet peeves, things that he doesn’t like people doing.

‘My turn now. Do you think I will be a good father?’ He asked and the tables turned. ‘I’m sure you are a good father.’ 

‘Who is the most handsome Chris?’ You laughed at his question. ‘No other than Chris Evans.’ You said. 

‘Who is the most handsome Tom then?’ You thought for a while before you answer him, this is a tough one. ‘Tom Hardy.’ You nod your head as your said, affirming that this is the right choice. 

‘Can we take a picture and post it on my Instagram?’ You were surprised by his request, thought that you were still in a Q& A session with him but you agreed to it. He took out his phone and hold you by the shoulders and took a selfie. 

The caption to the picture was, Sorry Chris Evans and Tom Hardy, Carlos Sainz won.

****** 

There were about 20 people around, his sisters' boyfriends, relatives, and of course, Paula the ex-girlfriend. Well, the foreign language feeling the atmosphere was overwhelming for you in the beginning, but you were glad that Pinon was there for you, when dinner was almost ready, you decided to take a breather at the balcony on the third floor giving Pinon a message. 

Pinon laid his head on your lap, wasn’t disturbed by the noises and movement that was around the house. You saw how Carlos was having a great time catching up with everyone, his friends and Paula was one of them who was surrounding him. You don’t want to be the overly attached girlfriend who wants your boyfriend to cut off his social circle completely. 

‘Pinon, you want to come with me, so we change and get ready for dinner? I’ll wipe you on the face a little as well. Hmm?’. Pinon tapped you with his hands, asking for a belly rub instead of getting up. Couldn’t resist this one as well, sat down, and continue the belly rub. Spanish boy, Spanish dogs, they all melt your heart with just one sight. 

‘I’m going to come back to Spain more often just for you little one.’ It felt like he understood you, he looked at your eyes whenever you speak to him. ‘Come on, don’t want to be late and tardy for dinner alright? I’ll take you for a walk later.’ 

You walked to Carlos’ room, the door was closed. Didn’t give too much thought you turned the doorknob and walked in. The first thought was this is impossible because they were in the garden just now talking to each other, and now Paula is clinging on Carlos, suggesting to you that they just kissed. 

‘I’m sorry. You turned and walk away immediately.’ That was your first reaction. As if you walked into your parents kissing each other in their room when you were much younger. The image that you saw was too much to be processed, it’s not something that you were expecting. 

‘Hey, Ollie.’ Carlos dashed out from his room and pulled you by your hands. 

‘Dinner is ready. I’ll see you downstairs.’ You said as if what you witness a moment ago was merely an illusion and you snapped back to reality. There weren’t any emotions going on, nothing like throwing tantrums or anything. You walked down without waiting for him to say a word. You went straight to the kitchen and help set the table and talked with everyone as if nothing had happened. 

You went on pilot mode. 

You sat at the table, realizing both Carlos and Paula walked in together, Carlos wasn’t putting his best smile, he sat right next to you, Paula joined her parents. 

You didn’t quite join the conversation that was going on at the table, you put on the best PR smile, nodding in agreements to statements that you understood. Carlos helped to take dishes that was further away from you, you smiled at him and said thank you. That’s the only interaction during the dinner. Before dessert was served, you were already looking forward to going out for a walk with Pinon. Not the best thing to do right now, you didn’t want to escalate whatever that had happened. 

All of a sudden the air in Spain is no longer warm and sunny, nothing but suffocating. 

‘Pinon loves you a lot, Ollie.’ Caco’s wife who sat opposite of you at the table said, as she saw Pinon keeping himself close to you, sat beside you during the dinner, unlike Mati and Oli who goes to whoever that’s willing to give them a piece of roast chicken. 

‘Yeah, took me by surprise as well. He’s such a good boy. ’ You replied, patting Pinon’s head. 

‘I remember the earlier days when he was younger, he was mischievous. We had a vacation at the village, Pinon and Mati were playing with Paula and they brought her a dead toad. Got Paula screaming the entire night, Carlos spent hours comforting her.’ There was a solid second of silence after her statement. You didn’t know what to say, you smiled and took a sip from your glass. Caco tried to stop his wife from talking further and Carlos’s mother changed the subject to something else. 

Pinon brought his leash to you after dinner while everyone gathered at the garden for wine testing. You honored your words and decided to go with him. ‘Bunny, I’ll go with you.’ Carlos called Mati and Oli to come along. 

‘Hey listen to me.’ Carlos came to you running as you didn’t stop and wait for him. 

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ You gave him a faint smile and pulled your hands away. It’s always funny how life decided to turn things around, you were the happiest girl on earth this morning and now it’s the exact opposite of how you felt. The contrast made these emotions unbearable. 

‘You can’t keep running away from these topics.’ He said loudly, frustrated at how you keep dodging him. ‘Really Carlos? You are going to raise your voice at me?’ You looked at him coldly. ‘Are you expecting me to apologize for disrupting the little time both of you had there?’ 

‘No Ollie, I’m sorry. she kissed me out of a sudden, I –’ you interrupted him as he tried to explain ‘Carlos, I would expect you to know that you shouldn’t invite her to the room with a closed door.’ 

‘No, she told me-‘ 

‘Right, she said this, she did that. Will you man up and actually admit that you didn’t get over her?’

‘I don’t like how you are putting this because if there is a person who should need to be brave and speak about something, it should be you. Max got all drunk at the after-party, everyone laughed at him because he was crying for a girl who left him like a schoolboy.’ 

‘Sure, did Max kissed me? Did we exchange fluids in front of you?’ 

‘Carlos, please. I don’t want to do this here, in front of your parents and everyone else. If you are not going to let me enjoy a single moment of quietness before we get back there in front of everyone else, can you please go back.’ He kept quiet and looked at you. He was hurt because you pushed him away. 

‘Carlos, you can’t do this to me after what you said this morning.’ You sighed and said. There weren’t too many emotions going through yet, you just felt numb. 

‘No, please Ollie. Talked about this now, please I didn’t do whatever you thought I did. I did not kiss her, I did not invite her to the room. She said she left one of her pictures with me and could take it back now, that’s why we were in the room. She kissed me when we got there searching for things. I tried to push her away. I did.’ He explained himself. 

‘I don’t know anymore. I felt like an intruder the moment I open the door. Maybe I was.’ You wanted to turn and walked away, but he pulled you back causing you to fall against his body. His lips pressed on your forcefully, licking and biting yours, trying to gain access. 

‘Please Ollie, we could fight but don’t leave and say things like this anymore.’ He hugged you tight, wanting to melt you into his body so you will never leave him, you’ll always be part of him. 

‘I’m sorry for whatever that happened, I should have been alert, I should have you by my side, I should have said something. I’m sorry.’ You didn’t know what to reply to. 

‘Come on, let’s take the dogs for a walk.’ You hold his hands. He raised it to kiss your knuckles. 

That night, Carlos wanted you badly. It was the most intense lovemaking that ever happened between both of you. He pleasured you with his tongues, got you begging for him to enter you after the long foreplay. He wanted you to proclaim your love to him again and again, he showed the dominance side of himself on the bed just to hear from you, reassuring him that you’ll not leave him. 

He held you tightly even when he fell asleep. You would be lying if you claimed what you saw didn’t bother you. It did, every second right now when you closed your eyes you saw her hands on his shoulder, you saw the movement of her head, you saw her back. You couldn’t close your eyes, your mind had all the lies and it’s ready to overwhelm you. It’s so much, pressing on your chest, you can’t lie down, it’s suffocating. 

You put your pillow into his arms, got yourself up again. Pinon heard you, he sat up and it seems like he knew you want to leave the room. You out on hi T-shirt and slowly unlocked the door, letting Pinon out then you follow in pursuit. You went down to the kitchen and poured yourself a cup of water and went out to the garden with Pinon, sat down on the grass. 

Pinon lied his head on your lap, showing you comfort. You heard the cicadas, you saw the lights at the dock shining from a far. This summer night reminded you of the winter night at Monaco, a foreign city with the same silence echoing. 

If there is one thing that you suck so bad, it would be love. 

‘You thought I wouldn’t realize is a pillow?’ It’s Carlos. You took a deep breath and turned to him with a faint smile. ‘Sorry, didn’t want to wake you up.’ He sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. 

‘You want to talk?’ He asked. ‘I don’t know.’ You rested your head on his shoulder. 

‘We have all night, don’t worry.’ He kissed your hair. 

‘I knew it wasn’t your fault, I trust what you said, I do, I really do. I didn’t want to push you away, I want you to stay with me, but I don’t want you to stop talking to your friends. I want you to be happy, do whatever you enjoy. Then I’m feeling all the opposite when I saw you with her.’ Your thoughts were everywhere, it’s so difficult to untie these knots. 

‘I’m a mess, sorry.’ 

‘Ollie bunny, I’m not going anywhere alright. What you are feeling is perfectly normal. I felt them when you talk to Max as well. I think that proof we both treat this relationship seriously and with respect.’ He continued ‘These topics had to be dwelt with and that’s what we are doing right now.’ He brushed your hair. 

‘Take some time. It’s a lot for you I understand. I just want you to remember whatever I said at the yacht today, remains true. I love you, even in the days that you don’t love yourself, I will love you alright.’ 

‘Thank you. I love you too. I love you so much.’ 

‘Shall we go around town tomorrow, bringing Pinon around, and let’s go for a mini family trip, hmmm just us?’ He suggested. 

‘You don’t need to do this, we can always bring along your parents. They are very nice to me, thank you for sharing your family love with me.’ 

‘You’re welcome. Do you want to come back to bed with me? I don’t like the pillows. I want you, bunny.’ He kissed you on your temple, holding you close to him to keep you warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This is the worst ‘fight’ I could come out with for this plot.  
> It was hilarious when I found out that Carlos has been posting about Piñon Jr. last week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, please feel free to drop a comment or leave a kudos, reach out to me on Twitter @lemonde_y . Happy to make friends !
> 
> Take care !


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 **

** Monaco  **

Boarded an early flight with Carlos from Spain getting ready for the weekend race, that’s the call back to reality. You snuggled close with him in the plane, before reality hits in.

It is Monaco, one of the circuits that the drivers enjoyed if they got the setup right, got fresh air in the race, this circuit is a kingmaker. There’s very little overtaking as it’s narrow and dangerous, crashes were inevitable with just one minor mistake, misjudgment, and miscalculations. 

Carlos had his fun time in Monaco, did some brilliant results there before and it was one of the track that he is confident in coming back. You haven’t spoken to Max after the Spain GP. If you were to associate Monaco with any person, it will be Max without a shadow of a doubt, though that is the place where you met this man that you are hugging tightly right now. Monaco was special not only of what happened here with him during the winter, but also his records in the Monaco track wasn’t the best on the books. It’s going to be a tough week at work for you, it’s the first race after going public with Carlos, it’s not the best track for your team drivers. 

You didn’t catch your breath since Wednesday, or maybe the moment you touched down with Carlos. Carlos's excitement was doubled by having you in his bed again right in Monaco. With a blink of eyes, now the drivers were getting ready for the qualifying race, while you grab a cup of hot latte at the coffee lounge. 

Sponsors and brands loved to come out with wonderful ideas for branding at Monaco, despite it being such a small and crowded place. You were swinging between the land and the waters for photoshoots, interviews, videos shoot, dinner, events, and more photoshoots more videos recording. Max only spoke to you when there was a need, few days went by since Wednesday and there isn’t any need that arose, so you have just been minding your own business. There isn’t a way for you to fix this, You don’t know where should the perfect line been drawn at so he understood that you just want to be friends with him and whatever had happened, wouldn’t be possible anymore. It felt like you have been rubbing on his face or forcing your way down his throat if you speak to him. You were torn in between so many thoughts and ideas, but glad that this issue hasn’t affected you much because work was everything in Monaco. 

When you got back to the hotel, it’s almost near bedtime. Carlos will be waiting for you either in bed or on the couch. Yes, you decided that there is no need to waste money or resources for an additional room, so you told the team not to book a room for yourself and you'll just share the bed with Carlos. There’s no point in having the room just to keep your luggage because no matter what it is, Carlos wouldn’t let you spend the night on your own, insomnia was his claim, but it didn't take him more than 2 seconds to convince you to call the team admin.

After what happened in Spain, there was a long conversation about how Carlos felt about Max constantly looming around between both of you. You told him what Max said at the track the other day, and he shared his thoughts. He suggested that in the meantime you should give Max the space he needed to process that you are now in a serious relationship just not with him. 

There were also other topics brought up, such as his contract for next year. What are McLaren and the others offering him, his performance in Spain had brought some serious offers placed at his table, giving him the bargaining power. You don’t normally bring up these topics with him or ask questions whenever he brought it up, so up till now there were no names mentioned yet, but he had managed to stream down to either the current one or another top team. You did the math and figure out it could be either the blue one or the red one, not the green one but didn’t go to him for verifications. 

Q1 was done, Q2 goes on without too much drama, there was contact with the wall by Alex, but it wasn’t a major one, no significant damage to the car, they changed the front wing and it was good to go. Q3 ended, Max will be starting on P2 tomorrow while Carlos will be on P4, between them will be Bottas. 

Charles invited you and Carlos for an early dinner gathering, but you decided to stay back at the hotel as your social quota has been fully depleted before the race weekend, you needed some rest and asked Carlos to proceed on without missing the fun. He came back two hours later.

‘Was the food that bad, why the sour face?’ You kissed him on the lips as he sat at the edge of the bed with his shoulders slugging, you felt his frustration and annoyance. 

‘Food was good, it was something else.’ It was about an hour later when you found out via text from Daniel, quoting the words of Daniel was Max was being a child and Carlos wasn’t playing along with it. 

‘I’ll be able to head to the circuit tomorrow with you, there’s no need for us to leave at different times.’ You told him at the bedtime chat. 

‘I don’t only want tomorrow. I want you to go everywhere with me, together.’ He said. 

Communication comes in all forms, sometimes it takes one to read between the lines. 

** RACE DAY  **

You walked back to the Red Bull’s hospitality after meeting Carlos in his room. It wasn’t too far apart this time round, easy for you to sneak in without passing through the garage. He wanted to see you at the finishing line again. 

‘It’s lights out and Hamilton got away well. Oh! Bottas and Verstappen just go wheel to wheel!’ You heard Crofty from the live broadcast loud and clear, the audience at the cafeteria gasped at how close Max and Bottas were, luckily there wasn’t any contact. 

By Lap 24 Charles punctured his tyre, and after a few turn, he lost power and pace and then hitting on the barrier and spun. The safety car was out as there was debris on the road. Most of the drivers were called in for pitstops as well. Then it was Max who got a 5-second penalty for unsafe release as he left the pit stop at the same time with Sebastian. His radio was not published, but you knew he must have gone on a swearing spree at the team radio.

Charles tried pushing the car, but it wasn't working, he retired at his home race. Max managed to squeeze back to P2, back into hunting the race leader down. He was giving Lewis a lot of pressure and you could hear it from Lewis’ team radio. 

Lap 56, Bottas puts the car on the wall while trying to overtake Sebastian, becoming the second driver who retired from the race of the day. Carlos was putting on the best lap time, promoted to P4 due to Bottas’ incident, and is closing the gap with Sebastian.

He did it! He found his way and stay ahead of Sebastian, heading into P3 and the game is now on between Max and Carlos, it was never more than a 1-second gap between both cars. Max was defending his position with all he had, Carlos tried going from the outside but Max suddenly shifted, changing directions. 

‘They got into each other! They had crashed! Carlos Sainz was squeezed into the wall!’ Crofty’s voice was all you heard when you saw Carlos’s car being put into the tyre barriers and Max’s Red Bull ran into him further when Carlos was already pushed on the barrier. Max running into Carlos' car further destroyed the barriers, pushing Carlos deeper into it.

You covered your mouth with both of your hands, can’t believe what had happened. Car parts were flying all around, both the front tyre for Max has come out, that’s how strong the impact was. The race was red-flagged. 

The safety marshall rushed to both cars, trying to get the drivers out. The team radio checked on Max, he was fine. You saw Max unplugging his steerings and slowly climbed out of the car. But there wasn’t any response from Carlos’ car. 

People were looking at you, they recognized you.

Oh my god, speak Carlos. Reply to the damn radio. 

‘Carlos, are you ok?’ The team radio was on, you didn’t hear him replied. Tears streaming down your eyes, this was the worst nightmare. There were two ambulances deployed, people helped to push Max’s car around and pull Carlos’s one out as it was stuck there. 

‘Yeah, I’m good.’ You heard it from the broadcast. He’s fine. 

Oh my god. Your hands trembled but you didn't wait any longer. You drop everything and told Eleanor you’ll be back before the race end. You ran to Mclaren’s garage and saw Rupert walking out from it. 

‘Rupert! Where is Carlos?’ You shouted from afar. 

‘Come, he’s with the FIA Doctors.’ Rupert and a few others rushed to the FIA Block. There were already reporters gathered there, and your appearance with the Mclaren team caused more flashlights. Some of the calling your name for you to respond to their questions. 

As you walked through the corridors to the medical centers, you saw the replay of the accident on the TV. You heard the tyres screeching. You grab onto Rupert’s hand and walked faster, you felt like your legs were about to give way and your chest was aching, your breath has turned short, you’re about to hyperventilate. 

You saw moments of the flashbacks of your parents’ funeral. You saw the pictures on the local news reporting their death and the aftermath of the accident. You saw everyone crying at both the wooden coffin, side by side next to each other.

‘It’s painful here.’ You heard him, his voice brought you back. Just before you were about to have a panic attack.

‘Carlos!’ He lied down at the bed for examinations. You were sobbing when you saw him lying on the bed. It breaks your heart seeing him there and the doctors were around him. 

‘Bunny Ollie. Shh shh,’ he held your hands tight while you hurried over to him, buried your face in your hands, and cried. For a second, just one split second when the car was put on the barrier and he was not responding, you thought you’ll lose him. 

‘Are you hurt? Is he okay Dr. Clara?’ You asked him but you didn't wait for his reply and asked Dr. Clara. Your eyes scanned through him as well, ok, his limbs were attached and no visible bloodstained. 

‘He’s okay. BP and pulse seem okay, no sign of internal bleeding but we will take him to the hospital later for a full detailed examination. Thanks to all the helmets and gears, there are bruises but I don’t think it is anything major. We will need to keep him here for a while more to check on any symptoms for concussion.’ Dr. Clara replied.

‘Thank you.’ Dr. Clara left the room and you held his hands. Feeling him and knowing that he is doing fine, it helped and allow all the emotion to sink in. You leaned on the side of his bed and cried, you couldn’t hold back anymore. The floodgates have opened up, your hands clutched on the edge of the bed, the pain and fear came out like an uproar from your throat. Letting the fear of losing him, the pain of your parents left, having your world all crumbled down again, everything flowed through tears. 

He sat up with a pillow supporting his back and stroke your hair gently, forming a safe bubble for you to release all the emotions. 

‘How can you have so many tears in you?’ He said when you sat up with shuddering breath, wiping off the tears from your face with his thumb. 

‘I’m here. It’s okay love.’ He was in danger and yet he was the one comforting you. 

‘Hey.’ It was Rupert and Zac who walked in. You stood up, grabbed a few pieces of tissues, and stood next to him, didn’t want to let go of his hand. 

‘You okay mate?’ Rupert asked him, while Zac wanted to know where does it hurt him. 

‘The back, the neck, the chest, sorry. We were supposed to be there for the podium today.’ Carlos said.

‘Oh come on, podium could come next week. As long as you are safe. ’ Zac said.

‘I ... I got to go back, text me.’ You squeezed his hand and said thank you to Rupert before leaving. 

You used the backdoor to avoid the reporters, headed back to the garage and you could hear Max shouting inside his room. 

‘Hey Ollie, he’s been like this ever since he got back. Didn’t want us to go in.’ Jake said, then realized that your eyes were puffy and red. 

‘I'm ok. It’s going to take awhile. Let him wind down a little.’ You stood with Jake, waiting for Max for the press conference. 

‘Get him out here, should have learned to drive with his head and not his dick.’ Christian barged in and wanted Max to be ready for the press conference. 

‘I’ll go.’ You told Jake. ‘Max, it’s me, Ollie. I’ll come in.’ You knocked and walked in. 

‘You good?’ You asked him. His face was red, still catching his breathing. 

‘Ollie.’ 

‘I was angry, I was upset about what happened between you and him. Yes, for a split second when they gave me the countdown I was angry why is he doing this, but this was an accident. I didn’t want to run into him.’ 

'Max, okay okay, calm down. I saw what happened there, I wouldn’t say is your fault. It was an accident. It was nothing but the risk of the sport.’ You said. 

‘I’m sorry Ollie.’ He hugged you forcefully. ‘They said you ran out crying, I’m sorry.’ He apologized. 

‘Max, I need you to gather yourself, the reporters are not going to be nice to you.’ You said. 

‘Is he ok?’ He let go of you and took a deep breath. ‘Yup, he’s ok.’ You gave him a pat on his arm. 

‘Come on, let’s go.’ 

Many years later when you recall this day, it was nothing but grateful for that little bubble Carlos gave you, it helped you to gather yourself and you extended this to Max. Max could be competitive, hot-headed, but he’s a kind man. 

When Carlos said he would be your fortress of strength, this was what he meant. It’s not just saying be strong, telling you that he will be with you. What he meant was to give you space and assurance whenever you need it, not just physically but also emotionally. 

‘Ms. Brown, will you please comment on your team driver putting your boyfriend on the wall.’ The moment you step out to the garage a mic was shoved to your face. 

‘I’ll not make any comment, would you please excuse us. Thank you.’ You walked with the team through the reporters and head to the press conference location. 

‘Max you just took away Carlos’s opportunity for another podium. Any thoughts?’ The reporters and cameras were flashing at you and Max.

‘We will not make any comment to you, all questions will be addressed in the press conference. Thank you.’You replied to the reporters who shoved the mic on your face. Max put his hands at your shoulders, helped you to stand as the reporters were swarming and pushing you. 

‘Oh for fuck sake, stop pushing. What do you want? It was a bloody accident. I didn’t get to finish on the fucking podium as well.’ Max was angry at the reporters. You didn’t want him to cause a scene here, you asked him to walk faster, ‘Come on, keep walking.’ 

‘Max, would you give an account for what had happened between you and Carlos on the track.’ It was much better at the press conference with the proper setting. The questions were better phrased, and he get to answered accordingly. There were no questions about you and whatever relationship, at least it got kept within the professional range. 

‘It was an accident. I tried to defend my position and that happened.’ He said. He gave an account of what he saw from his mirrors. Both cars were going on top speed, it could just take a late break by the millisecond and this could be it. 

‘Thank you. There seem to be incidents of crashes under your record here, would you say that Monaco is not a place that you could play well in?’ 

‘I deliver the same thing in all tracks, you shouldn’t ignore the part where I did a good job in attacking the Mercedes. Thank you.’ 

‘Okay, any questions for the Mercedes…’ The moderator played his part in limiting questions directed to Max about the accident. You knew Max will be ready to head-butt someone if the questions continue to go in this direction. 

‘Thank you for not telling the reporters you’ll headbutt them.’ You spoke to Max as both of you walked back to the hospitality together. 

‘You’re welcome.’ You told him to rest well, don’t be too bothered by what the media said for the following week, as the next race is coming up in less than 7 days. 

'Ollie.' He said.

'Max, I had a long day and I'm dying to head to the hospital right now. Please.' You said, causing Max to bit his lips.

'Thank you.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I know, I know... The Mclaren team and all the struggles we had. Let’s set that aside and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. 
> 
> Special thank you Poppy_Sykes for allowing me to tap on her story, using Dr. Clara as a character in this chapter. 
> 
> Link to Doctor on the Grid : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242769?view_full_work=true 
> 
> Drop me a comment or a message on Twitter @Lemonde_Y . 
> 
> Stay safe :)


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 **

It’s the tyre screeching sound again.

‘Helen! Oh, Helen. No, god no!’ Who is that, is she calling for mum? Where’s ma? You turned around in this empty black space, your legs were heavy, you can’t move a step. 

Who is crying? Why are there people crying, they are so loud. You squatted down and covered both ears with your hands, it’s the loud banging sound. ‘Ollie baby, sorry sweetie.’ That’s mama speaking. Mama, oh my god, where are you, I miss you, speak to me.

‘Oh! He put Carlos on the wall.’ Where is Carlos? Carlos! You shouted his name. There must have been an accident. There’s a loud crashed in front of you but you can't see a thing. Wait, that was the orange Mclaren went by and gone. No, Carlos. Carlos! ‘Carlos!’ You scream for his name, why is he not responding. There is a McLaren again! That’s Carlos! You tried to move, but it seems like they cast a spell on you, you could only stand still and watched instead of reaching out to him.

‘Ah!’ You shouted! Your legs were gone, it was replaced by a pool of blood. You were swimming in a pool of blood. The pool is getting deeper and deeper, it’s swallowing you. These are blood, you could smell it, the rusty iron smell rushed into your nose. Get me out! Mama! Dad! Carlos! Help me! 

Dad! Daddy! I’m here, can you hear me! Daddy! Daddy hold me, please. Just like the movies, it was flashbacks of your younger days, it went by like a movie. Dad was holding you, that’s mama by his side. The familiarity crushed you, the sadness was visible, it had turned into physical pain all overall your body.

Mama. Don’t go, please. Mama! They got into the car. That white car! No. It’s gone again. The white car disappeared as you blinked, you blinked and the car changed into the orange Mclaren. You saw Carlos waving at you. 

Dad, where are you! You call for him. Where’s dad and mama? Mama! You scream on top of your lungs, mama please don't go, please! Mama! 

Come back. Oh no. Don’t get on the car mama! 

Your parents and Carlos hop onto the white car. Carlos come down! Get down! Oh my god! Carlos! Don't go with them, please! That’s the car that crashed on the road. That’s the one that got overturned a few rounds and crashed by the trailer from the opposite direction. 

Why are you with them, get out of the car. No no! Carlos, please don’t go. Please don’t go! Please don’t daddy! Daddy come back! Ma! Mama! Please, please come back here. Stay with me, please. 

‘Ollie.’ You felt something shaking. No please don’t go, I’m scared. Mama! Carlos! I’m scared. Where are you, Carlos... Come back. 

‘Bunny!’ The white car overturned as the loud voice calling you, it’s Carlos! He's calling for you. 

No no no! Oh no please, stop!

‘Bunny!’ You saw white lights blinding you all of a sudden. You heard Carlos's voice calling you but you couldn’t see him. You pushed through the object that was dashing into you, the lights pushed itself into you forcing you to jump backward. 

‘Ollie!’ You opened your eyes once again. Carlos's face was the first thing you saw, you threw your hands to him and hugged him tightly. Oh my god, it’s a dream. He didn’t get on the white car. You tried to catch your breath as he soothed you at your back. 

‘Sorry. I just had a dream, did I woke you up.’ You realized it's still dark outside, must still be the wee hours. You hang on to him, still trying to catch your breath, reminding you that it was all a dream. 

‘Nightmares again?’ He asked, kissing your forehead. 

‘It’s okay. Go back to sleep.’ These dreams about car accidents never stopped visiting you after the Monaco race. 

It’s been 4 days after the race and you’ve had the reoccurring theme in your nightmares, the fatal car crashed, your parents, and Carlos. 

He knew you’ve been having trouble sleeping, he tried asking you what is it, but you just dismiss the topic saying you couldn’t recall what happened. This wasn’t the first night he got up because of you. 

No, you don’t tell a driver that you saw him involved in a fatal accident. 

There’s another race this weekend, back at Silverstone this time round, and you can’t afford to keep bothering your sweet love with these nightmares and deteriorating sleep quality. 

You cuddled around his chest, feeling him with your hands, his hairy chest and arms, his body temperatures, his soft breathing as he’s asleep. 

His arm on your waist, the little pressure on your waist somewhat makes you feel safe and help send you back to sleep. 

‘Ollie Bunny, you have to be up now.’ Carlos’s minty fresh breath woke you up, he had to leave the house alone today for some other events. Strangely, you can’t hear the alarm at all and know that when you woke up, how he's ready to leave the house. Something was not right, but you were late already so you quickly jumped out of bed and got ready. 

The warm bath helped with the body sores but you realized you have a migraine. It’s as bad as those that were caused by toothache. Could be better after your coffee, you told yourself, didn’t give too much attention to it, proceed with packing your items and leave the house as well. 

‘Morning Ollie.’ Media day today, you’ll have to make sure everything worked fine and the questions asked were as per discussed. Hopefully, there are no more questions about the car crash last week. 

You had the ibuprofen but it wasn’t helping with the migraine at all. You were disturbed by it, feeling the throbbing pain in your temple at every movement you made. You Took a few deep breaths with your eyes shut, slightly massaging your temple, hoping to ease the pain. 

‘Ollie, you looked pale.’ Alex and Max who just completed an interview walked up to you. 

‘Yeah, I’m having a very bad migraine.’ You gulped the last sip of coffee from your cup and got ready to leave the place for another interview. 

‘We will have the FIA Press conference after this.’ You didn’t enjoy coming back to Silverstone today. There’s a pressure pressing onto your chest and you just couldn’t ignore it, almost as bad as suffocating.

‘Max questions will surely be about sandwiching the Mercedes and for Alex, it will be on the pace and the tyre managements. I think the questions were pretty standard, we spoke about this before -‘ 

Someone knocked you over and you almost trip and fall, Max who was on your left reached his hands out to hold you before falling. 

‘Ollie, you’re burning.’ Max touched your hand and placed his palm on your forehead. 

‘Really? Felt alright actually. Never mind I’ll take the paracetamol later.’ No, you didn’t felt alright but you thought it was a nightmare and you didn’t have enough sleep, making you fatigued. 

‘Oh come on FIA could skip us and do another group first.’ Max said while he pulls you back to Red Bull’s energy station. 

‘No no. Please, let’s just get the job done so I could rest in peace.’ You didn’t want to delay any arrangement. 

‘We both are grownups and pretty sure we could walk to the FIA once you get back to the energy station and rest.’ Max said, leaving no room for negotiation. You gave in, we got 10 minutes to spare, this would be acceptable. 

‘Ollie, should we get them to sent you home?’ Alex asked. 

‘It’s okay, I’ll just rest at the room first.’ Max didn’t say a word but put you in his driver’s room. Want you to lie down at the couch, took a bottle of water, and placed it on the floor by the side of the couch. 

‘I’ll get the team doctor to see you, rest here and we will be back after the press conference.’ Max placed his jacket on top of you as you lied down. 

The doctor came in and said you caught a high fever, should get a day off to rest and eat your medicine on time. You dozed off not long after the doctors left. 

‘Please, come back. Please.’ Max walked into the driver room after the interview and saw you mumbling something in your slumber. You held on tight to his jacket, frowning in your sleep. Tears were falling from the edge of your eyes

‘Hey, Ollie.’ He tried to wake you up with a tap on to the shoulder, but it only caused you to move your head with your eyes shut. 

‘Ollie.’ He gave you another stronger tap on your hand, causing you to open your eyes wide all in a sudden, waking up from the dream. 

‘Nightmares?’ He asked rubbing the tears from your face, patting your hands with another. 

‘Sorry. Yeah.’ You were still trying to catch your breath and remind yourself again and again that it was just a dream. 

He pulled you into his embrace, hugging you. You didn’t push him away, you needed the comfort and assurance that you’re back here, and in reality, there’s no car crashed happening at the moment. 

‘Come on, I’ll send you home.’ Max said. 

‘You mind if I gave a call to Carlos?’ Though Max was here, you just couldn’t help wanting the familiar scent of Carlos to be around. Max signal you with his hands, asking you to go ahead as he turned and packed his items. 

‘Sweet, where are you?’ Carlos picked up the call immediately, it’s not usual for you to call him when both of you were at work.

‘Mclaren’s garage. Just finish a video recording session with Lando. You okay?’ 

‘I’ll see you back at home?’ You asked. 

‘I can leave now, do you want to we can go back together?’ He said. 

‘Yeah, that would be good. I’ll wait for you at the parking?’ This has been a strange time for you, you don’t seem to have enough of him around you, it feels like if you don’t see him with your own eyes, something bad is about to happen. 

‘Yeah sure. See you soon bunny.’ He said and hung up the call. 

Max was still around in the room packing his items. You decided to break the ice. 

‘Thank you for today. Felt much better after the nap.’ You said 

‘You want to talk about your nightmares?’ 

‘No, it’s nothing major.’ You said, trying to get up from the couch. His jacket was still on you, it was wrinkled already. ‘I’ll wash this and get it back to you?’ 

‘No no, just give it back to me. It’s okay.’ Max wouldn’t mind your scent on his clothes. He wanted it so badly. 

‘Come on, shall we head to the parking together?’ You asked folding the jacket back and hand it to him. 

‘Yeah sure.’ He placed his palm on your forehead, it’s still warm but it has subsided.

‘Thanks.’ You said, ‘Welcome.’ he replied. 

Strange, this is how both of you relate now, but this will be the best.

‘Bunny.’ You heard Carlos from the back when you almost reached his car with Max. 

‘Hey man.’ Carlos patted Max on the shoulder. Hopefully, both boys had figured it out by themselves and resolved the tensions from the race last week. 

‘Hey.’ Max replied. ‘She’s having a fever, you mind taking an off day on Sunday to make sure she’s okay?’ Max asked Carlos jokingly. 

‘What happened bunny?’ Carlos immediately let go of Max and turned to you. 

‘Just a fever. I’ll be okay by tonight.’ They both had a casual chat before leaving. Carlos kept his hands on your waist the entire time, keeping you close to him.

‘Should have checked on you before I leave this morning. You were warmed this morning but it thought it was the sheets.’ Carlos said as he drove back to your apartment. 

‘It’s okay. I thought it was just a normal migraine as well. The team doctor got me checked.’ You kissed his knuckles. 

Carlos made chicken soup for dinner and some grilled ham salad. You went in for a hot water bath and helped set up the table for dinner. 

‘You’ve not been sleeping tight lately.’ He brought up the topic again. You recalled the dream you had at Max’s room this afternoon, you kept quiet.

‘Bunny, I heard you call out my name in your dream. You want to tell me more?’ You remained quiet, it was just nightmares there’s nothing to say, but on the other hand, you knew how these were affecting you. 

‘I... It's nothing ...just, ok... I keep having this dream about you involved in an accident, with the same car that my dad and mum were in. Some of the nights you were alone, some of the nights I saw you were with them.’ You hugged him from the back and sighed, telling him what was going on softly. 

‘What happened in Monaco.’ He paused. ‘I knew it’s going to affect you. I knew it was serious because you broke down and cry so badly that day. I just didn’t know you were having reoccurring nightmares.’ 

‘I’m sorry. Is not the best thing to talk about when you have to race this weekend. I knew you were under pressure to keep pushing with the car, and this was just a stupid nightmare.’ You pressed yourself harder onto his back, these broad shoulders are giving you so much comfort. 

‘Bunny, I promise you, anytime I felt that the car wasn’t safe, things are not right, I’ll retire it alright. I promise to stay out of trouble on the track, I promise you to be with you and I’ll make sure I’m healthy, I’m strong to stay with you until the day you don’t need me.’ His words brought you to tears again. He turned and kept you close to his chest, you heard his heart beating strongly. 

‘Loving myself is a way to love you too. I want you to know that as well. Anytime you are not loving yourself right, you are not loving me.’ He kissed you on your forehead again. This man is God sent, he showed you not just what a man should treat you when he loves you, he taught you more about loving yourself as well. 

‘I’m just grateful that you knocked me with a bike at Monaco.’ You cupped his face, said as you look into his eyes. 

‘I could knock you with something else and make you feel my love too tonight.’ He said with a smirk. 

If there’s a god out there listening to prayers, please give this man the best of everything on earth. Nothing but the best, teach me to be the best for him. 

‘Feeling much better today?’ Max sat down next to you as he saw you having your breakfast at the cafeteria. 

‘Yeah, breakfast now so I could eat my meds and be with you guys for the long day.’ 

‘Someone can always run the show, you don’t need to be here all the time. Call in sick if you need to rest.’ He pinched the baby tomatoes from your bowl. 

‘I’m fine.’ You reassured him. He wasn’t always this caring, as far as you could remember he was never one who agrees on calling in sick, he doesn’t like having last-minute changes, especially during the race weekend. It’s surprising to know that he’s been so much more approachable now. 

‘Remember how you yell at one of the team when one of the crew was sick and you didn’t like the replacement? That Max would loath at you for saying what you said.’

‘I’m always changing and learning to be a better person. Willing to hear more and observe more.’ You stopped him before he could finish ‘Oh come on Max. Come on.’ He’s joking with his hands on his head like a hallow. 

‘Carlos and I had a chat.’ You figure this would happen, didn’t know Max would tell you about it.

‘We were talking about the crash, and you know... Things about us, things about you. I kinda guess he just wants to rub it on my face though, but I think he meant well.’ That’s very bold of Carlos, to say things like this to the hot headed Max. 

‘He just wants to clear the air and make sure that you are not caught in between us.’ You tried to say something and Max was waiting for you to say it, but you were just lost with words. 

‘Thank you. For the conversation and everything, you’ve done. I appreciate it. I knew it wasn’t easy for you to talk about things like this. It was partly my fault too, I didn’t make clear to you about my intentions and just walk away. I apologize for that but I don’t regret a single thing that had happened between us.’ You paused and took a sip of coffee from your cup, this is not something you would want to talk about over breakfast but since Max brought it up… 

‘I don’t regret it, what had happened and what is happening between us right now. I hope we were still friends.’ You continued. There is no turning back for you and Max. Even though now you know he has romantic feelings for you and maybe wished to have you in his life, but you’ve moved on. The only way to make peace with all these memories was to confront it and accept it, accept the fact that Max and you just missed each other and there’s no way to undo this. 

‘Can I have one last hug?’ He stood up and open his hands. Max told himself, after this hug from you he will have to move on. Move on like how you did, move on from the grief and irrational actions, losing the girl who had stood beside him in all times, and did everything for him just to make him smile. 

Unlike all the other hug, he didn’t let this go swiftly. He held you tight and close his eyes, forgetting time and the crowd there. He had made unforgivable mistakes, while she was there for him, those mistakes that he didn’t want to admit. It was a pity he missed out on a girl like you, it was too late to realize that he would be in pain knowing that you were there anymore. 

‘Ollie, if you ever need someone to punch Carlos because he hurt you, you can always dial my number alright. No matter where I am, I’ll be there for you and punched his million-dollar face. This remains valid until the end of the world.’ 

‘You’ll find someone that will love you the way you wanted, be happy Max.’ 

_Be happy, be that fearless Max that you always wanted to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here’s an update! 5 more chapters and we are done with this one!   
> I think my intentions throughout the story will always be to highlight the green flags, positive actions in dealing a relationship. We often read online or perhaps experience toxic relationships, the red flights, gaslighting... 
> 
> If you are in a relationship today, and you are not feeling the joy and love, speak to someone, gather your thoughts by writing down and do whatever is best for you alright. 
> 
> Thank you for your time.  
> Stay safe!


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 **

16 races have gone by, Carlos is keeping a decent point on the drivers’ championship, P5 at the moment one point behind Daniel who is at P4. 

There was about a month gap before the next race at Spa. Carlos suggested spending the last two weeks before the race weekend back at his house in Spain. He leaves it for you to decide whether would you want to spend it at his apartment or his family home.

You knew it was his birthday the week before the race, which seems like both of you will be in Spain for his birthday. He didn’t mention it to you that it was his birthday, but he has been dropping subtle hints here and there, sometimes too obvious which you choose to just play dumb with it. 

‘There’s Piñon at Madrid, but in Barcelona will be just us.’ You bit the straw from your ice latte looking at Carlos, contemplating whether is it possible to have the best of both worlds. He looked at you smiling, taking another bite of his quiche from the plate. 

‘Okay, maybe we should just spend both weeks in Madrid because we have two weeks here in England before we fly into Spain. Just in case I got too much of you by then.’ You laughed at him as he was ridiculed by what you said, he opened his eyes wide when he heard you said you’ll probably get sick of him. 

‘Great, I’ll leave tomorrow so you’ll be a little sour pouch missing her boyfriend so much.’ He pinched your chin, as you fall back into his arm, giggling at the fun. ‘No please don’t go. I’m just joking.’ You clung onto him like a koala, there is nothing in this world you would trade for being with him.

‘Not going anywhere without you, bunny.’ He kissed you on your lips with his eyes looking at yours, it was a sign that he wanted more, a sign that you have read so well. He grabbed your ice latte and put it on the coffee table, hands caressing on your thighs. 

‘Bunny, I want you.’ He whispered into your ears, it sounded like a sweet prayer in your ears. His hand went underneath your shorts, fingers pulling on the edge of your panties but didn’t want to remove them completely. You wrap your hands around his neck, allowing him to press himself closer to you. ‘All your Chili, all yours.’ It’s been a while, the traveling, and mid-race schedule, work, and the endless errands. 

He slipped his hands under your t-shirt, massaging your breast without removing your bra. ‘Too many clothes Chili.’ This man is such a tease.

‘Tell me you want me to remove them, will you, hmm.’ He bit you on your neck, his beard was giving you the tickling sensation, making you moan softly for him, asking him to remove your clothes for you. He lived your arms and removed your T-shirt. His left hand continues to massage your breast asserting a little strength while his right hand reached to your back and unbuckled the bra. He lowered himself down and remove the stripe of your bra with his teeth, his lips brushing on your shoulder. 

‘Sweet love, tell me you want me to fuck you.’ His finger tiled your chin up to him, his Spanish accent with his lust-filled voice never failed to make you craved for him, is ecstasy. He doesn’t use foul words during sex, but his desire was sky high and you were nowhere lower than his.

‘Carlos please, give it to me.’ You moaned as he kissed your stomach, his hands moving over you and every inch of your skin were responding to his sweet touch. ‘I got you sweet bun.’ He removed your pants and your soaking wet panties, while you arched your body kissing his sweet lips. 

'So wet for me bunny?' His cock teased you at the entrance, wasn’t rushing himself in. You tried to lift yourself to reach for him, but his hands which were on your hips held you back. You let out a frustrated breath, you want him to fill the void in you. 

‘Impatience little bunny.’ He chuckled, looking at you while he grabbed your bum hard as he slowly pushed his tip into you. 

‘Please Chili, stop doing this.’ Tears of pleasure were blurring your vision, he hovered on top of you slowly pushing himself deeper while his eyes closed, every inch he goes deeper in you drove your desire higher, making you gasping for air. 

‘Bunny Ollie, uhm..’ Your velvet walls sucked on him hard and tight, not wanting him to pull himself out when he thrust deeper. You want him in you, leaving no room between both of you. He buried his head on your chest, sucking and biting on your nipples. ‘Carlos…’ Your head was thrown back on the pillows, hands clutching on his shoulders. 

‘Sweet lord, this is so good. You are so good.’ He groaned as he grinder into you harder and faster. ‘Sit on me please bunny.’ He stopped and kissed you on your cheeks, nibbling your jawline and your ears. 

‘I’m a mess already.’ Not like you’ve never done it before but your legs were jelly.

‘I’ll hold you, bunny.’ He lied down on the couch, your hands were on the side of his head, kissing him, swirling your tongues with his, sucking and biting his lower lips as he swallowed your moans. He held his manhood while you slowly lower yourself to meet him. 

‘HA…’ You heard a sweet moan from him together with yours, he’s frowning as he slowly moved, pushing in for more friction while you try to get used to him all over again at a different angle. You were gently panting while he continues to guide you. You slowly rock him, he grabbed your bum hard as he helped you to build the pace. His hands were on your waist helping you to move while all you could was moan his name again and again. You were so close to your climax but he wasn’t showing any signs of it. 

‘Bunny, don’t hold back.’ He said as he felt your walls sucked on him harder and more frequent. Lord God, this man read you like an open book. 

‘I’m close Chili.’ He stood up without pulling out from you, carried you as your legs wrapped around his waist back to the room. Every step he took was a thrust for you, you cupped his face and kissed him passionately. He laid you down at the bed, while your legs were still wrapped around his waist. He stood at the edge of the bed and thrust in you sharply. He encouraged you to let it go and told you that he was near as well. You reached your hands for the pillow that was above your head. 

‘Come with me please Chili.’ Tears of pleasures rolling down your face, you felt everything that was going on, the sensations and the rising desire that could be tipped over anytime.

‘It’s so good to be in you, bunny.’ He was breathing heavily, cursing under his groan. He's thrust got sloppy and he released himself all in you, you felt him pulsed inside, every movement making you breathless. He collapsed right next to you, kissing and touching you. 

‘I love you bunny, I love you.’ He whispered his love into your ears again and again while you snuggled close him, stroking his sweaty face ‘I love you triple Chili, I love you more.’ He cuddled with you on the bed, leaving the unfinished toast and coffee in the living room and both of you went back for a short nap. 

*** 

‘Hey! Thought you would be away in Spain or something.’ Max saw you eating alone at the cafeteria and came by to you at the table. It was a long day for you trying to work on some press release articles.

‘I’ll be away next week.’ You sighed and continue to finish on your sandwich. 

‘Sounds like you don’t look forward to the holiday.’ Max asked, raising his brow as he heard you sighed. 

‘No, I’m dying for the break. So exhausted with work, trying to complete all of them before the holidays.’ You looked at Max, sloughing your shoulders before you took another bite of the cold tasteless sandwich. He looked at you and took the sandwich away from your hands. 

‘Come on, give it back to me. That’s the last one, don’t drop it.’ That’s the only thing left at the cafeteria when you came down for lunch, it was way past lunchtime. 

‘If I remember correctly, tagging along with us, drivers are part of your job right?’ Max munched down the sandwich while you raised your hands in the air, can't believe he just ate your entire lunch. 

‘Max, I’m exhausted. Would you just enlighten me what you have in mind?’ Tired and hungry, holding your anger back before you get into the hangry state.

‘Okay. Follow me.’ He stood up and tried pulling your hands, wanting you to follow him. You told him that he only had your phone with you and there’s still a truckload of things to complete. 

‘Oh come on, I won't let you spend a dollar alright.’ He quickly stuffed you into his passenger seat, also didn’t forget to push the child lock on. 

‘Max! I can't just walk out from work like this.’ It’s ridiculous but it would be mean for you to get mad as him cause he meant well. It’s too late anyway, the car was already hitting the road, further away from the Red Bull Racing building. 

‘I’ll promise it’s going to be fine alright.’ He turned on some music, fingers tapping on the steering wheel along with the rhythm. It felt like forever, you couldn’t recall when was the last time he drove you around. Not that it matters or you are having any feelings, just reminiscing. 

‘These are the only comfort food that I could think of with my diet right now.’ The car stopped in front of a pie & mash shop. You walked in, it was a small shop with only 4 tables, ran by an old couple. 

‘Hello, please 1 chicken and mushroom pie with mash and 1 minced beef pie with mash. Also, one hot chocolate and one handmade fruit crumbles. ’ Max ordered without asking what do you prefer. You just walked over and take a seat at the last table and Max joined you shortly. 

‘I didn’t know you enjoy pies.’ You look around the restaurant, seems like they had been operating for a very long time. It’s not a place you would associate  _ THE Max Verstappen _ with. 

‘Got to satisfied the Dutch and Belgium stomach in me some time, the potatoes and gravy.’ These casual little chats were something that you didn’t have with him previously. You were too nervous around him back then and it got worst when you realized you felt for him. Always wanting to do everything to please him, being the Martha around Jesus, losing yourself amid errands and tasks.

‘Hmmm.’ These pies tasted amazing, you looked at Max with your eyes wide open approving his choice. The chicken and mushroom pie was for you, he still remembered you love mushroom. The gravy is rich with buttery flavor, a perfect match with the mashed potato. He chuckled as he drugged his spoon into his minced beef pie ‘I’m calling the police for your selfishness. How can you keep such a wonderful place for yourself?’ 

‘Will you ditch Carlos if I told you I have more of these restaurants in my pockets?’ He looked at you and smirk, while you rolled your eyes at him. 

‘I know, I know. When I looked at you now, sometimes I wonder if only we spend lesser time on the bed when we were together, we would probably be the couple in Red Bull.’ You didn’t look up, continue to take bite after bite from your pie while he looked at you, with a smile on his face. 

It haunted him and still is, whenever he sees you smile at another man. If pride, ego, priorities didn’t stand in the way if he had given you all the hours he had instead of taking your time with him for granted. It’s too late now, the more casual you were with him, the further that ‘happily ever after’ dream goes for the both of you. He knew Carlos was the reason behind these happy smile on your face.

‘These fruits crumble. They taste like what granny brought for me after school.’ The taste and texture were extraordinarily evocative, it triggered some memories that were burrowed by the hustle and bustle all these years. You were on the verge of tears, almost chocked you up but you manage to somehow suppress it. Max handed you the serviette and gave you a comforting smile. You didn’t want to dwell in it, you took another big scoop of the fruit crumbles. 

‘Thank you, Max.’ You said as he parked his car at the car park. 

‘Anytime Ollie. Tell me when do you want to be a Cinderella at work again, and I’ll pull out my pumpkin car to bring you around.’ 

_ If it ever makes sense, I will be the fairy that makes sure you smile every day, making sure that every day is a good day for you.  _

_ *** _

You weren’t the only one who was working around the clock, Carlos’ two weeks without race was full of meetings and dinner. On top of that, he has been frequently on the call with Caco and his dad, having some serious discussion in Spanish for hours. Some days the discussion seems to use up all his energy, leaving him exhausted. You presumed it must be the contract as more teams have announced on the driver lineup and he hasn’t seemed to finalized his decision. 

He’s in dilemma about whether should he continue to stay with McLaren, continue to develop and grow with the team, or should he just go on with the big boys with a better car and advanced his career faster. Like all choices, there will always be pros and cons and it’s all about balancing these and weighing the consequences of the decision. 

‘Hey, dinner is ready.’ You gave him a tap on his shoulder, he was sitting at the balcony alone with a bottle of beer after a phone call with Caco. ‘Shall we eat here on the balcony?’ You asked him, something was bothering him as you saw him massaging his temple.

‘Yeah, it’s windy here today.’ He took a throw from the sofa and put it on the chair for you while you fetched the pasta for out from the kitchen. 

‘Sweet, is there something that you want to talk about?’ You asked him as you placed your hand on his. He was extremely quiet tonight, didn’t strike out any conversation during dinner. 

‘If just if, I’m moving to another country will you come with me?’ He put down his fork and asked in all seriousness. ‘Is this about the new contract?’ You took another bite.

‘Yes, like I mentioned before, you are one of the factors that I’m considering.’ Yes, that was what he said but you remember always reminding him to prioritize himself and his choices first. 

‘I have a career here, few friends around. It wouldn’t be very nice for me to just leave everything behind and go. I’m not saying I won't, but there are arrangements needed to be made, and we can talk about this.’ You answered. 

‘Will you consider this ?’ He asked. He knew it was too selfish for him to ask you to leave everything behind and go with him, but the relationship that he had with you was barely a year old and he didn’t want to stay away from you too long.

‘Yes, I’ll think about it. Even if I’m not leaving I’ll still spend every weekend with you.’ He was still deep in thoughts.

‘I’m repeating myself like a broken record, but I just want to remind you again, you should always prioritize yourself and your career.’ You fed him the prawn from your plate. 

‘I know. That doesn’t mean I should leave you here alone. If you would want to come with me, we can make arrangements as soon as possible.’ It’s not frequent that you heard or see him in this state where he seeker affirmation from you. Often, he was the one who will go beyond the extra miles for you. For him to make such a request and sounded like he had given thoughts to this, it only meant he had thought to this thoroughly. 

‘So what country are you looking into?’ You asked. 

‘Italy.’ He smiled as he took another bite from the fork. You took a look at him, pointing to the pasta that you made for dinner, and laughed. 

‘What a coincidence.’ You said. ‘Ferrari is it then.’ You made the right guess, the red team. 

‘I’ve not finalized it yet, still got some time to think through. I enjoyed myself with the entire McLaren team, having Lando as my teammate, building confidence with the car, and how we should work on with the crews and engineers. Zak had made some promises as well, but Ferrari was also putting some serious offers on the table.’ Budgets played a huge role for the Formula One Teams, and it’s no trade secret that the Ferrari has a deeper pocket. Carlos was also considering the fact that Zak had been very supportive at the start of his career with McLaren, how they made the changes and discussion for him during the last season when Daniel announced that he was joining Renaults. 

‘What are Caco & papa’s advise?’ You asked

‘Pa wants me to work on with McLaren, but Caco is speaking from the business perspective of things, he thinks Ferrari is a great way forward.’ He shrugged his shoulders, conflicting opinions or advice would help him to lay down a better view on things but in the end, he still needs to call the shots. 

‘Fair enough, so what you have in mind?’ You asked.

‘I’m more inclined to stay with McLaren but it’s more of a gut feeling. I couldn’t explain to Caco on this, because there isn’t any solid reason for me to reject Ferrari’s deal. It would look stupid to turn down the Ferrari offer and stay with McLaren, but at the same time I wish someone could give me a reason and confide with me that McLaren is a better option.’ He frowned as he was deep in thoughts, trying to explain to you what he felt standing at this crossroad. 

‘Is there anyone else that you would want to spoke with or do certain things to get better insights?’ You said, trying to see whether did he had any plans on working out an answer. 

‘Yeah, Zak invited me for a meeting tomorrow afternoon. I think I’ll speak to Caco again on a few things like the car and certain arrangements before we conclude the contract.’ He had made it clear that the car was his only concern, his deciding factor will be the car that McLaren and Ferrari are going to offer him.

‘Carlos, I just want you to know whatever decision you made, I stand with you. If there are any changes that we need to adapt to, that will be something that we discuss when you have a definite answer. When they speak to you, both teams are also speaking to other drivers, be mindful that you don’t have much time left to consider on this further because most teams already announce their next season lineup and there aren’t many chairs left.’ This entire musical chair season will last for months before all 20 seats are taken up. To be the champion first you need a driver seat. The negotiations could go on forever, but the investors and sponsors might not have the time. The teams are only willing to wait for you as long as their investor’s patience doesn’t run thin.

‘Ollie, I don’t know why but when you are giving me these TED Talk, I have this weird feeling…like my daughter has just graduated from college.’ You laughed and replied, ‘I didn’t know you have a daddy kink.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Yesterday was an eventful day and I didn’t get to post the new chapter. 
> 
> How’s the smut? It’s been awhile I think. What are your thoughts about Max and how he dealt with his friendzone... Also, make your guest, McLaren or Ferrari? 
> 
> I think I’ve mentioned, I kinda twisted the timeline and if you have any suggestion on this, drop me a comment or tweet me @Lemonde_Y
> 
> Thank you for reading ! See you this weekend :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

You woke up earlier than Carlos. He was still deeply asleep, you pressed a kiss on his lips, tugged the blankets for him 

‘Good morning, good boy.’ Piñon was awake when you got down from the bed, staring at your with his head tilted. He became a little lightbulb between you and Carlos ever since the day you reached Carlos’ family home. Not that you are or will complain, Carlos sure did jokingly bullied Piñon and asked him to leave the both of you alone. 

You went down to the kitchen and made Piñon his breakfast while the house was still very quiet. You poured a glass of milk and drink quietly at the poolside, admiring the just risen sun shone softly on you. 

‘Hey. You’re up early.’ Carlos’s mother walked out with her yoga map and found you by the pool. 

‘Good morning.’ you stood and kissed her on the cheek. Carlos's parents are the most supportive parents you’ve ever met, which impacted Carlos in terms of his upbringing. They treated you like their daughters, tried speaking English whenever you were around despite the conversation do not involved or were not meant to direct to you. They gave both you and Carlos space in the house, but at the same time welcome you to join whatever they were doing. 

‘Why don’t you sleep in? It’s still early, I don’t think Carlos is awake right.’ She said as she laid her map. 

‘Yeah, he’s still sleeping.’

‘Otherwise, you wouldn’t be sitting alone here.’ She gave you a sweet smile. Ana was joking over dinner last night that Piñon and Carlos both were having a competition about who stayed with you longer. Deep down you knew, Carlos just doesn’t want you to feel left alone here. 

You headed to the kitchen island so you wouldn’t bother Carlos’ mother meditate. You decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. You took the opportunity to learn a few simple dishes with Carlos’ mother over your time spent here, figured out what was where in the kitchen. 

‘Morning bunny.’ Carlos wrapped his hands around your waist. He’s up. You leaned back on him, indulged in this special fresh minty scent of his. 

‘You want to join me for a morning run?’ If only you were as build as him, you want to experience this feeling of having the world within your embrace. You tiled your head to kiss his jawline. 

‘No.’ You showed him the pancake mix. ‘I’ll keep the pancakes warm for you?’ He nodded and kissed you before he goes. 

‘You take good care of my bunny when I’m away ok.’ He squatted down and gave Piñon a quick belly rub before he left. 

‘Morning Ollie.’ Ana helped you to set up the table for breakfast. 

‘Ana, I was wondering do you know the address to this place?’ You took out your phone and open up an email. It was the address of the helmet shop, you wanted to pick up the gift that you’ve ordered for the birthday boy. 

‘You know where Carlos bring you to karting last week? It was a few blocks from there.’ Ana searched on her phone and replied. 

‘Carlos knows where this is...’ before you could reply her, she paused and said ‘it was for his birthday?’ 

‘Yes. I’ll have to pick up his gift there.’ You smiled.

‘I’m free today. Maybe we can go out shopping around that area at noon? Yeah, you need to get away from him.’ Ana laughed at her later remark. 

‘Are you sure you’re okay with it? I thought of just coming clean and tell him not to follow me.’ Of course, it would be great if you don’t need to let him know a single bit about the surprise. 

‘Oh yes. Mum, you, Blanca, and myself. We could go for a massage or something.’ Ana said.

‘Talking bad about me?’ Carlos's mum walked into the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

‘No. Ollie was saying she wants a break from Carlos, right Ollie.’ Ana took the pancakes out to the dining table. 

‘No no. Ana offered to sent me to the shop to pick up Carlos’s gift, then we could go shopping nearby.’ You wouldn't want to be in the bad books for this one. 

‘Oh! Surprise present for his birthday.’ Carlos's mother shared with you that there will be another reunion dinner on Saturday and lunch with the family on Sunday so both of you could spend the night by yourself. 

‘I think he would want to spend it with the family. We could all eat out together.’ You thought it wouldn’t be nice to exclude the family for the occasion. 

‘Ollie, spend it with him. I know my son, he would want it to be just the both of you.’ 

‘Oli the dog! Where is Ollie, my girl?’ You could hear him from the kitchen, He picked up Oli as he came through the door. 

‘Ah! That’s my girl and her bodyguard.’ He saw you standing at the kitchen isle, pointing at you and Piñon who laid around nearby. He gave Oli to his dad who was sitting at the couch watching the morning news. 

‘That’s fast.’ You peeped at the clock, his run was less than 30 minutes. 

‘He’s afraid that we will eat you.’ Ana shouted from the dining hall. His parents laughed at what Anna said. 

‘Eh I’m a sportsman, we do sprint run alright.’ He took out the coffee pot to the dining table with cups, pouring everyone a cup. 

You took out the pancakes to the dining table, you tried to stretch your hands to the back to untie the apron and he immediately reached out and help you with it. 

‘Bunny, I was thinking maybe we do some tourist thing today. What do you think?’ He asked but you look at Ana ... 

‘We are kidnapping her. You can go yourself.’ Ana said before you could say a word. 

‘I’m paying ransom now. How much you want? He put down his utensils and pulled you close to him, keeping his hands on your shoulder.

‘We are going for some shopping and massage, wouldn’t want to bore you with that.’ You handed him the butter bar. 

‘I could drive you all around.’ No kissing him in front of his parents, but it is too hard to fight this urge when he was so adorable. 

‘Ana will drive us around. I remember you came back for some business topic, would you look into it when I’m away today? The tourist itinerary could work tomorrow.’ You rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb as he was slightly unhappy that you ditched him for a girl days out. 

‘What time is this whole girls' day out thing start?’ He asked Ana. 

‘When Blanca gets up, around noon maybe?’ 

‘You sure none of you need a driver? Free of charge, FIA Certified?’ He was cracking you up with all these overly attached boyfriend acts, you knew for sure he’s more than happy that you could mingle with his family. Jokes aside, breakfast could be really fun with the Sainz family. These were something you would want to do when you have your own family later. 

He was lying on the bed using his phone while you get ready to leave. 

‘So what are your plans?’ You asked him while you put on your earrings. 

‘Come here.’ He put his phone aside and hugged you. ‘I got Caco to come over, so we will finalize the contract topic.’ 

‘I’ll expect some big news this weekend?’ You tidy his bed hair with your fingers. 

‘Yeah but I hope you remember some other things this weekend.’ Someone’s getting impatient. 

‘Oh yeah, the family dinner. Am I expecting your ex-girlfriend again?’ He smacked your bum and gave you a gummy smile. 

‘Take my wallet with you? Buy me something on the way back’ He handed you his wallet. 

‘Sweet, please. I have money with me.’ At that moment, you realized that he wasn’t joking earlier on, the whole overly attached boyfriend wasn’t purely an act. 

‘Take the cash, buy me some snacks or something will you? Hmm?’ It’s a sin to reject him when he puts on these sincere eyes. 

‘I’ll take this as emergency money, but I want you to know I’m doing this so you felt better for not tagging along. I don't need your money alright.’ You kissed him on the lips. If taking it will give him peace of mind, okay fine. After all, you were convinced that there will be zero chance for you to spend his money. 

‘Say bye to Carlos and greet freedom with a hi Ollie.’ Ana said as all of you left the house. Carlos was standing at the gate swearing in some Spanish word and everyone was laughing. 

The girls' day out was filled with so much laughter and fun. Ana knew the best dessert place, the best ice cream parlor, proceeded with a pedicure session with all 4 of you. 

‘I still can't believe that Carlos did all this morning.’ Blanca said to you. Ana told her everything that happened during breakfast this morning and what she missed. They all agreed that Carlos is a sweet boyfriend definitely what happened this morning was overly protective. You explained that he was just trying to make you feel comfortable around, he wasn’t like this back in London. 

There was then a discussion about his accident with Max in Monaco, they were worried sick as well when they saw the race from the live broadcast. As family members of racing drivers, they understood the struggle between seeing your loves one succeed but at the same time worry sick on every race weekend. The moment the adrenaline goes off, it was another grateful day that they get out of the car fine, safe, and sound. 

‘I worked with our teams closely on track. Our drivers do get into crashes and all, but now that knowing Carlos is in one of the cars, it felt very different.’ You took a deep breath, flashbacks were playing in your mind when he didn’t respond to the radio immediately when they call for him the first time. There were days where Max had crashes or when both drivers from Red Bull crashed into each other, your knee-jerked reaction will always be work, how to sort out the press and interviews. It was nothing like how you reacted that day in Monaco. 

‘Trust me, Ollie, I know how you felt.’ Carlos's mum squeezed your hand. 

‘You should try this on.’ Ana took a camisole maxi dress from the display rack. It has an all-over floral print with a V neckline, you love the flares, and the material was so soft.

‘Yes! This is perfect for a dinner date. Go try it.’ Blanca commented as well. It turns out you really like the dress and it looked just nice on you. Ana has a good fashion sense, she picked a few more outfits for you, you bought all of them happily. 

‘Alright, last stop, getting our dear brother’s gift.’ You enjoyed yourself with the ladies, it was really fun, you bought a dress, jackets, lingerie, tasted the local delights. You never had any chance to do this with your mother, but Carlos's family was so kind as to invite you and do things as such. They don’t need to, it’s not like you were part of the family or anything close to that but yet they never made you felt isolated or an outsider. 

‘Hello, I’m here to collect my purchase.’ You show the shopkeeper the email and he walked into the store, took two big boxes for you. 

‘Do you have somewhere to hide these? Would you want to put them in my room first?’ You opened up and checked on the prints and all, all as per the design you agreed. Blanca offered to help you with one of the boxes to the car, it was bigger than what you thought it is. 

‘Just keep it in the booth first, I will come and get them later. He would run through your hauls when you reach home later.’ Ana said. 

‘Thank you so much.’ You gave both of them a hugged. 

When you are home, they were still discussing at the dining table. You quietly went back to the car booth and bring the boxes to Blanca’s room and went for a warm shower. 

‘Hey.’ You saw him seating on the couch watching TV while you came out from the shower. 

‘Care sharing with me what you have bought?’ He walked to you with his hairdryer and pat on the edge of the bed, wanting to dry your hair for you. You sat down and enjoy his service, feeling his fingers running through your hair, occasionally giving your scalp a little massage. 

‘You smell so good.’ He laid his head on your shoulder with his eyes closed. ‘We’ve been using the same toiletries but how on earth my bunny smells so fucking good.’ 

‘Maybe you should clean yourself better.’ You chuckled at his comment. 

‘So how was the girls' day out? You had fun?’ If there was one thing you would spend all your money on, it will be to patent this soft whispering voice that he does to you right now. There was no better way to melt you than him speaking to you like this. 

‘Yeah. You like this color?’ You showed him the new nailed color you got. 

‘Yeah, I love it. Want to show me what you bought today?’ His sisters were right, he will go through your hauls, make you put on all the things that you have bought. 

‘I love these bikinis. This one is going to look good on you, put it on for me?’ You went to the bathroom changed the burgundy color bikini that you bought today and came out. The bikini was the first, after that he got you to try on a few more. 

‘Nope, I’m not going to try this for you now. We’ll keep it for our date night.’ He wanted you to try on the floral dress that you got as well, but you rejected him. 

‘Oh, we have a date soon?’ He tried to hold back on his smile and asked. 

‘Yes, Mr. Carlos Sainz Jr … just in case your father answers me.’ Both of you broke into laughter, there was a few time you call out for Carlos and his father answered you jokingly. ‘Would you like to spend your birthday night with me? Fancy a dinner and then a drink at the pub?’ 

‘I’ll need to check on my schedules, you see I’m a busy man.’ 

‘You know playing hard to get doesn’t work right? Because I’m very much convinced you’ll have to celebrate with me in the end.’ You’re kneeling on the bed, legs on both of his sides. His hands around your waist and yours around his neck. 

‘You sure? This is Madrid bunny, I’m pretty sure I have more friends here than in London.’ He chuckled. 

‘So you’re rejecting me?’ You pinched his cheeks softly. 

‘Well, you’re lucky because I’m free. Please to be your date then.’ 

‘It’s okay to break my heart if it’s too troublesome for you.’ You pouted, leaning your forehead against his, and he could no longer hold his laughter. After all the giggles and cuddles, the exchange of soft kisses you asked him whether would he like to walk the dogs together with you. 

*** 

‘Good birthday morning birthday boy.’ You kissed him at his cheeks while he was still half-asleep. He had a great time with his family and friends, perhaps went a little overboard with the wine and champagne, he got a little tipsy when the guest left. 

‘Where are you going?’ He grumbled when you left the bed and put on his t-shirt. 

‘I’ll make you a cup of honey, I’ll get back into bed in awhile alright.’ Piñon followed you down the kitchen, you made Piñon breakfast and then took the cup of honey back into Carlos’ room. You placed it on the nightstand and joined him back in bed. 

‘Don’t go away anymore.’ He mumbled as he held you close to his chest, keeping his head above yours. You soothed his back with your hands.

There is no other way you would want to wake up, having him by your side holding you tight, everything was so quiet you could hear his steady breath. 

His phone has been buzzing, text messages, those long vibrations could be calls. He heard it but didn’t bother to pick them up. You were about to fall back asleep after some time, but you felt his hands went under your T-shirt. 

‘Hmmm? Morning birthday boy.’ 

‘Morning bunny.’ He greeted you with a kiss on your forehead.

‘We’ll go for a morning run?’ You gave him soft scratches at his chin and jawline.

‘Sure. Love seeing you wearing my T-shirt.’ Both of you weren’t rushing to leave the bed, there were lots of kisses, hugs, and cuddling before both of you finally decided to get dressed for the run. 

He took it easy this morning, instead of a run, it became a morning stroll at the end. The pre-autumn morning, the warm touch of the sun coupled with the wind breeze. It’s hard to have a bad morning here in Madrid, you’re loving every morning here. There’s no rush to get up for work, the weather is dry and warm most of the time, you’ll never complain about the overload of sunlight. 

‘You looked so much more tanned, the sun-kissed skin made you glow. ’ Carlos said. 

‘I love the sun here. Love how our blankets always smell fresh, how everything is warm here.’ 

‘We can always set our home here.’ He held both of your hands, stood where he was, and stopped walking. 

‘We can always make Madrid our home. Have a place just for us, you and me.’ 

‘Chili...’ 

‘Since our last trip back here I told you what I meant. Marriage yes of course. But also it’s nothing more than just a piece of paper. More importantly is us, you and me.’ Maybe all the routes for treasure hunting will only lead you to him. 

Your life has been filled with events, the unfortunates ones created memories that lingered in you longer, leaving bits of you void. Carlos, his laughter, his words, his actions and companionship, his touch, and kissed shone the light in those voids. Being lucky to meet him is and will always be an understatement. 

‘I love you, Carlos.’ You kissed him, you let the unspoken words and feelings turned into kissed, you knew he’ll understand them. If there’s a line graph to show how deep you are failing for him each day, the graph is only growing every day. But today, there’s a surge. 

*** 

You made a reservation for dinner at a restaurant that Carlos’s mother recommended. The afternoon was a family lunch, it was a simple but heartwarming one. His mother made everything that he loves, he ate like a buffalo. 

‘Feliz cumpleaños hermano.’ His sisters handed him gifts. 

‘Where’s yours?’ He reaches out his hand to you. 

‘Remember how you want me to hunt for my gift on my birthday? Do it.’ You pushed his hand away. 

‘Why are you being so mean to me on my birthday?’ He frowned and asked. 

‘Yeah, patience training.’ You filled his cup with more juice. 

‘Come on, give it to me before I turn this room around.’ He bugged you the entire afternoon. You thought of only showing it to him later at night but it seems like he is not giving up on wanting his gift immediately. 

‘Oh my god. Are you 26 or 6?’ 

‘Doesn’t matter. Give it to me now.’ He hugged you and tickled you with his beard and hands, you felt off to the bed with him being on your top. 

‘Remember how I had my buffet on your birthday?’ THIS MAN RIGHT HERE IS THE DEATH OF YOU. 

‘Okay okay. I’ll get them right now. You need to let go of me.’ 

‘I don’t want them now.’ He smirked. Fingers tracing your nose and lips. 

‘Come on you pervert.’ 

‘You seriously think we are not having any sexy time today?’ His fingers pulled the collar of your top lower. 

‘Please not now, I’m too full for it.’ 

‘Yeah, exercise helps with digestion.’ I AM REPEATING AGAIN, THIS MAN, CARLOS SAINZ IS THE DEATH OF YOU. 

‘Please. Sweet chili please.’ He let you go after kissing you hard on your lips. 

You went to Blanca’s room for the two boxes. She laughed as you told her how impatience Carlos was, she did expect you to have come sooner. 

‘Happy birthday love.’ You brought the boxes into the room, he was lying on the bed using his phone. 

‘You bought helmets?’ He asked when he saw the boxes. Can’t fool the expert. 

‘Yep. Open them up.’ One for him and another one belonging to you. 

You had only 1 idea for his birthday present, protective gears. You can't buy him shoes because you need him to fit them, gloves he seems to have a thousand different pairs already. The helmet collection in his room gave you the idea, even if this doesn’t fit his race regulations he could still keep it as a collection. 

You designed the helmet for him, white and grey as the base color. The main colors were still the Spanish flags' color, You couldn't make many changes as the sponsors' logos were there, could only play around with the position of his name and the car number. 

As for yours, it was mainly white color with red lines from the front till back, it was pretty much empty.

He found a card in the box and read it out loud.

_Dear Carlos,_

_Happiest birthday my sweet sweet love._

_You painted my life with happiness, laughter, and sweet memories. To more waking up to you by my side, random pictures sent during the day, and late-night chats. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your bunny Ollie._

'I figure you could paint my helmet too.' You took out a box of markers and paints.

'Thank you, Ollie. Come here.' He put aside all the things and hugged you, no kisses no words were exchanged, just the hug.

He made sure you knew he loves you, he said it to you every day. He spent time with you, doing things together with you, he goes beyond what was needed to ensure that you are well. Every single moment spent with Carlos was to learn how to love yourself better, how to love him in all the spoken and unspoken ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> We are literally counting down into the end of this story and I hope you have been enjoying this chapter as well. 
> 
> Let me know what do you think about the story, the recent chapters especially as we are ending soon and I really want to end on a high note.
> 
> Kudos, comment or tweet me @Lemonde_Y 
> 
> Thank you <3


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18 ** ****

_ Carlos Sainz to Ferrari 2021!  _

_ Ferrari announced Carlos Sainz to be the new driver for Ferrari in 2021.  _

__ _ Carlos Sainz Ferrari!  _

News about Carlos’ movement was announced on the following Wednesday after the race weekend in Spa. You knew about the decision during the dinner date on his birthday night. It shocked you as you thought he will stay with McLaren after what he shared a few weeks ago. During dinner, he shared the details about the final discussion with both teams, got into few details with you to give you a better understanding. 

Now that relocation was decided, as Carlos and Ferrari agreed that will be the best for the team and the driver. The next question was then posted to you, will you move with him to Maranello or will there be other options available. 

Being in an industry that has a hectic travel schedule, station in one place or another isn’t your main concern. You agreed with Carlos that a long-distance relationship will be the worst-case scenario but the impact towards the both of you will be rather minimal as he could always spend winter with you in London or you with him wherever he is and during the race weekend you’ll see each other every weekend as well. It’s going to be an ‘occasionally’ thing, just like how either one of you goes on business trips or when he has hectic schedules and both of you don't meet for a week or two. 

Though Carlos made it clear that he would love to have you join him in Maranello, he will still respect whatever decision you made. 

Ferrari managed to tick off some of his concerns, which included prioritizing in processing your job application for available opening that suits your background, which at the moment there is. This means, if you would like to move to Maranello with him, job opportunities are available. Maybe the job scope or pay will not be the same as what you are doing at Red Bull Racing, but there is room for negotiation. 

‘If you are unhappy with all these, you can always consider to be my PA, manage my social media accounts and image branding, it will work too.’ Various drivers have their image branding team, and he did see the need to fill in this gap as well. Though you would love to help him, you weren't too comfortable having work and professionalism involved in a relationship. 

Like what you promised him if there was a need for change and adaption, you were willing to discuss this with him. So now, the ball has reached your court. You promised him that you will think about it, and get back to him when you sorted things out.

‘Well, he is a trustworthy man. If you would want to do a free dive into this with him, I wouldn’t stop you.’ Isabelle said. It’s been a while since you last saw her, the race weekend, time spent in Spain with Carlos and his family, and all other things that came along. You could borrow her brain and sought her opinion on the relocation matter.

‘What if love runs out and I have nothing to fall back?’ You put the question to Isabelle who seems to be supportive of relocating with Carlos. 

‘You can always come back here.’ She shrugged her shoulders and took had another bite of the brownies. 

‘But it’s not going to be easy right.’ What if this, what if that …

‘Nothing is easy in life, you had your fair share of struggles here. I’ve never seen you so happy ever since university days until you start dating this Spaniard. I want you to remember you deserve happiness and not just work hard every day, take a chill pill, and that C in chill means Carlos.’ Isabelle’s honest and frank nature is something that you always appreciate.

‘Well, I do agree that he is worth me giving up everything here and since I’m still working even if I go over there... it’s not that bad right?’ You need affirmation from your best friend to take this step. There will be challenges and maybe chances of things turning sour, but you wouldn’t want to miss it and not give a try.

‘It’s not. Well, maybe you’ll miss me? But I can always use free accommodation in Spain and Italy.’ Best friends sometimes don’t like each other’s boyfriend, but you are often amazed at how supportive Isabelle will be when it comes to any discussion involving Carlos. She is always on his side, did he bribe her?

Well, Italy 1 and London 0, but that’s not the end of the match yet. 

***

‘Yeah, I wouldn’t mind on that. Yeah sure. Thank you.’ 

‘Wow, who’s that.’ You’ve been on the phone before you hop on to Carlos’s car. The phone conversation lasted throughout the entire journey from work to the restaurant. 

‘The HR from F1 Media Group.’ You said. There’s an opportunity available in the FIA as a journalist. It was a much relax position as compared to what you were doing at the moment, the pay was not that good but at least it was aligned with your thoughts on how to progress further. 

This was the second score point for relocating to Italy. 

‘Hey Chili, I thought this would be a perfect chance to tell what you what I have in mind.’ You have not shared with him the entire plan, you just want to find out all the how and when, complete the feasibility study before you share the news with him. 

‘Enlighten me, sweet love.’ 

‘I’ve decided.’ You said it slow. ‘I will be moving to Maranello with you.’ You see his smile got wider and wider, showing his gums and his perfect teeth as he was pleased to hear what you said. 

‘I know for sure that I will regret for the rest of my life if I don’t go with you. You have always and I know you will continue to go beyond the extra mile for me. I wouldn’t want to wake up without you by my side.’ Maybe it’s not only him, it was your wish to stay close with him physically. 

‘I do everything out of love for you, willingly. Please don’t feel compelled to do things that you are not comfortable with.’ He said softly.

‘No Carlos, it is something that I want to do for myself, for us. So the phone call just now was from F1 Group, they could use a contracted journalist, focusing more on content for their website.’ 

‘Is this something you want to do? I don’t want to distort your career path planning for me.’ He knew what it meant to be a contracted journalist, not only the benefits and perks will no apply to you, the figures on your payslip will be very much different.

‘Yes. It would be slightly different from what I am doing at Red Bull Racing now. I’ve decided to sign up for the distance learning Master program, for Digital Marketing.’ It would be good to learn the theories, that's the current trend and the way to future image branding, it will be good to update yourself with new knowledge and trends after putting your schoolbag down for years. A two year in Maranello will be perfect timing for you to do this.

‘The contracted journalist job, was it for the school fees? Look, money - ’ He pondered on your statement, tried to say it with the most appropriate choice of words. 

‘I have savings for the fees, I just don’t want to have a gap in my resume. Carlos, I know you would want to care for me, but I want you to know I can stand on my own as well.’ 

‘Yes, never doubt on your professional capacity, I know you are very capable. I just want you to know I am so happy... I am about to explode right now. Thank you bunny, you made it sound like you are not doing this for me, but really, thank you so much.’ 

So Italy it is, two tickets, please! 

You tendered your resignation the next following week, with two months notice period you will still be able to finish the race season with the team, after all, there was only 3 more race to go. Andrea knew there is no way to retain you as you were leaving for personal reasons. She took immediate action in arranging with the rest of the team for you to delegate and handover the topics that you had been working on. 

It was a week later for Max and Alex to find out that you were leaving. You broke the news to them on the plane when you were flying to Austin with them for the United States Grand Prix.

‘Hey gentlemen, before we kick start the weekend. I have something to say.’ The plane was preparing for landing but you knew you’ll still be flying in the sky for another hour. 

‘You are not handing out wedding invitation right?’ Alex asked, you were not sure whether was he concerned or he was just joking. Max froze for a second when he heard Alex’s question.

‘No.’ 

‘Okay, say it. Cut the suspense.’ 

‘I am leaving after this season.’ Bomb dropped, or maybe not.

‘What?’ Max paused for a while and reacted to your statement ‘You are leaving!’ 

‘Shhh! There’s no need to shout.’ You tried to lower down his volume. 

‘Are you leaving London to Maranello with Carlos?’ Alex asked as he turned and look at Max carefully before looking back at you.

‘Mainly, but there are other things planned as well. I don’t think the team has a name for the next babysitter, but as far as we are concern I will finish this season with you guys.’ 

‘I don’t understand, you were only dating him for less than a year and you are leaving everything behind now?’ Max said.

‘Time isn’t the only factor. It was more than that, and I’ll be going back to school, do my master's... I will still see you all around paddock.’You told them about the contracted journalist work, and you’ll still tag along with Carlos if time permits. 

‘Ollie, this is madness. You are leaving everything here, your career, your friends, and everything behind just for a man?’ Max was upset by your decision, Alex tried to give a tap on Max’s shoulder but he shrugged it off. 

‘I didn’t have everything in London. Only 4 graveyards, 1 best friend, and a rented apartment.’ You replied to Max calmly with an intense stare. 

It was the thought process that you had to go through few times, there was nothing to lose because you knew Carlos is someone that you’ll regret for the rest of the life if you didn’t take this step forward with him. Your replied caught Max off guard, he bit his tongue, stopped himself from uttering whatever he wanted to. His face was all red, it’s a result of anger, frustration, and maybe, disappointment. 

The atmosphere was tensed for the rest of the journey, you didn’t know why it ended like this. You wanted to give both of them a heads up as colleagues and friends so that they wouldn’t be surprised when they heard this from another mouth but their reaction frustrated you. Alex didn’t even congratulate you or say anything nice, and Max considered you mad for pursuing your own happiness? As if you shouldn’t be doing anything and just resolved your world around them and work until capitalism found no value in you. 

_ Idiots.  _

Normally you wouldn’t want to kick start the race weekend with any negativity especially not with the drivers. It was different this time, you were frustrated with how they reacted to the news, it wasn’t your fault and you didn’t want to apologize just to make everyone feels good about it. Well, they will just need to suck it up if they are unhappy about this. 

There’s a Red Carpet Gala Dinner happening tonight organized by the Austin local government, in cooperation with a few major corporate in Austin. All 20 drivers were invited to the event, the show must go on despite the incident that happened on the flight earlier. Both drivers were rushed into their hotel room for preparation while you get back to yours. Carlos and the McLaren team happened to be booked at another hotel and you didn’t want to waste time traveling when there’s already insufficient time to prepare, so you got the team to book you a room. 

The more you dwell in the thoughts, the more you realized there was this pent-up anger needed to be released. To channel it out, you spent more time and extra effort in making sure that you looked absolutely stunning for the dinner. It was an event that didn't require you to put on your Reb Bull uniform, that means we are aiming to please tonight. The original plan was to wear a classic mermaid black long evening dress, now that the game planned has changed, you decided to put on another dress which was supposed to be worn for a date night with Carlos, it was a red backless V-neck dress. After the dress matched with a pair 4 inch high heels and the smack your bright red lips, you stare at the mirror and find something is still missing. 

Right, the hair! Instead of just letting your down, you decided to tie a half ponytail and sprayed some hair wax to make sure nothing was covering your braless cleavage.

It's childish, but you just want to prove a point and remind the drivers that you had a life other than running behind them on the grid. So suck it up boys, your nanny is stepping up for her game. 

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS OLLIE.' Alex who had never seen you dressed like this was unable to believe his own eyes, Max was wonderstruck too.

'What.' You replied coldly.

'Are you going as Carlos' plus one or our colleague today?' Alex asked while Max remain quiet.

'I can do both, can't I?' You hopped on to the MPV without giving too much care to the drivers. Max stood right behind you while you bend your body as you get in the car, blocking Alex as the close-fitting dress was nothing but the best demonstration of how effective the weight training was for your gluteus muscles.

You were just scrolling on your phone the entire car ride to the event venue. Didn't bother answering the conversation that Alex stroked, this will not going to slip off until they learn to apologize for their mistake. 

The car slowly cruised and stopped in front of the hotel entrance, where the red carpet was rolled out. Both gentlemen got down from the car before you, despite you being cold to them they were kind to help you down from the car. 

'I'll see you all inside.' You wanted to leave and get into the venue, but the boys refused to let you go.

'Oh come on, are you seriously walking off?' Alex said as he stood on your left and Max on your right. Well, can't waste the dry cleaning fee for this dress. 'Ready to blow it off?' Max asked. As the three of you walked down the red carpet together, the flashlights blinded you, and all you have in mind was to watch your steps, do not trip, do not fall.

' We now have both drivers from Red Bull here with us, and who is the lovely lady!' John, the MC at the red carpet handed both drivers the mic, it felt so strange to be in front of the cameras.

'She's our lovely comm team colleague! She's all over social media, don’t you recognize her?' Alex said as John looked at you with his head tilted, trying to match your face with some names he had in mind. 

'Oh! My apologies! Ms. Olivia!' He hugged you, you met him a few times before for some events, just hi and bye. 'You look stunning!' 

_ Attaboy, PLAN SUCCEED. _

'Thank you.' There were also questions posted to Max before John directed the three of you to snap a few pictures at the vinyl wall before leaving the red carpet. Both gentlemen had their hands at your back, but Max was making sure Alex's hand was on top of his until you had to tell them to stop it under your breath and took a small step forward so they couldn’t touch your bareback.

There was a cocktail party at the hall, next to the dinner which was held in a ballroom. The drivers were caught by a few fans and models, snatched them away for pictures while you tried to search for Carlos.

'Dear Lord, what have those hoodies and uniform done?' Daniel walked to you, with his dark blue velvet tuxedo, handed you a cocktail. T-shirt and hoodies were your airport goto outfit, and the team had a uniform so there isn't much chance to see you dolling up.

'Oh, you don't look too bad yourself.' You hugged him. You saw both red bull drivers walked towards your directions but then got hijacked to meet some sponsors 

'If I am Carlos, I'm bringing you upstairs right now.' Daniel joked.

'Speaking of the devil.' You let out a soft laugh and waved at Carlos. He was walking to the entrance of the hall and both of you immediately saw each other among the crowd. Black tuxedo with a bow tie and styled his hair. 

'Tell me will you bring her upstairs right now.' Daniel asked Carlos. He immediately slipped his hands on your waist as he stood next to you.

'What upstairs?.' He kissed you on the top of your head.

'She looks amazing. I can't believe this was what she has been hiding under the uniforms and hoodies.' Daniel was just flattering you.

'Sorry bro, taken.' Both drivers talked about the next season lined up and the arrangement. It just daunted on you that for consecutive years, both drivers had been exchanging their contracts. Daniel's arrival in Renault pushed Carlos to McLaren, and Carlos' decision to Ferrari made Daniel Lando's teammate for the next two years.

'Bunny, I thought we decided Black for the event and Red for Friday? Hmm,' He walked you to a corner, somewhere quieter. 'I want to ruin that lipstick so badly but I know you'll hate me for doing it.' He hugged you by your waist. 

'Pretty girlfriend, proud boyfriend, and vice versa.' You straighten his bow tie for him.

'You want to sit with me at dinner later? Lando is not coming tonight.' You rejected him at first, telling him that it wouldn’t be nice, don’t want to mess things up for the organizing team.

'Either you sit with me later or you'll be leaving with me.' You looked at him giggling, you read his mind. No matter which one you pick, he'll still made you sit with him and both of you will still end up in the same bed tonight. 

'Why are you laughing. Ok, I get it. You're excited to sit with me and sleep with me. You are welcome bunny.' He brought you back to the cocktail hall, reunited with the other drivers, who were just chatting there. 

'I say it once, I will say it a hundred and forty-three times tonight. I swear Red Bull needs to give Ollie special permission to dress up in her outfit for work. Those stupid uniforms are not doing justice on her.' Daniel goes on again.

'Don't worry, she'll be off uniform very soon.' Max said.

'Wait what?' Daniel and Charles looked at you and Carlos, then looked at Max again expecting him to finish off his sentence.

'She's leaving us.' Max said, with thumbs pointing to himself and Alex who was next to him.

‘She’s joining you at Maranello?’ Charles asked. 

'Wow! That's some real speed right there bro.' Daniel punched Carlos on the shoulder, they were just making fun of Carlos again about how he got a girlfriend by hitting her with a bike. 

The dinner started soon after and Carlos didn’t let go of your hand, just to make sure you sat right next to him at the dining table. You confirmed with the organizing committee that there will not be any interview session ongoing during the dinner before joining Carlos at his table. You wanted to stay with Carlos because the ballroom was cold and you didn't have a scarf with you. He could warm you up with his coat and you are not done with both Red Bull drivers for being a douche.

Halfway through the dinner, you felt the jetlagged kicking in. You weren't sleepy because of the excessive amount of coffee that you had during the day, but your brains were fried and the dim lights in the ballroom weren’t helping at all. It could also be the subsiding adrenaline rushed from the red carpet, which made you unwell. You gave a light tap on Carlos’s hand before leaving him and stood by at the hall with a cup of warm water.

'You ok?' It was Max walking into through the entrance while you were trying to walk out from it. 

'Yeah, just come out for a breather.' He stood next to you and didn’t head back in. 'Hey, Ollie. I think I need to put this straight.'

‘If it’s not an apology can we will save this till tomorrow, please?’ You didn’t want to have any discussion with Max for both work-related or personal matters when you weren’t feeling right. You sounded frustrated and Max wasn’t taking that.

‘Hey, where are these emotions coming from?’ He asked. 

‘I’m tired and I am sure I don’t need to explain to you further about my personal choices.’ You snapped at him. 

‘What is all this about, every time you were tired and unhappy you lashed it out on me?’ 

‘I’ve never lashed it out on you before, it was you being a douche when I told you I’m leaving the company today.’ 

‘For fuck sake, Ollie you are making it extremely difficult for me.’ Max’s face was red and you could see the veins on his neck bulging. 

‘What is difficult? Not being supportive or being a selfish douche!’ You wanted to get back into the ballroom and he pulled your hand. 

‘Stop turning away from me, I swear this is not happening anymore, Oliver Brown! So you expect me to just stand here and watch you smile at him, hold his hands, kiss him, hug him and be supportive? Everything that you are doing with him, we had our time as well.’ 

‘What the fuck do you want from me?’ Your hands were turning white from his grip. 

‘I thought I could still be by your side, care for you from afar, be that friend you want me to be, and maybe someday you’ll come back to me again. Now you are just walking away, you’re doing it again and again.’ He said after a few deep breaths.

‘Wow wow wow, what’s going on here.’ Daniel who happened to come from the ballroom saw both of you in high dudgeon.

‘Get this straight into your head for one last time, I’m not coming back to you. If just being friends were too much for you to handle, then forget about it. Fucking let go of me right now.’ You turned to struggle and pulled your hands away from his. He wasn’t giving in, stared you straight in the eyes. 

‘Hey, Max… Let go of Ollie first, you’re hurting her.’ Daniel tried to calm the ranging Dutch but his eyes were still fixated on yours. 

‘One last time, let go of me.’ You sounded icy cold, said as you were bitting your jaws. He gave in. 

‘Hey Carlos, can we go?’ You went back into the ballroom and saw Carlos speaking to Charles. You wanted to leave so you interrupted the conversation. 

‘Sure. You okay bunny?’ He looked concerned as your eyes were red, you were holding back your tears. 

‘Yeah, please Carlos, I want to go.’ He bid farewell to Charles and held you by the shoulders. While you walked towards to exit, Max and Daniel were still standing at the same spot. Max held both fists looking down on the floor while Daniel was just standing right next to him with his hands on his shoulder. 

You passed by both of them without saying a word, suddenly you felt a grip on your wrist. Max reached out his hands to hold you at your wrist. 

‘Please, Ollie.’ Max said softly, he sounds like a wounded lion who will not give up the fight till his last breath. 

Carlos held you by the shoulders while you stood between him and Max. He didn’t brush off Max’s hand but he looked at you. Though he didn’t like what Max did to you, he knew it wasn’t his position to interfere with what happened between you and Max. 

‘I’m sorry.’ You said, he let go of you at the moment he heard you say sorry, you didn’t have to struggle this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get that Carlos Sainz Ferrari pun?! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please drop me a comment or a message via twitter if you have any thoughts. 
> 
> I’m in the midst of writing another story, drop me your comments and ideas as well.
> 
> Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19 **

After what happened at the Gala Dinner, you requested Eleanor who is usually tagging along with Alex for post-race interviews to switch with you. You got her to be with Max while you worked with Alex. You requested this arrangement to last till the end of the season. The race season will be ending in Abu Dhabi but the week before Abu Dhabi, was the Brazil Grand Prix, and it an unforgettable one.

Max drove faultlessly winning the race but Alex was forced out of the podium by Lewis at the very last few laps. You heard and felt the disappointment from Alex’s garage, it was all Alex need, the confidence-building and it just got spun away there. While it was a tough week for Alex, Carlos was on an unexpected maiden podium at P3 after starting at P20 with no lap time set on qualifying day. It wasn't a conventional podium celebration. 

** 12.11p.m. **

** P20 TO P4! YOU SUPERSTAR! It’s a shame I can’t be with you right now, but I’ll see you once everything is done. I AM SO SO SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU!  **

****

You dropped him a text as you couldn’t be with him immediately, you were occupied with Alex and the media on the other side of the circuit. 

The reporters and interviewers were literally hunting Alex down for a statement or a word for the incident between him and Lewis, there honestly isn’t much to say, and poor Alex who has an enormous heart reply with decency and respect towards his competitor no matter how they tried to push him for something juicy. 

'Don’t worry, we will finish the season with strong points. I believe in you.’ You squeezed him on the shoulder while you walked with him back to the garage.

While you thought it was the end of the day, there were updates about Lewis remained under investigation by FIA due to the collision with Alex, and the result was not out. You showed Alex the updates you got on your phone, but at the same time doing the mental calculation. Lewis who was in P3, if found at fault will be handed a penalty. That will make Carlos who was in P4 possibly finishing as P3. Well, the significance of this essentially means extra points for Carlos and maybe his maiden podium. The podium ceremony has ended long ago and it will be a very different celebration for Carlos if Lewis were found at fault.

‘Thank you.’ Alex let out a deep sighed. ‘I think that’s all for the day, when will the investigation be completed for Lewis?’ Alex said as he said down on the couch next to you while you were reading the updates on your phone.

‘Nope, nothing official at the moment.’ You dropped Carlos another quick text.

** 01.47 p.m. **

** Any updates? Podium celebration? **

'Hello, Ollie. I’m at the most awkward point of my career right now.’ He called you after receiving your text. 

‘What do you mean?’ You asked. 

‘They said the investigation results might be out anytime soon, the podium ceremony was over, and if I’ll make it to P3… They'll just get the trophy from Lewis and pass it to me.’ There can't be any more awkward way to make your maiden podium. He continued saying, ‘I have no idea, I don’t know anything right now. Maybe you come over first? I’ll wait for you outside of the hospitality.’

‘Yeah sure, see you in a bit.’ You bid farewell to Alex and walked to the McLaren garage. Carlos was walking up and down with his eyes glued on his phone, having small chats with the reporters around him. They all must have received the news and decided to catch the first reaction if Carlos made it to P3.

'Hey, rockstar.' You walked up next to him. He slipped his hands on your waist and smiled at you.

'Ms. Oliver is this trip for work or personal reasons?' One of the cameramen jokingly asked.

'Just a fangirl dropping by for an autograph from her favourite driver, someone pass me a marker please.' You answered and turned to Carlos 'Oh, can I get a selfie as well?' He laughed and said sure, but the selfie didn't happen in front of the crowd, he walked with you into the driver's room. 

'Do you have any extra T-shirts or anything?' You want to get rid of the uniform so that you wouldn’t look like the odd one out here, his team members were all wearing the team shirt and your blue uniform was alarming. 

'Yeah, I think I have a white t-shirt in my bag.' His team and crew were all surrounding him or nearby to his room, even the crews were still around despite packing up everything. 

'Ollie!' Lando saw you when he came into Carlos' room. 'Do we have any news yet?' Lando asked around and shared with you his Oreo.

'Hey, Carlos.' Andreas barged right into the room with his phone on his ears, seconds after Lando finished his sentence. 'I think I need you to comb your hair. We need to mob the empty podium! P3 IS CONFIRMED!'

Everyone cheered, everyone from the room. He was stunned for one second until Lando pushed him hard on the shoulders.

'Congratulations handsome.' He looked at you, couldn’t believe the sequence of events. He tidied his cap and hugged you tight, kissing you on your cheek.

Starting from P20, ended with a podium, he admitted later that day to you that a podium win was not something on top of his focus list. 

'Well, go on.' You said. He should get moving.

'Come with me.' He held your hand as he walked out from the room, everyone cheered for him and the reporters were fighting for the first-hand image of his unexpected victory. The entire team followed him to the podium. They were enjoying a very different podium celebration. 

It was dark already, the lights for the podium area were deemed but luckily the camera crew was around and they put on their lightning equipment for better pictures. One of the crew ran to get the staff to turn on the floodlights around. 

He was happy, maybe no Formula 1 driver ever imagine their first podium was without fans, on a late afternoon and brought the entire team on the podium. 

The moment wasn’t about you, it was his and his team. You tried to stay behind, gave the crew and everyone who worked hard and they deserve to enjoy every second of this victorious moment.

Thousands of pictures were taken, glad the reporters were around so that news and pictures could spread quickly on social media. His phone that was in your pocket was flooded with miss calls and text messages, the vibrations only ended when he returned back to the driver room and called them back one by one. It was after a gazillion pictures were taken, the team continued the celebration at a local bar, it was a long-overdue celebration for the team. The team needed the podium as an affirmation and morale boosters, to confirm that they were moving in the right direction, their efforts were not in vain. 

A lot had happened that night, Carlos was only awake simply because of adrenaline, his bloodshot eyes were the proved of his joy, excitement, and thrills that kept him awake, and not pass out immediately after we left the circuit. You asked him before bed that night, did he regret not being able to share the moment with fans, couldn’t hear the anthem, having the flag waving behind him on the screen. 

He said, no. He had the whole podium for himself and with his crew, with you, it couldn’t get any better. 

‘You sure?’ Your fingers tickled his chin as he held you within his arms. 

‘Yes. I will drive the same with or without the podium.’ His voice had turned husky, he was fighting the urge to fall asleep.

‘I’m so proud of you.’ You meant every word you said. There was no point arguing who worked harder among the 20 drivers, but he was one who had kept his head clear and focused on what he wanted, he left no room for temper and impatience when he is in the car, he kept his words, safety first. The P3 won today was not luck, it was a result of his determination to excel each day, to get better at every turn and corner, to learned when to press the brakes and when to let go better. 

‘I know. I know you love me and you are proud of me. Thank you for not walking away today in front of the cameraman.’ 

‘Thanks for reminding me that you owe me a selfie.’ You reached out for your phone at the nightstand, both of you looked exhausted but that unglamorous selfie was the best picture both of you had. It eventually got printed out and he kept it in his wallet. 

He hugged you from the back with his left hands and his rights were holding the camera, while you got spooned, your hands held on his left arms and grinned like a cheshire cat. Hair was all over your face, he was topless and you were in a large size t-shirt. 

‘I’m so afraid to sleep and found out that this was just a dream. In reality, I got a DNF or something.’ He quietly said. 

‘It’s real sweet, rest well and the celebration continues tomorrow.’ 

There was a week gap before the last race of the season, the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. 

‘I’ll see you in Abu Dhabi.’ You said as Carlos placed your luggage onto the belt. Carlos will be boarding a flight around the same time as well, but he is heading back to Madrid for the gap while you head back to London with the team. 

‘Start packing alright, no more lying down naked on your bed after shower, it’s getting really cold back at home.’ Carlos and you have decided to move to Maranello by mid-January and you will be spending Christmas and New Year with his family back in Madrid. There isn’t much time left for packing.

‘Mr. Sainz, if you are so worried that I couldn’t take care of myself, why don’t you follow me back home.’ You teased him.

‘If you change your ticket to Spain, I sure would. I love you bunny.’ He kissed you goodbye before you get through to the departures.‘Love you too Chili.’

It’s a 10 hours flight, you were flying alone today instead of the private jets with the drivers. By the time you reached your apartment you were exhausted, came out from the shower and you tried calling Carlos but he didn’t answer the call, you put your phone aside and got knocked out of lights soon. 

*** 

On Friday the last task was officially completed, other remaining details had also been handover to your teammates, that marks an end for your journey with the office team in Red Bull Racing. You took two days leave for packing, flying into Abu Dhabi on Tuesday to complete the one last mission you had with Red Bull Racing. 

Carlos sent a bouquet of sunflowers to the office on your last day, with a card written ‘can’t wait for your next season with me.’ Though you felt anxious about what’s going to happened next, leaving your career and having to start a life in somewhere you have not much knowledge about, it’s a big change but he has been reminding you that whatever it is, he will face it with you together as a team.

The team arranged for a small farewell party with you at a fish and chips restaurant, it was Eleanor’s idea since she believed you’ll probably have too much pizza and forget the taste of the bland fish and chips. The invitation had been handed out to the drivers as well, but only Alex turned up that night. 

‘On behalf of the team, we want to thank Ollie for her hard work and contribution. We wished you all the best for your future endeavours and please drop by with Tiramisu once a while.’ The team got you a watch and a box full of Red Bull Racing merchandise. Alex sent you back to the apartment after dinner that night as you didn’t want to go for another round of drinks, you've depleted all your social quotas and just want to get back home to continue packing before it’s too late.

‘See you in Abu Dhabi. Thanks for the ride home.’ 

‘You’re welcome. By the way, open up the compartment. Max got you a gift.’ You’ve not been hearing from Max after the Gala Dinner, both of you avoided each other during race weekend, despite being colleagues of the same team, it just shows that if you don’t put in the effort there is zero chance for you to ‘bump’ into someone in the paddock because of the number of people working around. 

‘Alex, thank you. I’ll just return it to him myself then.’ He could have handed it to you if he wants you to have it.

‘Ollie, I don’t know what’s going on and how things had changed so quickly between you and Max. It’s obvious to me that Max still has feelings for you and I just wish you don’t turn a blind eye to him.’ 

‘Alex, I‘ve spoken to him and it occurred to me that he was accepting the fact that we will just hang out like friends. I need him to understand that I’ve moved on mentally and now physically. I can’t react to any of his feelings and I have made it clear to him I won't. If being friends is impossible, then we should just remain as strangers.’ That’s the only option left if Max doesn’t understand that he’s no longer the same old Max for you, and you no longer revolve your world around him or plan your life accordingly just to please him. 

You took a good look at the gift box, it was from Cartier. This threw you back to one of the fine afternoons in Monaco when you went out for lunch with him and passed by the Cartier shop. You stood in front of the glass window looking at the male watch section, telling him which will look good on him, but unfortunately, he has more than enough TAG Heuer. You teased him that you could save the money and not buy him that one from Cartier as a gift but he joked that he had two hands and could wear one each on each wrist. You took out your eyeliner from your bag and drew a watch on his left wrist.  __

_ ‘See, I look perfect with two watches. Shall we go back after lunch and get it?’  _

__

_ ‘But it's cool. I’ll not be late for any interviews any more.’  _

__

_ ‘Oh come on Ol, you can't say it was nice and then don’t get it for me.’  _

‘Anyway, I’ll speak to him. Thanks, Alex, see you when I see you.’ You hugged him before you got down from the car.

** 10.03p.m. **

** ‘Hey, I’m craving for pies. Lunch at 1 tomorrow at the shop we went to earlier?  **

****

** 10.03p.m. **

** Max V.  **

** Ok. Pick you up at your apartment.  **

****

‘Ollie Bunny, are you packing?’ You answered the FaceTime and Carlos was speaking, sounded afar from his phone only to found out that he carried Piñon to the bed and made him said hello to you.

‘Not today but I’ve done packing the summer clothes and some of the documents. Also some of the things in the kitchen that we haven’t been using for a while, doing laundry now.’ You were sitting in the living room with a glass of wine and folding the laundry.

‘Good progress you made there, what else you want to pack along?’

‘Those books I had on the shelves, I am wondering should I donate them to the local library.’ You hardly flip them again but you always prefer purchasing hard copies at the bookstore instead of getting them on kindle. 

‘I think the novels you should donate them, other than that if you want to pack them along we could use them as decoration for the new place, so we don’t look that stupid in front of our guest.’ Carlos said while you laughed at it.

‘I’ve arranged with the landlady, she’ll get the bed disposed but she’ll keep the sofa and some of the kitchen appliances, she’s waiting for me to give her the total price, so maybe I need to look into the secondhand value of these.’ 

‘Oh, but you will be keeping the bedsheets and pillow right?’ 

‘I don’t know about the bedsheets, are we still having a queen bed there?’ 

‘I am not sure too, I’ll give a call tomorrow and check this. Keep the bedsheets, there’s a lot of us on it … If you understand what I mean.’ 

‘Stop it! Don’t remind me about what we have done on the sofa now cause we can't bring them over.’ He giggled at your reaction. 

‘How was the farewell dinner tonight?’ 

‘Yeah, fish and chips. Max got this gift for me but I’m thinking to return it to him.’

‘Oh, he was there tonight? I thought he was not speaking to you.’ 

‘Nope, he didn’t turn up. Got Alex to pass me the gift. I didn’t open up but I assume it's not something reasonable, it’s Cartier.’ 

‘Okay, so what are you going to do about it?’ 

‘I’ll ask him out for lunch or dinner tomorrow, return it to him. I can't have it, it's too expensive-’ 

‘Hey bunny, I know it’s not for me to comment but I think it’s time to put a stop towards this entire Max story. We did enough talking with him, it’s time you learn to draw the boundaries alright. I don’t want this to go on forever and keep having this ghost between us.’ Carlos was right. He sounded like he was annoyed but it was a fair comment. No one likes having another person lingering around their relationship. 

‘I know you’ve been patient with me on this, I know you didn’t like what’s going on and I don’t want to complicate things further… I... I guess I just didn’t want us to lose a friend. Let’s see what he says tomorrow.’ There was a moment of silence between both of you, he was petting Pinon’s head. 

‘Carlos, I love you.’ 

‘Yeah, I’ll love you more if you are on my bed right now with that top. GAH! I’ll not let you out of bed when I see you at Yas Island on Tuesday.’ The red wine caused a slight blush on your cheeks and you were wearing one of his favourite pyjamas, it’s his t-shirt. He loves to hug you from the back and slip his hands underneath the top whenever you watch the TV with him in this. Of course, the T-shirt always ends lying on the floor throughout the night. 

‘Aren’t you suppose to keep the pent up frustration so you’ll drive faster or something?’ 

‘Really, the conversation heading to this direction? You sure’ He smirked. 

***

‘Aha! Figured that you’ll be early so I came down 5 minutes earlier, just nice then.’ You tied a ponytail, put on your emerald green sweater, a pair of high waist jeans and a black leather jacket. 

‘You looked good in this.’ Max said as he got down from the car. 

‘Thank you! Well, I was packing and then realised that I’ve not been wearing this sweater for some time. Perfect for today’s weather.’ 

‘Yeah. Looks good on you.’ Max striped on the safety belt and head the road.

‘Do you need a higher attention span for normal driving than on race?’ You asked. He’s always a quiet driver as compared to Carlos, but you felt he should strike a conversation today after disappearing for some time. 

‘Nope. This is fine, I just need to remind myself not to speed.’ 

‘So the season is coming to an end now, how do you feel?’ You asked him. 

‘Well, we all knew I wouldn’t be able to make it as a world champion this year. We are there, P2 for the constructor championship but you know, it's not like the first time we are celebrating this, so …’ He titled his head slightly to the right and shrugged his shoulders. 

‘Yeah, but we have to admit this is a better season as compared to 2018.’ 2018 was not just a rollercoaster year, things were not moving well for Max and every race weekend you felt like you were trapped at the famous Las Vegas Insanity atop Stratosphere Tower ride. He was eager to prove that he is worthy of the seat at Red Bull, he pushed himself and sometimes the car too hard, there was an accident every week during the first six race of the season. The internet and the media didn’t let him go with the Crash-tappen meme, the news talked about how he and Daniel weren’t in good terms, Christian and Marko’s comment almost crashed his confidence. It was almost at the end of the season, the last few races he picked it all up and reaching the podiums were the boosters that he needed. 

You started the season with him, though it was not your first year in Red Bull, it was the first year working together with Max. The first two months was definitely not an easy start for you, you lived off caffeine and thank god for the free flow of Red Bull. Starting off with all the accident reports, juggling the proper choice of word in a negative report, calming the hot-headed driver, negotiating with the interviewers on questions, then the entire altercation with Ocon. 

You lied your head against the window, it a sight how the trees were coping with human disturbance, passing through some dull brown colour building. Max didn’t reply your comment about the season, your mind wandered off, recollecting all that has happened throughout the years, the up and downs with the team, the drivers that you worked alongside with, from a girl who enjoys a good day in bed with books and blanket, then bumped into motorsport, forcing yourself to build physical stamina because you knew your dream could only go as far as your body could take you, meeting friends and the love of your life now on the track. 

Max didn’t strike any conversation, the entire journey was just his engine howling through the roads. 

‘Hello. Welcome in, table for two ?’ You walked into the pie shop and were greeted by a lady who is in her late 60s and the appealing smell of pie dashing into your nostrils. Max followed behind you. The table that both of you sat during the last visit was empty, you headed there straight while Max stayed back and made the order at the counter. 

‘So what did you ordered for me?’ You asked when he returned. 

‘Repeated what we had here previously.’ He didn’t look at you, instead glued his eyes to his phone again, but you knew he was only doing this to avoid any conversation with you. 

‘Didn’t see you at dinner last night.’ You pulled a weak smile and asked, they surely did extent the invitation to him. 

‘Caught up with something else. How’s farewell?’ 

‘Fish and chip, it was good. They serve great lemonade there.’ Anytime, you’ll pick pies over fish and chips. 

‘Yeah.’ He didn’t make any effort in continuing the conversation, mindlessly using his phone while both of you sat like strangers sharing a table, waiting for the food to be served. You remembered vividly that the last time both of you visited this place, it was all fun and laughter and how you could speak to him about any topics. It was still the same table, same company, same food but no longer how you remembered it. 

It’s the cold winter wind gushing into the restaurant every time someone pushes the entrance door, maybe it was the wind that blows both of you apart, maybe it was the heavy snowfall building a higher ice fence between you and Max. 

You knew this would happen, after all the deliberate avoidance for weeks, after what was said at the gala dinner, after knowing that he struggled to remain just friends with you. 

‘Take the marshmallow.’ The frothy hot chocolate was a delight in this weather, you could smell how sickeningly sweet it is but it didn’t stop you from stirring the marshmallow into your cup. Max who didn’t have a sweet tooth put his marshmallow into your cup.

‘Not sure which to dig into first, the pie or the fruit crumble.’ He said the pie and you took his advice. 

‘Any plans for winter?’ You asked him. The last winter both of you spend it at Monaco together. You immediately regret asking him that question, but it was too late to pull it back. 

‘Nothing planned. Figure I could spend it at my mum’s place or something. Maybe stay back in London as well, I don’t know.’ Monaco wasn’t in the consideration list.

‘Yeah, I’ll find out more on the socials? Your fans would keep everyone updated.’ You said. 

‘You liked the gift?’ Glad he brought up this as you didn’t know how to tell him you cant keep it. ‘Sorry, I didn’t turn up yesterday.’ He apologised.

‘It’s okay. I just made a mental note to myself that I prefer these pies more than the fish and chips yesterday.’ You laughed, took a spoonful of the fruit crumble. 

‘Oh, got all distracted by the fruit crumble. I'm glad and thankful that you got me the gift but unfortunately, I don’t think it is appropriate for me to keep it.’ You said while you took out the gift box from your bag. 

‘I can’t keep this Max, it’s too expensive for a farewell gift.’ 

‘That’s bullshit. It’s just something that I thought would be nice on you, that’s all. You didn’t even bother opening it up.’ The ribbons on the box were still attached, he wasn’t pleased knowing that you didn’t even take a look at it. 

‘I didn’t open it because I wouldn’t be able to tie the same ribbon back, whatever it is I’m just happy that you kept the farewell party in mind.’ The thought itself meant much more than the gift, at least you knew even when he was upset with your decision, he was still fond of the memories he had with you. 

‘Keep the gift will you, you know they pay me well. This isn’t something that I would need to starve myself to get you. Why not just open it up and take a look.’ 

‘Max, I know you. You wouldn’t go for something that is affordable. The affordable range from this shop itself is something that's expensive...’ 

‘Will you take it if I go back to the shop for something much cheaper?’ He undid the ribbons and it was one of the classic collection from Cartier, the trinity necklace. It has three interlaced and mobile bands, back, white and diamonds. The white one wasn’t ceramic, it must have been white gold. 

‘Max, please. It will be a burden for me if I accept this gift. It has diamonds on it, and don’t you dare shit-talking me that this is just silvers and crystal.’ He bit his lips, he must have wanted to convince you it was made from other materials. 

‘I’m just glad you turn up today. I don’t need any gifts - .’ You closed the gift box and pushed it back to his side of the table. 

‘So there’s nothing I can to keep you by my side?’ He interrupted. You saw the lines on his forehead as he lifted his eyes and fixed on you. He knew the answer, he knew once you made up your mind you’ll never change, he just can't help but to ask again, just in case you change your mind. 

‘Max, it’s not about staying by who’s side. I just want to go over there with him, it was a personal decision, for myself. Even if I’m staying back, we will still be dating. I’m very happy about having Carlos in my life.’ You said, took a paused wanting to hear his reply but he was silenced. 

‘I knew is too much to ask from you, being friends was a very selfish thought. I have no intention to hurt you any further, but friends are all that we could be.’ 

You tried to savour this relationship, you didn’t want Carlos to lose a friend, as much as Max was a dickhead sometimes he was someone who cared for you genuinely and you can call him a friend of yours. It’s funny how life always pull that ‘jokes on you’ trick on you, because when you didn’t want to stay 'just friends' with him, he didn’t have the same thought and now that you’ve moved on, he did everything he could to have you in his life, so much so he just wants you to stay near him even as a colleague. 

There wasn’t much conversation exchanged after what you said, he was using his phone, continue mindlessly scrolling through posts, occasionally watched some short videos. You took the last bite of the fruit crumble and he was ready to leave, didn’t spare you an extra minute to sit and tidy up before leaving. He chucked the Cartier Gift box at the backseat, treating it as if it was worthless while you refrained from commenting about it.

The only sound on the journey back to your apartment other than your thoughts was the radio. It was a commentary about Brexit and it goes on and on about parties and politics and everything else that is least of your care at that very moment. They did play a song or two, but you never heard of it before, was not in your playlist. 

‘Thank you. See you in Abu Dhabi.’ You unbuckled the seatbelt and was ready to leave the car. 

‘Yeah, if we managed to bump into each other.’ The last stop of the season, the paddock and energy station will be full of people and visitors, chances of walking into him would rather be minimal. Instead of walking into him, perhaps it would be easier to avoid him and hide among the crowd. 

‘So goodbye.’ You stood at the door, hands resting on the edge of the window. 

‘Yeah. Goodbye.’ You close the door and stood at the side, watching him pull out and sped to the exit. 

Knowing Max deeper than a mere colleague was unpredictable though deep down you knew it was not purely alcohol-related. Saying goodbye, watching him leaving you behind seems to be the right ending for this journey, after months of witnessing the unspoken struggles in his eyes, this was the only end that you saw.

Someday, someone will fix you, Max, it’s just not me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET NOTHING DISTRACT YOU FROM THE FACT THAT CARLOS WAS IN P1 (for a few laps) IN THE PORTUGUESE GP. 
> 
> Yes, one more chapter and we are done with this story. For the entanglement with Max, this is the last chapter. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this story up till this point, drop me a comment or a tweet @/Lemonde_Y . Last chapter will be up in Thursday this week before we enjoy the race weekend. 
> 
> Thank you and stay safe!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Abu Dhabi**

‘Hello, Ollie speaking.’ You got an unknown number calling to your mobile phone while you were checking in at the hotel. 

‘Hey, Ollie. This is Charlotte.’ Charlotte, Carlos’ colleague called you, took you by a surprise. ‘Oh hey!’ 

‘Yeah, Carlos wants us to pass you a message, his flight got delayed, he’ll probably be reaching around midnight

‘Oh okay. I’ve just check-in at the hotel, are you guys here already? Or arriving tomorrow?’ 

‘I think Carlos is the only one who’s flying in today. 

‘Ah okay. Thanks for informing.’ Guess you’ll just order room service for dinner, stay in and watch something on the TV. The usual travel day plan will be just fly in, grab dinner nearby and rest early. Normally during race weekend both of you wouldn’t plan for any sightseeing as there had been few occasions that plans were disrupted because fans were wanting to take pictures with him and asking for signatures. Not that both of you mind, but sometimes he just wanted more private time with you, and if that means stay in and watch a rom-com movie, so be it. 

You wouldn’t deny that the phone call from Charlotte disappointed you, you didn’t realise you terribly missed him terribly as you’ve been busy, occupied with running errands and packing up. It’s amazing how your apartment could fit in all these things and now you’ll have to Marie Kondo your way to reduce clogging up the new space in Maranello. 

One of the many things that distracted you from packing was going through there photo albums. Pictures when you were little with your parents, pictures in your teens with your grandparents and some lovey neighbours before you started your life in London. You’ve realised you stop taking pictures after that, didn’t have any from your university days except for the graduation photos. The photo album on your phone and iCloud was mostly work-related, there were a few with the colleagues, some left with Max after the mass deletion. 

Things started to change when Carlos came into your life. Replying his ugly selfies with yours, pictures of Madrid’s scenery, the sun glaring on the sea when you’re out with him on the boat, pictures of him sleeping, pictures of him with the dogs, pictures of him doing grocery shopping. Lots of selfies because he wants to send it to the family group. 

You realised how much you’ve changed. You were so used to living alone, getting things done alone, roaming the cities by yourself and now you couldn’t even enjoy this shawarma and watch this random action film on Fox Movies just by knowing that he wouldn’t be with you immediately. 

Midnight could be 12 a.m. could be 3 a.m. It was strange for you that he didn’t call you himself but got Charlotte to do it, only to realise that he actually got the air stewardess request to he ground stuff to communicate the delay. Charlotte was also kind enough to arrange with the hotel, for them to hand Carlos the extra keycard when he check-in just in case you’re asleep when he arrived. 

You felt a slight nudged on your arm, pressure asserting on your chest and waist. You fell asleep on the sofa, next to the window with a magazine in your hand. You fight the sudden surge of lights blinding you, trying to focus onto the black shadow moving in front of you. 

‘Ola bunny.’ It’s your favourite scent. You recognise his body scent before you could see him, it’s him. 

‘Emmm’ you stretched your hands to hold him, your neck and hand aches from the improper sleeping posture. ‘Oh, you’re here.’ 

‘Why didn’t you sleep at the bed.’ His hands slipped under your waist and legs, lifting you to the bed while he planted a soft kiss on your forehead. 

‘I was reading.’ Your hands were still on his shoulders, kept him hovering on top of you. 

‘Could always read on the bed.’ He kissed you at the tip of your nose. 

‘I wanted to wait for you. I miss you.’ Surely texting and all the FaceTime work, but there is nothing like touching him, having him physically with you. Once again, you were convinced that moving to Maranello was the right choice for yourself. 

‘Sorry, the was a delay and the onboard WiFi wasn’t working. I missed the dinner, sorry love.’ He landed a few soft feather-light kisses on your lips and your nose. 

‘Apologise accepted. You want any food?’ You weren’t angry with him to start with, flight delay wasn’t his fault, but these soft kisses from him were melting you. 

‘Yeah. I’ve going to take a shower, surprise me please.’ He got up from the bed and move to his luggage. 

‘Surprise you in the shower or with food choices?’ You mischievously smirked at him, walking towards the table for the room service menu. 

‘Both, that would be a great idea, but the shower one was the better one.’ Carlos lifted an eyebrow then burst into laughter, he didn’t expect you to tease him in this manner. 

‘Grilled cheese sandwich is it, I’ll tell Rupert that’s mine.’ A bowl of soup would be great, but a midnight supper at 2 a.m. wouldn’t be complete without a hinge of guilt. The doorbell buzzed when he got out of the shower, hair dripping with water and only had the towel wrapped around his waist. Yeap, supper arrived. 

‘Take a bite at this, it is amazing.’ You helped yourself to the beautifully toasted bread, cheese that was melted between this crispbread was heavenly. You fetched the plate to him. 

‘Oh, there’s bacon in it.’ He took a mouthful of it.

Wee hours in the morning, in the island of the capital of the UAE with modern towers and fascinating night lights outside of the window, Carlos Sainz Jr, Formula One Driver was munching down a grilled cheese sandwich in the bathroom of the hotel while his girlfriend blow-dried his hair. 

‘I felt like I’m having 48 hours today.’ He wrapped his arm around your waist, kissing your forehead as both of you slipped into bed. 

‘It’s a long day for you, rest well Chili.’ You curled into him as he pushed the strands of your hair behind your ears. 

******

**Race Day**

‘It’s been a thoroughly enjoyable season, hoped you have enjoyed it with us and for one last time, it’s lights out! To the way we go !’ One last time before the winter break, Crofty announced the start of the race. 

Carlos starting at the ninth position from the grid though he was still holding the title as the best midfield drivers. Though staring behind Lando, he was off to a good start.

Max on the other hand started at the front row with Lewis. This was his best starting position in the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. There was a high chance that Max could finish this race with P1 looking at how the Mercedes struggled, he was set to challenge Lewis for his victory. 

While Max has to kept his eyes fixed on Lewis, Charles was attacking fiercely behind him, which caused him to shifted his focus into defence. Having Charles keeping Max occupied, Lewis managed to build up a cushion over Max. 

Thanks to the early pit stop call for Charles, Max regained his P2 position. The position remained unchanged for Lewis, Max and Charles, but the race was getting intense for Carlos. 

Carlos was pushing for a better position gain, it wasn’t a breeze for him as had lots of dirty air in his way, though he pushes for the best, it was a frantic race for him till the very last lap, at the very last turn he managed to pushed Daniel out of the points and finish the final race of the season in P10, keeping himself a point above Pierre to be the best among the midfield drivers. 

‘It’s been a pleasure working with you Ollie, I just want to say thank you so much.’ This was Alex’ post-race team radio. 

Last race with the Red Bull, you’ve got emotional walking towards meeting Alex for the post-race interviews, one last time handing the drivers their bottles and standing behind the drivers while they got their questions answered. 

Alex got down from the car, hugging you while his helmet was still on, you fight with every cell in you to hold back the tears and not wanting emotions got into the way, you want to finish this journey as the best you could, and that means to stay professional. When Alex released you from the hug, Max was already answering the questions from reporters with Eleanor. 

‘Aiyayayaya !’ Someone from the back grabbed you by the waist and lifted you while Alex was speaking to one of the news reporters and you were just standing at the back. You could have lost all your senses and you’ll still know that this was none other than Carlos Sainz, the sixth winner on the driver standing, sharing with you yet another proudest moment of his F1 career. 

‘Hahaha, CONGRATULATIONS !’ He caught you by surprised, sneaking behind you, he killed some flashlights and stole some attention from the reporters, but by now everyone knew both of you are dating and things seem to be smooth for the operator. At some point, you were concerned as there have been more and more pictures of both of you were taken and published online by fans and media no prior communication with Carlos and his team. While Carlos kept reassuring you that he had made it clear with the team that how he relates with you off working hours it’s not for them to comment, on track during when cameras are around, he promised to stay courteous with you. 

‘Text me once everything is all over. I’ll pick you up’ He gave you a squeezed at your arm before turning away with Charlotte. Both of you had to attend the post-race party for your respective teams, this season was definitely one that worth killing the fatted calf, you didn’t want to skip it. 

It started with beers, then gin and tonic, champagne and you had to stop after a few rounds of shots. 

‘There’s no way I could handle a DNF Max.’ The team were just joking, Eleanor who has been working with Max and most probably for the next season as well were jokingly asking for a pay raise. 

‘What do you mean just calm him down? I’ll be even pissed if someone tells me not to get angry when I’m angry.’ Sam replied after Joe giving Eleanor idea about how to a _DNF Max._

‘Trust me, it’s not that bad. It’s like a tornado, it comes and then it’ll go. Just be ready to handle anything.’ You replied, ‘you want to know when his anger subside? Look at his face. If it’s still red, stay away.’ That’s the trick, though everyone laughed at what you said as if it wasn’t true, that’s how you survived two seasons with him. It’s a shame that the last few races you weren’t there, didn’t complete your journey in Red Bull as part of Max Verstappen Team. Well, it is what it is. 

‘Oh, this is cute. Look at how Sainz held you today.’ Eleanor showed everyone a picture from Twitter. 

‘Wow, he retweeted it.’ Eleanor said.

‘You got yourself quite a man there Ollie.’ One minute ago they were still talking about how to calm the lion, and another minute they were going on and on about boyfriend goals. 

**11.13p.m.**

**Ready to run away with my Spanish prince.**

The alcohol started to get on you as your face started to flush and you felt tipsy but definitely still able to walk straight and your mental faculty has not abandoned you yet. Nonetheless, it was a sign to stop as Carlos was on the way to pick you up.

‘I’ll miss you too, you can always text me alright.’ Eleanor wasn’t ready to say goodbye to you as a colleague, she’s clinging on you like a koala. There’s a lot of hugs and goodbyes with the rest of the team when they realised that you were getting ready to leave. 

‘One last time, for real, my dear team, goodbye all. I‘ve got to go.’ You finished off the last bid of coke from the glass as Carlos texted you, telling you that he had arrived. You reached out to them across the table and had a group hug with your colleagues. 

Max and Alex were occupied with the big guys, you waved to Alex from far as he met you by the eyes before you left. Max had his back facing you, and he didn’t turn while Alex grinned and waved at you. 

When you walked out from the exit, you saw your beloved boyfriend smiling at you with the most infectious smile and you can't help but ask how lucky you are to be the reason for this smile. You ran, ran towards him and throw yourself onto him. 

‘Wow, what is this sweet love, hmm?’ He didn’t reject the hug, his hands wrapped around you, tight and reassuring, pressing you closer to his chest and caressed your hair. 

‘You had fun? Did you eat before all the shots?’ He asked. 

‘Yeah, but I want ice cream with waffle right now.’ You replied got him cracking up. 

‘We could order some later at the hotel, I’m sure they could make that for you, celebrating you to be free from modern-day slavery.’ 

‘No, be employed it’s not that bad. What am I going to do with my life now, I’m jobless.’ You looked up to him, chin against his chest, your eyes were teary. 

‘I don’t know. Spend some time for yourself, we can have a mini getaway if you want.’ His eyes were fixed on you, you could see the beach resort, the starry nights and cycle around the countryside through his eyes. ‘Did they got you drunk, hmmm bunny?’ He swung you left and right lightly, your body was much relaxed, though you still couldn’t look away from him. 

‘Just tipsy. I was alright before I see you.’ Maybe it's not the alcohol entering your bloodstream, intoxicating you. It’s him, you were convinced that it’s because you could let your guard down and just be with him, utter all the brain farts and know that he’ll take good care of you. 

‘Shall we go back? Continue our celebration with ice cream and waffle with a triple scoop?’ He opened the door to the backseat, kept his hand at the edge of the door while you get in. 

‘I’m sorry I couldn't be with you at McLaren’s celebration. You did fantastic, I’m so proud of you. They keep saying how lucky I am tonight, and I agree. I know deep down I am way luckier than what they describe.’ You leaned your head on his shoulders, both hands sandwiching his left palms. He chuckled at how talkative you were while being tipsy. 

‘I know. I know I’m the lousiest girlfriend ever, I can never be there for you after every single race, I can't wear orange on every race weekend with you like how Charles and Charlotte are doing, oh my god I suck so bad.’ You were confused, there were so many things that were going through your head at the moment and the sudden emotional upheaval shuts down the other thoughts. 

Carlos didn’t say a word after all your babble. He patted your head softly for a while, allowing you to let go of all the tensions and stress. He knew you had a lot to dealt with after deciding to move to Maranello with him. Firstly was the errands, changing your mailing address, running to the banks, sorting out the details with the landlady, donating unwanted items to the underprivileged. While the chores kept you rather occupied, the packing took you through the memory lanes, you visited your uncle and aunt, your only blood relation on this world, went to the cemetery, having flashbacks of the very day where they were laid here. 

Time stopped for them, stopped long ago. While you lived through each day, terribly missing your parents at the tender age, till you understood the vague concept of death, and mature into a teenager who pushed through exam deadlines and scholarships application, keeping your head above the wreckage and buried all the hurts with tasks. Giving up most of the party time as a young adult just so you could spend the night baking cookies with your grandmother. 

Then grandpa left.

Then grandma left. 

Then you left the countryside and moved to a bigger city.

‘Finish this bottle of water.’ Carlos handed you a small bottle of water, wiping off the tears with his thumb. You gulped down everything, while Carlos took out his phone and snap a picture of you. The flashlight was too glaring, you jerked back. 

‘Why are you doing this!’ You hit his arms while he burst out laughing. Your eyeliner and mascara smeared, it wasn’t bad and didn’t stain your face like how the movies showed it, but it was all over your undereye. 

‘Delete it! Right now! Carlos Sainz Jr, DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!’ He laughed and hugged you tight as you hit his chest with your fist. 

‘Bathtub, together, tonight and I’ll make sure no one else sees this.’ He whispered into your ear. 

‘Such a bully!’ 

‘Yes I am, I’m confident that you knew this by now.’ He kissed your temple softly, whispering into your ears ‘Did I say I love you today? Hmm, my bunny Ollie’ He kissed you softly on your cheeks. 

‘A million times in different ways.’ 

***

‘Okay! Last box tapped and yay!’ Carlos felt back on his bed. 

It’s been a week after the Abu Dhabi GP, other than sleeping in, cuddling in bed, postponing the already late brunch, Netflix and chill, packing was the only productive activity for the both of you. Both of you spent a few days at his apartment in Woking, emptying up the space so that he could return the keys back to the team as soon as possible, tick one thing off the to-do list. 

Yeah. I can't believe you've been doing this for so many times.' You collapsed next to him. He's an expert in terms of packing, he knew where to start and what will be needed later so you keep it aside. 

'Maybe if someday I found myself a home and I'll stop moving around.' He said while stroking your face gently.

'What was that in Barcelona and Madrid?' You asked. 

'The one in Barcelona is an apartment, and the one in Madrid is my parents' home.' He said softly, leaning so close that his nose was touching yours. 'I want more than just a house, a car. I want a place that we could share and build our lives, our future.' 

'I'm already sharing my bed with you, sweetheart.' 

'You know I'm not referring to space and objects.' You could felt his breath on your lips, he wasn't kissing you but what was shared was very intimate. 

'We will have all the time we want in Maranello, I'm practically jobless … hopefully not useless.' Leaving Red Bull was a well thought through decision, however when the last day hit and it finally dawned upon you that you'll not be having paycheques coming into your account monthly shocked you. You had more than enough savings, you had the contracted journalist worked out for you, but it's this fear of lack that you couldn’t shake off. 

'Come on, bunny. We talked about this before.' Yes, we did, BUT … 

'I know. It's just scary all in a sudden, especially after the last day in Abu Dhabi. I’ve been very used to getting things planned out, it’s different now.'

'Ollie, I need you to understand this again, there will be no compromising on your living standards no matter where we go, nothing is going to change in terms of lifestyle, that’s for sure. You are still working alright, the journalist job remember.’ 

‘Will you still allow me to buy you dinner, buy you gifts, get the bills all covered? Remember how you want me to take your wallet with you?’ It’s not going to be the same if he starts treating you differently and stopping you from getting the bill. 

He has been spoiling you, that’s for sure. He’s also rather traditional when it comes to paying for dates, he will pay for the dinner, the drinks and groceries. Cost-sharing was a no-go with him, so the only way to spread out the living cost was you ordered takes out with your card, or get him to fetch the meals to the seat and you take care of the bill. 

You didn’t want money to get into the picture, you’ve been paying your rent and whatever bills that came in the mail. It will be different in Maranello because he will surely take care of the bills, like it or not you’re allowed there in that space because of your relationship with him. 

‘Are we going to get into this entire money topic now?’ He’s frustrated, sit up from the bed and looked at you, you got up after him, placing your hands on his thigh. 

‘When will you understand that I trust you with my money and I know you wouldn’t swipe my card for 10 Hermes bags over one fine afternoon because we argue.’ Carlos was frustrated because he doesn’t understand why was there always a need for you to distinguish what was yours and what was his. 

‘Honey, I’m trying to cope with the change and I have no idea what to anticipate. I know, I’ve been stressing you out. I’m sorry.’ You held both of his hands, took a deep breath and continue saying ‘You were right, thanks for reminding me that I still have a job, though not full time. So please, let me buy you meals, buy you gifts, buy things for our new place in Maranello alright.’ 

‘I just want you to know, I am not overpowering you with money. I know you are here with me not because of the money, more like because I’m handsome.’ He can’t crack jokes like this with a serious face, in a very serious conversation. 

‘STOP IT!’ You burst out a deep loud hearty laughter. 

‘What! It’s true! I’m handsome. Ok, serious talk now. I know you love how I always cared for you, and money is just a tool for me to care for you. I won’t give you handouts and that’s for sure, but please if you ever need anything, whatever it is, speak to me first and we will look at how it goes alright.’

‘Okay, so I’ll buy you dinner tonight.’ 

‘Look, you can’t blame me for getting the bill. They always hand me the bill, I cant tell them no give it to you right.’ 

‘Yeah? What about the grocery bills?’ 

‘Oh come on. I ate more than you, you’re already cooking most of the meals. I just don’t want to look like a loafer and wait for you to feed me.’ 

‘There’s no way I could win this argument right?’ You stood up with hands-on your waist, acting like you’re fed up at him.

‘Yeah, so Ferrari is paying you so badly that your credit limit is only 10 Hermes?’ You couldn’t hold it for too long, maybe 2 seconds and you had to ask _THE question._

‘I’m taking you to the Hermes now and you better pick out 10 of those that they had on the rack.’ He stood up and wrapped his hands around your shoulder walking out of his bedroom and left the apartment. 

Both of you hopped on to his car, but the destination was not Hermes, it was to your favourite ice cream shop.

**** 

‘Feliz Navidad Papa Mama!’ He got down from Caco’s car and announced his arrival immediately. He’s excited to be home, you went to the booth and help to get the luggage down. 

‘Woof!’ You heard the dog barked, all three dogs were rushing out to the gates. Carlos was already calling out their names which got them to barked louder. 

‘Piñon!’ Piñon jumped on while you were still taking down the luggage, you almost fall but luckily Carlos got his hands on your back. 

‘Just go in with the dogs, I’ll get the luggage in.’ Piñon was leaning against you forgetting how big he is, wanting you to pat him, you tried to do it with one hand while another hand trying to get the luggage. Carlos stopped you. 

‘Feliz Navidad! Thanks for having me!’ You were greeted by his parents at the door, gave his mother a warm hug as she was delighted to see you and Carlos. 

‘That’s a lot of things.’ His father was surprised with Carlos juggling and pushed the 3 large luggage in. 

‘Some of the items he didn’t want to bring over to Maranello so he took it back.’ 

‘Go shower and catch up some rest, the sisters will only be back around dinner.’ His mother said. You followed Carlos back into his room, open up the luggage and get ready for a quick shower, while Carlos was giving Piñon a massage. 

‘Why are you in a hurry for a shower? You got your period?’ He asked, it shouldn’t be as he remembered your dates, it was strange that you didn’t sit down and play with Piñon after settling down in the room. 

‘I’ll go down and helped out in the kitchen.’ His mother was preparing for the Christmas Eve dinner and it would be rude to just turn up when dinner is ready as a guest. 

‘A 30 minutes rest wouldn’t harm, the helpers are there. She’ll still love you even if you don’t help her in the kitchen.’ He let go of Piñon and walked to you. 

‘Are you nervous?’ He asked. 

‘Yes. It’s my first time celebrating Christmas with my boyfriend’s family.’ Your shoulders slopped, he read you like a book.

‘Come on, my mother’s daughters were out for Christmas shopping and I’m here wondering should I get into the bathtub. Just relax, we don’t expect you to be in the kitchen.’ 

‘Wouldn’t it be rude?’ You had no idea how to relate with boyfriend’s parents because you never joined your ex-boyfriend’s family event and if we were to consider Max as one of your exes, last year Christmas was just the two of you. 

‘It's not your first time here and is just dinner. Of course, if it makes you feel better, you could go ahead. Please just rest if you are tired. I’m sure your legs are still aching from … you know.’ He smirked. 

‘Shut up Carlos.’ 

‘Careful, my dad will think you are speaking rudely to him.’ Right, the senior and junior suffix is important now. 

You ended up taking a shower and still went down to help out in the kitchen, Carlos didn’t get into the bathtub, he went down and wanted to help out in the kitchen but ended up being chased out by his mother, got him sitting at the living room with his father. 

It wasn’t a very luxurious dinner but was a very memorable one as this was your first Spanish Christmas, the dishes were very different. The wind picked up at the night, but it was warm inside the house, you put on your hoodies and leggings. Carlos insisted that now you no longer need to pledge your allegiance to Red Bull, you should put on his McLaren's hoodies. 

'Come on, let me just rub it on everyone's face.' 

'But you've left the team!' 

'Contract ends on 31 December. Ok. What about just a story instead of a post, fair?' So he took a picture of you, sat down leg crossed on his bed, hands pulling on the strings of the hood with an eye closed grinned. 

_New papaya fangirl! Pretty sure she's my fan and not @Landonorris._

It's not a white Christmas as Madrid doesn’t snow, but it was something that you quite enjoyed as this was your first Spanish Christmas. You're just lazing around with Carlos by the poolside after dinner, legs dipped into the warm water with a glass of warm spiced Sangria, it was windy but not cold.

'Is this what you do every year?' You asked him, head leaning on his shoulder. 

'Yeah. What about you?' 

'The basic stuff, laze around at home unless I have somewhere to go. Watch home alone.' 

'Is it illegal if you people don’t watch Home Alone during Christmas season?' 

'It's just Christmas classic, they'll screen this every year during Christmas season and it's quite a funny.'

'Why is it funny? Isn't it a crime to leave your children at home alone, and it happened more than once? That's some failed parenting'

'I didn't know we were ready to start discussing parenting.' You chuckled. 

'I could discuss my retirement plan with you if you want to hear them.' He kissed you on the top of your head.

'Yeah? What is it like? Am I in it?' 

'It's been 10 months and I've not imagined a day without you in my life.' He meant it, it's true because you knew there wasn’t a day he has not proven himself as the best boyfriend and even more, a best friend for you.

'Didn't know you were drinking honey instead of mulled wine.' You blushed but his sudden confession. 

'You know I don't make up these words for anything.' 

'I know, and I love you too.' You smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. 

'I love you three.' 

'Silly but I love you four.' You loved teasing him about how lame his dad jokes were, but it must have been a bad influence for you, you started going along with him whenever he does it, never knew sense of humour is contagious like this. 

'Merry Christmas Love.' You woke up to Carlos' hand wrapping your waist, you kicked the blankets gently so that it covers your foot. You planted a kiss on Carlos' pouting lips.

It's so comfortable, as the bed and blanket were warmed by both of you throughout the night. You moved closer to Carlos, wanting to get back to sleep. 

You tried, but your brains were already picking up the soft noises perhaps from the other rooms or the dining hall. You could hear from far dogs are barking, and the sound of cars passing by.

You gave up falling back asleep, instead, you turned and admire Carlos, the blankets were below his arms, you didn't want to wake him up, his arms were still warmed and the heater was on, there's no need to tug him in and alert him. You watch his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, when did he start sleeping without clothes on, you asked yourself. When you started to share the bed with him, he was being very gentlemen to make sure that other than his boxers he will put on a white t-shirt to bed, unless it got removed later on… 

You wouldn’t describe him as a dominant man, no doubt he is a traditional man but he is always negotiable and he had never made you felt uncomfortable with it. If there is one thing that ever displayed his assertiveness which he is not, it will be him having his hands on your waist throughout the night. Both of you don’t move a lot when sleeping, you could be clinging on to his arm before falling asleep and will still wake up like that.

It's true, having your lover in bed made you sleep so much better.

'Just glad that you don’t have laser eyes.' You heard his raspy voice, he must has had a good night rest. 'Hmm, why are you staring at me like that?' He puts his legs on top of yours and wrapped himself all around you. 

'Merry Christmas Carlos.' You kissed the bridge of his nose. 

'Feliz Navidad Mi sirenita.' He pressed his lips against yours. 

'Hey Carlos, what does Mi sirenita means' You spoke as if you were asking Siri a question. 

'It means my little mermaid. Come here.' He gave you a sweet and soft kiss, it still tickles you in your stomach whenever he gave these, romantic kisses to you, it's magical as this is the recipe to start a perfect day. 

'Ready to leave the bed?' You pulled away slightly, you could still felt his lips on yours but far enough to not get words swallowed by him, wanting to know is he ready to start his Christmas day. 

'Promise me we will have more Christmas morning like this, please bunny.' He pulled you in for a hug, held you for a very long moment before tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

You felt a lump in your throat, the hug was gentle but strong, touching the unscarred pieces of your heart, felt like tender sunlight have just shone on it. You cleared your throat before you could answer him.

'Yes. I promise you.' You had a lot to say, but that’s all that came out from your lips.

It’s just words but you’ll try.

I will try.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
> I knew there were typos, bugs and grammar error which I’ll go through them again and made amendments along the way, but THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR LANGUAGE OF LOVE. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, dropping kind comments, some of you even reached out to me on Twitter. I just want you all to know you were part of this journey for me to keep writing and finish this story. 
> 
> I was in bad shape when I had ideas about writing this story, I was barely sleeping and just spending time on the internet every night, finding solace in fictional stories, hoping the alarm goes off soon and pretend to be okay again. My brains were either highly functioning or I could barely find the strength to leave my bed. 
> 
> So I started typing out the first paragraph on my phone, then I managed to gather my thoughts and pull through my day. The more I wrote and thought about the characters, the more I could acknowledge how I felt for each day and slowly step out from the game my mind had played with me. 
> 
> Reach out, speak to someone if you need. Just in case you had a bad day and felt like a piece of shit, I want you to know that you were part of making me feeling less shitty. 
> 
> I hoped you had fun and enjoyed the story, yes I am working on a new story. So hang around! 
> 
> Thank you and stay safe.


End file.
